A Love Not Too Soon To Be Forgotten
by Gerbilftw
Summary: A few years after the young Ash has battled the Elite Four he thinks that he deserves a little vacation in Hoenn. Will he get something else than just a vacation? Maybe experience love? Advanceshipping AAMayL AshXMay AU and a little OOC and gymshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my second story: A Love Not Too Soon To Be Forgotten!**

**This is a AU, so let me explain:**

**1. There is no such things as 'Champions' The best trainers in the region are the elite four and of you manage to beat one you'll get his or hers position, got it?**

**2. Ash has never met Dawn or May. He has never been in Hoenn, just in Kanto and Johto. **

**3. Dawn lives, and has always lived, in Hoenn in this story, she and May are best friends. (I will introduce them in the later chapters.)**

**4. I will put some other small things into this story that didn't happen in the anime, but not too big!**

**The chapters and story will be much shorter than "The Return Of The Forgotten', most of it because this story aims more on Romance and Drama instead of action and adventure (but it will be some in it too!)**

**Read and Review at the end!**

**Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

The 13 year old boy coughed because of the dust that surrounded the battlefield. Both him and his pokemon were really tired, but this was the battle they had trained for for three years! They couldn't give up this easily!

The dust sunk back to the ground, making it possible to watch out the battlefield. The boy's heart sunk in his stomach as he saw his great red dragon lie on the ground.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Dragonite is the winner!" Yelled a man in an orange sweater and black shorts as he lowered his flag. "Red corner! Send out your next pokemon!"

The boy looked at his yellow rodent, his last pokemon.

"Pikachu..."

The rodent looked at the raven haired boy.

"We started this together..."

"Pikaaa..." Pikachu agreed.

"Let's finish this together!"

"Pikachuuu!!" The little pokemon cheered as he jumped out on the battlefield and started to glare at his opponent.

"Begin the battle!" The referee shouted.

* * *

"Do you think he can win this?" The redheaded gym leader asked her friend.

"I'm not sure..." The spiky-haired man with eyes as lines responded her. "Both he and his pokemon have trained hard for this moment..."

"But he's facing the best trainer in Kanto right now!" The redhead screeched as she saw the little rodent launch a Thunderbolt towards the dragon. "He can't think that he will manage to take his position! Lance is too strong!!"

"We got to trust our friend Misty..." The breeder told her calmly as he saw a Flamethrower hit the rodent. "We got to trust him..."

* * *

"Pikachu! Let's wrap this up with Thunder!!" The raven-haired boy yelled.

"Block it with Thunder Wave!" Lance ordered his last pokemon. Dragonite had taken down Charizard with ease, but the red dragon still got some critical hits placed on his pokemon.

The two attacks collided with each other, making another blast into the air.

"Ash!" Lance yelled. "You doesn't need to continue! You're the youngest trainer that even managed to battle the Kanto Elite Four, nobody expects you to win this!"

Ash looked straight into the dragon master's eyes.

"Me and my pokemon expects us to win this!" He was dead-serious. "Quick Attack!"

"Hyper Beam!" Lance called out irritated. Why couldn't just the boy face the fact that he was beaten!?

The little rodent ran towards the charging Dragonite. Dragonite unleashed a great orange beam, heading straight towards the little rodent.

"Use Agility to dodge it!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu disappeared in a yellow blur as the Hyper Beam passed him and hit the wall at Ash's side with a great explosion.

"Use Volt Tackle while he's recharging!" Ash smirked.

Pikachu started to run faster as a yellow aura surrounded him. He was just a few meters away from the panting dragon.

"PIKAAAA!" Pikachu screamed in both pain and power as he made impact.

Dragonite roared in anger and damage as he backed away, the electricity surrounded him.

"Hit him with Dragon Claw!"

"Counter it with Iron Tail!"

Dragonite's claw began to glow bright white as he slashed it towards the rodent's direction. Pikachu's tail also glowed white as the two attacks collided and tried to push the other back.

"Break the attack and use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

"Don't let it get away Dragonite!" Lance told his pokemon. "Use Dragon Claw again!"

Dragonite charged towards the rodent with the same claw glowing white again. Pikachu saw that and jumped away a little more before he charged up and released an incredible powerful bolt of thunder towards the dragon, the attack hit him head on.

"Dragonite!" Lance yelled with slightly fear in his voice.

"Wrap this up with another Volt Tackle!" Ash gritted his teeth, praying that it would work.

"Giga Impact Dragonite!"

Once again Pikachu started to be surrendered by a yellow aura as he charged towards the giant dragon.

Dragonite spread its wings and headed straight towards the rodent, lowering its head and increased his speed.

The two attacks collided with a big explosion, blowing up dust again all over the place. The two trainers shielded their eyes, the referee shielded his eyes, Misty and Brock shielded their eyes as the dust surrounded the entire room. Inside it you could hear cries of pain and anger, but you couldn't tell which one belonged to who.

* * *

"How do you think that it will go?" The fighting master asked his fellow elites.

"I have no idea Bruno." The old woman answered him. "What do you think Brandon?"

The brown-haired, former Pyramid King, looked at the old woman.

"I think that whoever who wins this match has deserved it..." Brandon answered her. "But are you not worried Agatha? If Ash wins does it mean that you can't be in the Kanto Elite Four anymore."

Agatha looked at him with a smile.

"I'm old Brandon... I'm very old." She told him. "I want Ash to win, not only because he deserves it, it's also because that I want to retire."

"But why didn't you told him to take your post right after he beat you?" Bruno asked as Brandon tried to see through the smoke.

"Oh, I tried to do that! I really did!" Agatha responded with a sad smile. "But he wouldn't settle down with that, he wanted to challenge the best!"

The three elites shook their heads as they continued to try to see through the dust.

* * *

"Come on Pikachu..." Ash mumbled under his breath. "I know that you can make it!"

"You're strong Dragonite, nobody can defeat you!" Lance also muttered under his breath.

The dust slowly lowered itself and the two trainers immediately straightened up.

They could see something small yellow, then they could see a big mass of orange.

Ash was awestruck. In the middle of the field stood Pikachu.... on top of Dragonite!

"Dragonite is unable to battle!" The referee shouted. "Lance Wataru is out of pokemon! The challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town wins the match!"

Ash got down on his knees as the rodent ran towards him. He couldn't believe it. He.... Ash Ketchum, the 13 year old boy, had defeated all of the Kanto Elite Four and earned a place as one of them! Ash laughed as he hugged the little rodent, Pikachu squealed delighted, they had both trained so hard for this moment.

Ash looked up and saw Lance extending his hand towards him. Ash took it and got up from the ground with the little rodent in his arms.

"Congratulations, Ash Ketchum of Pallet." Lance smiled at him with a sad smile. "I never thought you would do it, but you proved me wrong alright!"

"Thanks Lance..." Ash started before he was tackled to the ground by his two friends.

"You did it Ash!" Misty shouted as she hugged him half to death together with Brock. "I knew you could do it!"

"Do you realize how many babes I will be able to get!?!?" Brock roared in happiness as he squeezed the breath out of the poor trainer. "I can't wait to tell the girls that I knew the head of the Kanto Elite Four!!"

"About that..." Lance said as he, and the rest of the Elite Four, tried to removed the gym leader and breeder from the raven haired trainer.

They finally managed to get Misty and Brock to their seats as Agatha, Bruno and Brandon lined up before Ash with Lance in front of them.

"Ash Ketchum..." Lance began with a loud voice. "You have managed to win the Indigo League and defeat all of the Kanto Elite Four!"

Ash and Pikachu straightened on themselves proudly.

"Do you accept my post as the leader of The Kanto Elite Four?"

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other for a moment, then they looked up and smiled.

"We do!"

"Very well..." Lance said with a little sad smile. "I give you the badge of Kanto!"

Lance unattached a green badge with a red K on it and handed it to Ash. The badge was made by platinum and the K was made of rubies.

"Now it's my turn..." Brandon slowly said as he walked up towards Lance.

"Lance Wataru, do you accept my place as the second in the Kanto Elite Four?"

"I do!" Lance declared with his loud voice.

"And do you, Brandon Jindai, take my place as the third in the Kanto Elite Four?" Bruno asked the former Pyramid King.

"Yes!"

Bruno nodded and felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Agatha.

"Do you, Bruno Siba, take my place as the forth of the Kanto Elite Four?"

"It would be my honor Agatha." Bruno told her with a smile.

Agatha handed Bruno her badge and walked towards the exit, Ash couldn't help but feel sad for the old woman. Strangely enough, Agatha noticed that and turned around.

"Don't worry lad." She said to Ash. "I wanted to quit, it's time for me to retire from battling!"

With those words she continued to walk out through the door.

There was a silence in the room, for a few seconds....

"Alright! I got the Leader of the Kanto Elite Four badge!!" Ash yelled as he did his traditional pose.

"Pi PikaPi!" The rodent did the peace-sign with his pawn on his master's shoulder.

Ash and Pikachu heard the others groan in the room. He turned at them with an annoyed look.

"I can't believe that the Kanto Elite Four is going to be lead by a little kid!" Bruno cried out.

"Hey! I may be a kid, but I'm still mature!" Ash told him with a slightly hurt voice.

"Really?" Lance asked with a smirk.

"Yeah! I mean, I stopped Lawrence III from taking the Guardian Of The Sea and..."

"....Other things like a little kid could do..." Misty finished with a smirk.

"Hey! Who's side are you on?"

"She's right Ash." Lance told him. "You're still a kid."

"So what if I am?"

"We can't let a little child represent the Kanto Elite Four!" Brandon exclaimed with his arms crossed.

"I defeated all of you!" Ash cried out desperately.

"Being the leader of the Elite Four isn't all just about battling!" Lance tried to talk to Ash with a calm voice. "You have responsibilities to live up to."

"Yeah, like use your position to get girls..." Bruno whispered to a snickering Brandon.

Lance threw them a death-glare. "It was years ago! Get over it!"

He then turned to Ash again.

"Don't listen to them, I will help you to train your intellect."

"What's wrong with my intellect?" Ash asked confused.

"You didn't finish school, did you?"

Ash looked down to the ground in shame.

"And Brandon will help to train your seriousness!" Lance made a gesture towards Brandon.

"If this is about the badge pose I swear that I..." Ash tried to explain.

"Not just about that, he will train you to not lose your temper and seriousness and other things." Lance told the young trainer.

"Are we done now?" Ash asked groaning, this wasn't exactly what he had expected after he had defeated the elite four.

"Not yet!" Bruno walked towards him. "We need to do something about your body mass!"

"What's wrong with my body?" Ash asked trembling as he started to back away from the fighting master.

Bruno laughed and made a gesture towards Ash's arms.

"Do you think you'll get any respect with those Torchic wings?!?" He laughed and made a gesture towards Ash's weak arms. "You also needs to learn self-defense and to fight!"

"I defeated you didn't I?" Ash tried to get away.

"I'm not talking about pokemon..." Bruno said seriously. "I'm talking about man-to-man close-combat!"

Ash gulped and looked at Brock and Misty for assistance. But to his fear he saw them smirk at him.

"And I will teach you about ladies!" Brock shouted as he placed himself at Ash's right side. "You seriously needs to practice that man..."

"You can't let him do that! Can you?" Misty asked angrily as she took Brock's ear.

Bruno, Lance and Brandon looked at each other for a moment.

"Actually Misty." Bruno began. "That isn't a half bad idea."

Misty got so taken back that she let go of Brock's ear. Brock quickly made his way towards Bruno and got down on his knees.

"Thank you Master Bruno! Thank you!" Brock shouted as he hugged the fighting master's feet. "I won't disappoint you! I will teach everything I know about women to Ash!"

"Actually," Lance began. "It's Master Ash for you..."

Misty's and Brock's eyes grew huge as they looked at the smirking Ash and Pikachu.

"_Finally it begins to look like something_" Ash thought with another big smirk.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**I'll try to make the chapters a little longer, but I can't promise you anything.**

**If you have any questions feel free to ask!**

**Remember to review so I can update faster!**

**I'll be seeing you in the next chapter!**

**R&R!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**I don't know if it's only me, but I can't upload any new documents! (So I simply took an old document and replaced the text....)**

**This chapter will be 3 years after that Ash has defeated the Kanto Elite Four, and you'll see a little gymshipping.**

**Here's an answer on one question I got: No, Ash won't have his Sinnoh or Hoenn pokemon. But this story will not be much about battling with pokemon. As I said before, I'm aiming to do this as a romance story more than adventure/action.**

**I managed to make this chapter a little longer than the one before it, but this is probably the normal length of a chapter in this story.**

**R&R!**

**Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

_3 years later...._

A redheaded gym leader was walking through the streets of Cerulean City. She had been at the market, shopping food. She didn't normally like to do that, but now her special friend had promised her to cook for her and her sisters. And who could thank no to an opportunity like that?

She was about two kilometers from home, that's when she felt somebody grab her wrist. She gave a shriek and turned around, just to face a hooded, tall stranger with a black backpack.

"Who are you?!" Misty demanded as she tried to struggle free from his grip. "I warn you! My boyfriend is a rock-type trainer and..."

"Misty!" The calm deep voice said. "Calm down, it's me."

Misty stopped struggle as she took a look at the cloaked man.

"Ash?"

Ash removed his hood and showed her a very handsome, calm and smiling face to her.

"Hi Misty."

"Pika!" The little yellow rodent cheered as he jumped up from the Elite Four leader's backpack.

"Ash!" Misty laughed as she gave him a little hug, they had been friends for a long time. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Ash opened his mouth to explain, but he was interrupted by another voice.

"Look! It's Master Ash!!!"

Ash winced at the high voice and turned around. He gulped as he saw a mass of girls coming towards him.

"Misty...." Ash slowly said as he started to back away. "Are you heading for the gym?"

"Y...Yes.." Misty stuttered as she saw the mass of people coming towards them.

"Then RUN!" Ash shouted as he pushed Misty into a sprint.

Misty ran for her life, it didn't go to fast due to the weight of the bags she was carrying. She heard the mass close in on her and tried to move faster.

Suddenly, Misty gave out a short shriek as she felt something grab her under her arms and lift her to the air.

She looked up and saw the dark haired elite with a serious face, flying on his Charizard with the rodent on his shoulder.

Ash had really matured from the time that he defeated the Kanto Elite Four. His voice has changed drastically from the high and childish voice to a deep but clear voice that could make almost every girl's heart melt. His hair was still as unruly as it normally had been, but he had cut it shorter, giving him a more serious and intelligent but yet adventurous look. His body mass had also changed drastic. There wasn't probably a girl in Kanto that wouldn't want him to hold them in his arms.

Ash sighed as he ordered his Charizard to fly towards the Cerulean gym. It wasn't that he didn't like the attention, but sometimes it could get really annoying! Heck... nobody would believe him if he told them about how many offers he got from fans and trainers that wanted to breed their pokemon with his poor Pikachu.

Ash was probably one of the most respected trainers in Kanto. Right after he had defeated the Elite Four the older trainers still looked down at him. But now, three years later and still undefeated, he had got the respect he deserved.

The other elites' 'training' was over, thankfully. His humor had almost disappeared during Brandon's lessons and his head seemed like it was about to explode at Lance's. But Bruno's lessons were the worst, his body had never got that tired before!

Ash watched the big gym appear in front of him. He ordered Charizard to slow down and prepare for landing. Charizard roared in approval as he began lowering himself towards the ground. The dust flew away from the ground as Charizard flapped his great wings to lower the speed when he landed.

The great red dragon let Misty down carefully to the ground as Ash jumped off his back with the rodent still on his shoulder.

Ash walked towards Misty and smiled. Misty seemed a little disturbed by his smile, but then she giggled and started to walk towards her door.

"I see that Brock taught you well!" Misty exclaimed as she opened the gym door.

"Too well..." Ash muttered as he followed Misty inside.

"Brock!" Misty shouted. "I'm home and the Elite trainer is with me!"

Ash looked around in the room, it looked almost like a reception, there was a desk at the end of the wall and a long carpet on the white floor. There were hanging some pictures on the red walls. Ash watched thankfully as Misty locked the doors.

He saw his old friend walk out with a heart-decorated apron on himself, causing the rodent and trainer to crack up in laughter.

"It's nice to see you too.... MASTER Ash..." Brock sarcastic responded him.

Ash stopped laughing and looked at the breeder with a serious face.

"I told you that I don't want my friends to call me that."

"I know." Brock smiled as he walked towards Ash and took him into a hug. "And I told you not to mess with my apron!"

Ash and Pikachu shook their heads as they watched the breeder and his girlfriend... oh yes, Brock and Misty had been dating for almost a year, which confused Ash greatly at the beginning. But he soon figured out that the two had developed some feelings for each other during their time together.

"So, how's it going at the love front?" Brock asked his 'apprentice' smiling.

Ash blushed a bit as he glared at the laughing breeder, but Ash also started to laugh when Misty smashed Brock with her mallet.

"Don't embarrass him!" Misty scolded the breeder. "It's your fault!"

Ash sent her a sad smile, she was partly right. Brock had been training Ash 'in the ways of the ladies' during his two years after he became the leader of the Elite Four. Ash thought that it was funny and interesting in the beginning, but he soon grew tired as he saw that most of the girls were flirting with HIM instead of he flirting with THEM.

"Truth to be told..." Ash sighed. "I'm getting tired of this."

Misty and Brock gave Ash a puzzled look.

"You mean that you want to quit your position?" Misty asked worried.

"No!" Ash stated with a loud voice. "I don't want to quit as an Elite Four!"

Ash sighed.

"I'm just getting tired of all the constant running from trainers and fans that wants my autograph.... or something worse." Ash gulped along with Pikachu. "I don't know what to do!"

"You know Ash..." Brock slowly said. "It isn't strange that you're tired. I mean, you have been running, training and battling constant for these three years! You need a vacation!"

Ash looked at the breeder with hope.

"Is that possible? I mean, I have challengers at least two times a week!"

"Ash!" Misty scolded him. "Are you telling me that you've been training and battling for three years without any rest!?"

Ash backed away slightly by her outburst.

"Kinda..."

"That's it!" Misty said as she walked towards the phone. "I'm calling your mother!"

"Wait!!" Ash shouted as he got in front of the gym leader. "I will take a vacation right now! Just don't call my mother!"

"Fine then..." Misty smiled as she gestured towards the phone. "Call Master Lance and ask if you can take one!"

Ash nodded and, with hesitation, started to dial the dragon master's number.

There were a few signals until somebody picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Lance, it's me." Ash simply stated.

Lance's face got visibly at the screen.

"Ah, Master Ash!" Lance smirked.

"I told you to stop call me that!" Ash snapped at his subordinate. "I don't want my friends to call me 'master'."

"Sorry Master Ash, but you'll just have to live with it!" Lance replied as he looked at the 16 year old boy. "What can I do for you?"

Ash sighed again.

"I... I think I need a vacation."

Lance seemed to think about it.

"That's a though decision..." He stated. "I don't know if the league-committee would like that. But at the same time it's immoral to deny you a vacation!"

Ash listened tensed to the dragon-master.

"I have an idea!" Lance exclaimed as he almost made Ash jumped out of his seat.

"What?" Ash asked eagerly.

"We're simply telling them that you're sick!"

Ash gave him a confused look. "What?", "Pikaa?"

"If you're sick does it mean that you cannot battle!" Lance smiled. "So, how long will you be 'sick'?"

Ash got what he meant and smiled too.

"I don't know... A week, maybe?"

"Then I'll see you in a week Master Ash!" Lance quickly said as he hung up the phone.

Ash felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw the breeder with a serious face.

"There is something more Ash...." He told him with a stern look. "It isn't like you to just take a vacation for these kind of things..."

Ash looked embarrassed down towards the ground.

"Well...." Ash began. "You see, when you 'trained' me I was famous."

Brock seemed to understand, but Misty gave them a confused look.

"What do you mean Ash?" She asked curiously.

"I'm saying that I want to start over at fresh ground!" Ash exclaimed as he got up from his seat. "Without somebody knows who I am!"

"You WHAT?!?" Misty yelled as a vein was visible on her forehead. "You just want to take a vacation to have a little 'FUN' with other girls!?!"

"Not like that!" Ash defended himself as he backed away from the enraged gym leader. "I'm talking about meeting new friends and maybe a girl that likes me for the one I am and not for my position!"

Misty seemed to calm down by his words and nodded knowledgeable.

"I understand what you're saying Ash..." She slowly stated. "And we're going to help you!"

"You're going with me?" Ash asked with slightly hesitation.

"No, but I know regions that nobody will recognize you in!" Misty told him with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked curiously. "What regions?"

"You have been in Kanto and Johto." Misty started. "I'm a rather sure that everybody recognizes you in both of the regions..."

"Go on..."

"But!" Misty paused dramatically. "There are two vacation regions that you haven't been in yet!"

"Sinnoh and Hoenn?" Ash asked, getting what she meant.

"Exactly!" Misty smiled. "So which one do you pick?"

"Actually." Brock decided to join the discussion. "I don't think that you should go to Sinnoh."

"Why not?"

"Because Sinnoh and Kanto are neighbors, we knows everything about them and they knows everything about us."

Ash felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"What about Hoenn?"

Brock seemed to think for a moment.

"Well..." He started. "Hoenn is placed on the other side of Sinnoh, making it hardly to believe that they've heard of you."

Ash got up on his feet.

"Then Hoenn it is!" He exclaimed with his fist raised.

"Looks like we needs to have a talk with Master Brandon, it looks like his lessons didn't work..." Brock smiled at his girlfriend.

Ash tensed up by those words.

"Just kidding!" Brock laughed and patted Ash on his back.

Ash muttered something and sat down once again.

"So, when are you leaving?" Misty asked after she had finished laughing.

"I..." Ash was interrupted by sounds from the hall.

"Misty!" Came an incredible girly and childish voice. "We're like home now!"

The three Cerulean Sisters walked into the room.

"Hi Brock and..... Master Ash!"

"Dammit Brock!" Ash shouted at the breeder as he made his way towards the backdoor. "Why the hell did you make me flirt with them?!?"

Brock laughed as he saw Ash run out of the backdoor with Pikachu clinging to his shoulder and the sisters after him, he laughed as he saw Ash summon his Charizard and fly away from there.... he stopped laughing as he saw the look on the redheaded gym leaders face.

"You... made.... Ash... hit.... on... my... SISTERS!?!" Misty roared at Brock as she charged at him.

"Calm down Mis...." Brock didn't have time to finish his sentence....

* * *

"That was close Pikachu..." Ash spoke to his rodent after a long time of silence.

"Pikaa..." Pikachu sighed in relief. "Pikachu, PikaPi Piaa-chu?"

"We're going to Pallet Town." Ash explained for him. "You want to meet the others, don't you?"

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered as he jumped onto Charizard's head and tried to order him to fly faster, he was responded with almost getting thrown off the giant dragon.

Ash chuckled as he saw the little rodent scold the snickering dragon for his attempt as he saw Pallet come closer and closer.

"Get in for landing Charizard!" Ash ordered his pokemon.

Charizard roared and started to lower himself at the same time as he let out a flame, as a sign of their arrival, as he came closer and closer to the ground.

The people of Pallet looked up in pride at Ash Ketchum, he was surely a trainer that had set out Pallet Town on the map, they had never had that many tourists before he got into the Elite Four, several trainers also started their journey at Oak's laboratory, just to be like their hero. The Pallet towns-folk smiled as they saw the great Charizard head towards the Ketchum residence. They respected Ash enough to not disturb him when he had a family reunion, and they made sure that the other people did the same thing.

Ash had jumped off his dragon as he stroke him on the back, thanking him for a quick flying, as he heard a more than welcoming voice.

"Big brother!!"

Ash smiled as he turned towards the 5 year old girl that had squealed to him..... Amelia. He smiled as he got down to his knees to greet his sister.... well, she wasn't exactly his sister, more half sister. Ash's real father had died a few months before he was born so his mother raised him alone, making Ash the 'man of the house'. But when Ash was six years old his mother met a man named Silver and married him, together they got Amelia. You may think that Ash didn't accept his new father or sister... well, you're wrong. Ash loved them, possibly more than normal, and his pokemon did the same thing. Ash thought as he hugged the little girl with black hair. There was only one little problem.

"Chuie and Charrie!!" Amelia squealed as she hugged the little rodent and dragon.

"_She needs to use random nicknames for my pokemon..._" Ash thought with a groan as he watched his pokemon blush, Pikachu by embarrassment and Charizard by fury. But Charizard would never hurt her, none of his pokemon would. If anyone hurt Ash's sister they would be lucky if they was able to walk afterward.

"It's great to see you again Amelia!" Ash hugged his sister once more and then tickled her.

Amelia giggled and released herself from the elite's grip.

Ash looked at his sister. She was five years old and had black long hair, she was a little skinny but her face was cutely round. She had the appearance and personality of a little girl that would make most of the people do 'aww'-sounds and take her into a hug.

"Are mom and dad home?" The raven haired boy asked the raven haired girl.

Amelia nodded happily.

"You want to see them?" He asked with a smile.

Amelia cheered as she started to climb onto Ash. The raven haired elite laughed as he recalled Charizard and lifted Amelia so she sat on his shoulders. He then gave Amelia Pikachu to hold as he carried both of them towards their house.

Ash didn't exactly live there anymore, but he still liked to call it 'his home'. He usually lived in the Elite Four building, he had his own room there. It wasn't always he had time to come and visit his family, but when he did it was always a glad reunion.

"Did you battle with Chuie today?" Amelia asked her brother curiously.

"Not today sis." Ash smiled as he came closer and closer to their house. "What have you done today?"

"I've played with Dilly!" The little girl laughed as Ash did some kind of jump and lifted her a little in the air. "He's much funnier than the rest of your pokemon!"

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked sadly.

Ash chuckled. He knew that Totodile probably loved the girl most of his pokemon because of his playful nature.

"Don't worry Pikachu." Ash assured his pokemon. "I'm sure she thinks that you're funny too."

"Pika?" Pikachu asked the girl and did a cute face.

"Cutie!!" Amelia squealed as she almost squeezed Pikachu to death. Pikachu didn't know if he would be angry or glad.

"Ash!"

Ash looked at his brown-haired mother coming towards him and his sister.

"You're home!" Delia cheered happily as she squeezed the poor trainer half to death. "Why don't you visit us more often?"

"Calm down Delia." Silver smiled. "I'm sure he'll explain if you let him go!"

Delia hugged her son one more time before she redraw herself to her husband and used one of her arms to hug him.

Ash looked at his mother and Silver. His mother was almost forty but still looked like twenty, she had long brown hair and a blue skirt with a pink blouse. Silver had gray, shoulder length hair and strict eyes, but he was kind whenever you was kind to him and reverse.

"Hi dad!" Ash smiled as he greeted Silver.

"How ya being son?" Silver responded with a smile too.

"The usual, winning battles.... running from crazy fans." Ash finished with a sigh. "I'm sorry that I haven't been able to visit you guys, but I've been really busy and..."

"Ash Ketchum!" Delia scolded her son. "What did I told you about working too hard!?"

Ash and Silver sweat-dropped due to Delia's sudden outburst.

Delia realized what she did and giggled a bit before she looked worryingly at her son. "Is something on your mind dear?"

"Yeah..." Ash spoke slowly. "The reason I came here was because.... I'm going to Hoenn for a vacation!"

Delia seemed skeptic about this. Sure, Ash was 16 years old but she was worried that he would do something stupid and get hurt or...

"I think that's a great idea Ash!" Silver spoke up, interrupted Delia from her thoughts. "You've been working hard and deserves a nice vacation!"

"Thanks dad..." Ash smiled. "I'll be leaving in an hour."

Ash began to walk towards Professor Oak's laboratory.

"Oh, and Ash!" Silver called out.

Ash turned around and gave him a puzzled look.

"I don't know how I should say this..." Silver seemed to hesitate. "Would you mind bring Amelia with you?"

There was a moment of silence....

"What?!?", "Pikaa?" The two shouted.

"You see..." Silver started to blush slightly. "Your mother and I need to be alone for a couple of days and spent some.... quality time with each other."

Ash got a strange look on his face.

"Ever since Amelia was born, your father and I haven't been able to..."

"That's enough!" Ash almost shouted. "Thank you! For that mentally disturbing picture!"

The parents blushed a little and looked down to the ground. "So, what do you say?"

"I..." Ash started.

"Please big brother!!" Amelia screamed as she clung to his legs. "I want to go to Hoin!"

Ash and Pikachu sweat-dropped when they saw the look on the little girl's face, they had never been able to resist that.

"Fine..." Ash muttered sadly, this wasn't going according to his plans at all!

"YAAAYY!" Amelia squealed as she hugged her brothers legs. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!"

Ash laughed as he patted the girl's back.

"That's alright Amelia, calm down now."

Ash removed her grip from his legs and continued to walk towards Samuel Oak's house.

"Where are you going Ash?" Silver called out.

"I'm going to bring my pokemon with me!" Ash shouted back. "Make Amelia ready so we can go as soon as possible!"

He then walked away with the little rodent on his shoulder.

* * *

A 16 year old brunette walked towards her house at the Petalburg gym. She had a very developed body and her hair was laying loosely on her back, blowing freely in the wind. She wore a knee-long white summer-skirt and a black sleeveless blouse with a little décolletage, she also had clear blue sapphire eyes and the most gorgeous face. In other words.... Every guy she passed would either faint or start to drool and get into their small imaginations about May Maple.

May sighed happily as she opened the door, she had been walking in the park once again. The park wasn't much to talk about, but it somehow made her to calm down and gather her thoughts. But her humor quickly changed as she saw her irritating little brother.

"Hi May!" The seven years old Max smirked. "Guess what?"

"What?" May asked and grew annoyed at her brother for every second.

"This!" With those words he splashed her in the face with the glass of water he had been hiding behind his back.

"You little bastard!" May screamed as she started to run after her laughing brother with intentions to kill him. They ran through the gym where a muscular man around his forty with navy blue hair was training.

"Hello May, how..." Norman Maple, May's father, didn't have time to finish his sentence before May had passed him when she ran after her brother.

They ran through the hall once again, Max still taunting and mocking the brunette. As they passed the kitchen they nearly smashed away a couple of pots. That's when a woman around Norman's age decided that it was enough. Caroline Maple had blue eyes and brown hair, the same color as May, she had her hair in two ponytails that were a little curly.

Caroline Maple stepped between Max and May with her arms spread out, Max quickly hide behind his mother. May tried to get passed her mother, but it was no use.

"Let me through!" May yelled as she tried to push her mother away. "I'm going to murder him!"

"Mum!" Max said, faking his fear. "Why does May wants to hurt me?"

"She's just in the puberty..." Caroline smiled as she tried to calm her daughter down. "It's time to calm down May, you're scaring Max."

"That little runt threw water on me!!" May yelled as she tried another assault.

"Is that true Max?" Caroline asked the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe...!" Max snickered. "I'm going to watch dad train!"

Max ran away from the two females in the Maple family. Caroline Maple looked at May for a moment and sighed.

"May, you can't let Max get to you so easy..."

"The jerk splashed water on my face!" May yelled.

"That's enough young lady!" Caroline grew tired on May's excuses. "Go to your room!"

"Fine!" May stomped up towards her room in anger and shut the door behind her with a bang.

The young brunette threw herself onto her bed and began to punch the pillow in anger. Why did this always happen her? Why!? Max's always the one who starts it! She sighed, tomorrow she would start school again and she would finally be able to see her friends again.

She took out her camera from her drawer and looked at the picture. She smiled when she saw herself with a girl with blue hair and their gay-friend with green hair. Dawn was her best friend as long as she can remember and Drew had been her friend for four years.

"_I wonder if something special is going to happen this weekend?_" She thought with a sigh and closed her eyes.

**End of chapter 2**

* * *

**I don't know where the regions are placed, so just play along with me!**

**Ash has a little baby-sister, she's important for the story so I need her in it. (And she can't do that much damage, she's only five!)**

**I know that in the 'real pokemon anime' Max is about two years younger than May, but in this one he's seven and May's sixteen. I tried to make May look like a typical teenage-girl (I don't know if I succeeded to do that.)**

**Yeah, Drew's gay.... He needed a part in the story and it was either that or as a love rival to Ash. I will not bash him in this story..... too much....**

**In the next chapter Ash and May will meet for the first time!**

**R&R (It's better to review late than never. I also needs to get your opinions how I'm going to make the romance, I've never written about that as a main subject before!)**

**I'll be seeing you in the next chapter!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here's the third chapter of my second story!**

**I managed to do this a little longer than usual, but the next chapter is probably going to get shorter :(**

**You'll get some more explanations about May and her family in this story. Ash and May will also meet for the first time!**

**There isn't much more to say except....**

**Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

Ash walked back to his house with slightly heavy steps. He had visited professor Oak and his pokemon, it was always a glad reunion but it was never fun to see the disappointment looks on his pokemon's faces that he didn't choose. Pikachu was still seated on the young elite-trainer's shoulder, making funny sounds of excitement for the trip.

Ash continued to walk and saw his family wait for him at their house. Their parents were hugging the little girl goodbye as Ash approached them.

"Are you ready?" He asked his sister with a calm smile.

Amelia nodded happily. The little girl had a red T-shirt and blue shorts, she also had a little red backpack with a picture of two Pichu's on it.

"What pokemon did you bring?" Silver asked his son curiously. "Or do you just plan to take Pikachu with you?"

"Did you bring Dilly!?" The little girl asked the trainer excited and almost started to jump up and down.

"Sorry sis." Ash sent her a sad smile. "But I don't think that I'll manage to take care of both you and Totodile. "

Amelia looked down to the ground and did a disappointed face, she then looked up to her brother again.

"What pokemon did you bring?"

"I'll show you..." Ash said as he took forth five pokeballs. "Come out and say hi!"

Ash threw them into the air and revealed five pokemon. Sarah cheered and clapped her hands as she saw them, she ran up and hugged each of them.

"Charrie! Toisy! Apey! Nummy! Otty!" She laughed as she jumped around the embarrassed pokemon.

Ash laughed and recalled them. "Are you ready Amelia?" He asked the girl with another smile.

She started to jump up and down again by excitement, Ash didn't know how she could manage to do so ¾ of a day.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Delia pointed out and was referring at Ash's clothes.

Ash wore a black cloak with a hood, covering almost all of his body, he also had his black, large backpack.

"I have other clothes with me." Ash replied. "I'm going to change as soon as we comes to Hoenn."

"Can we go to Hoin now? Can we?!" Amelia asked eagerly.

"Sure, bye mom and dad!" Ash shouted as he began to walk away from the house with a laughing and cheering girl after him.

"Bye Ash, bye Amelia!" Both of the parents yelled. "Be careful!"

A moment passed, then they looked at each other.

"You think that they will be safe?" Asked Delia worried.

Silver just shot her a smile.

"Honey, Ash has saved the world several times and is the strongest trainer in his generation! Of course they will be safe!" He assured his wife.

"I know, but I'm just..." She didn't have time to finish her sentence before Silver took a finger up to her mouth, silencing her.

"They have deserved a good vacation..." He told her. "... So has we!"

Delia giggled a little as they walked into their house again.

* * *

"Have you battled any Ditto's?" Amelia asked her brother curiously. She always loved to hear about Ash's stories and battles.

"A few, they are the hardest to battle if you're asking me." Ash said as they continued to walk towards the ferry that would take them straight to Hoenn.

"I AM asking you dummy!" Amelia giggled as she playfully pushed Ash away a little.

"Dummy?" Ash asked and pretended to sound hurt. "I'm going to give you for dummy!"

Amelia squealed with laughter as the raven-haired, cloaked trainer and his little rodent chased her towards the harbor.

* * *

"May! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Caroline shouted as she tore off May's bed sheet.

May groaned as she saw her mother leave the room. The young brunette got up and took a shower before she got dressed, she then headed down towards the stairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning May!" Norman happily said as he sat and read the paper. "What are you going to do in school today?"

"Not much..." May responded him between her bites of bread. "It's the first day in school, we're just going to be introduced to our new and old classmates and then we can go home."

"That doesn't sounds like much..." Norman stated disappointed. "What about next day?"

"We don't have any school!" May stated with a smile. "It's a teacher thing, I don't know much about it."

"Well..." Norman began. "If you had started your pokemon journey you wouldn't need to go to school.

May sighed. They had been all over her to start on a journey.... or, her father had been all over her to start her own journey. Her mother wanted to have her girl home. She had picked a Torchic as a starter-pokemon, but she noticed that neither her or her pokemon wanted to travel. Sure, they liked to go to different places for a time, but not travel to a new place everyday! She wanted to be a coordinator, that's why she had registered herself to the school in Petalburg City. The Petalburg City Academy was a school for both breeders, coordinators and trainers, even if it usually was like that the coordinators were in one group, the breeders in one and trainers in one.

The coordinators looked down on the trainers due to their nature on just battle with raw power instead of beauty. And the trainer looked down on the coordinators for their fetish with just make their pokemon look good on the outside and not care for their inner beauty and strength.

May didn't like the so called 'war' between the two classes, but that didn't stop her from looking a little strange at trainers. She had friends on both the breeder and coordinator classes, but not a single one on the trainer class.

The breeders were the ones that could 'mix freely' with trainers and coordinators, both classes respected them for their caring of pokemon, but they didn't see them exactly like equal due to their lack of battling-skill.

May's Torchic had evolved into a Blaziken a long time ago, she also had Beautifly, Munchlax and Skitty. She had found Beautifly as a Wurmple a long time ago on her way to school, Munchlax had she got from a trainer that thought he wasn't 'good enough' and Skitty had May got for her 14 years birthday. May was one of the strongest coordinators in the school, she could even beat several trainers in pokemon battles.

"May! You're going to be late!"

May snapped out of her thoughts by her mothers outburst.

"I'm going!" She yelled as she ran towards the door, when she passed her little brother she pushed him out of the way. "Cya!"

Caroline looked at the fake-crying Max, she had been with him so long that she could see that he was faking it. But Norman didn't see through the little kids fake, he got up from his chair and went to comfort Max.

Caroline looked at her strong husband and little child. Max had always looked up to his father, both due to his strength in both pokemon and body. Norman knew that and adored Max, possibly more than Caroline, Norman usually took Max's defense due to his young age. Caroline just hoped that May would understand that and not be jealous.

* * *

May had about 1,5 kilometers to school, she preferred to walk since she didn't like the bus and she didn't has any pokemon to use fly or ride on without getting her hair and clothes messed up.

She saw the big building and started to walk towards it, she immediately recognized a green-haired coordinator that was looking for someone.

Drew turned his head and saw the approaching, smiling brunette. He smiled also as he ran to her.

"Hi May!" He said excited. "Guess what!"

"What? You finally have found a suitable boyfriend?" May asked him with a smile.

Drew began to blush and looked down to the ground, May gasped.

"Oh my Mew!!" She squealed. "What's his name?!"

Drew quickly took his hand to her mouth and silenced her. "Shhh! He can hear you!"

May gave Drew a puzzled look. "You mean he doesn't know that you like him?"

Drew nodded simply and got a sad look.

"Who is it?" May asked eagerly. "Is he new?"

Drew pointed discretely at a tall purple-haired boy with long hair wearing a Cacturne-suit.

"That's it?" May asked sceptically, she received a death-glare from Drew.

"What's the matter with you?!" Drew almost yelled. "He's tall, he's handsome! He's everything!"

"Yeah, right..." May said sarcastic. Fortunately, Drew didn't get her sarcasm.

"What am I going to do May?" The green haired coordinator asked with a hint of fear. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"Don't worry Drew." May comforted him. "You managed to get together with Paul a few years ago, remember?"

Drew remembered the cold purple-haired boyfriend that he broke up with two years ago.

"Yeah, but this is different!" Drew stated. "He's so.... perfect!"

May rolled her eyes, she hadn't heard THAT before...

"If this is how you act when you're in love I don't want to deal with it..." She told herself, but that didn't go unnoticed by Drew.

"Oh PLEASE May." He responded her. "You are watching your romance movies all the time!"

"But they ARE romantic!" May snapped at him. "Do you remember in the 'Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea'? The ending when the hero put down the girl in that capsule to save her life and..."

"I remember!" Drew squealed. "That was SO romantic!!"

"I know!!" The two.... girls? giggled.

"So you're saying that you never had a crush on someone?" Drew asked confused.

"Yupp!" May replied with a smile.

"And never a boyfriend?" Drew frowned.

May looked down embarrassed towards the ground. Drew's eyes grew huge.

"You mean that you've never kissed one before?!" He almost shouted.

"Of course I have!" May snapped. "But I have never had a crush, OK?"

Drew backed away a little, slightly scared of the brunette.

May decided to change subject.

"Where's Dawn?"

Drew frowned once again.

"Have you already forgot that she went for a vacation?"

"Oh yeah!" May looked to the ground sheepishly with her hand under her chin. "When is she coming back?"

"She'll come three days from now." Drew simply responded her. "Come on now, it's time to meet our new classmates!"

"Okay!" May smiled as she and her..... guy? friend walked towards the school.

* * *

Ash yawned, they had been on the boat for several hours. But due to Ash's fame he refused to go out or let Amelia out of the cabin. He looked at the sleeping girl and wondered how she was able to take the bed for herself, Pikachu and Ash had to lay on the floor or sit in a chair. Ash looked out of the window and saw the region of Hoenn, he looked at the thermostat and saw that it was 10 Kelvin more than in Kanto! (300 Kelvin =26 Celsius = 78,8 Fahrenheit)

Ash sighed as he changed into his brown short and black T-shirt, he had got rid of his cap right after he became an Elite Four.

He slowly started to poke the little girl and rodent, forcing them to get up. Amelia yawned as she woke up and looked around in the room, she then took Pikachu into an embrace and fell asleep again.

Ash chuckled as he lift the girl with the rodent into his arms and carried her towards the door.

The boat had docked a long time ago, they were even about to leave as Ash walked off the boat with his little sister and rodent in his arms. He looked around for a moment, there was a market and some kind of big museum.

"_So..._" He thought. "_This is Slateport City, a nice little town. I just wonder if anybody recognizes me..._"

Ash decided to test his theory, he awoke the little rodent and put Amelia on a bench close-by, she was still sleeping. After that he walked towards a girl around his age, with Pikachu on his shoulder, and tapped her on her shoulder.

A blonde girl turned around and saw a handsome raven-haired boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder look at her.

"Hello." Ash smiled. "I'm Ash, a pokemon trainer, ever heard of me?"

"N... No.." The girl stuttered and blushed.

"No?" Ash smiled. "Well, thank you then!"

He turned around and walked away from the confused blond with a snickering rodent on his shoulder.

"Pikachuuu..." Pikachu sighed.

"What do you mean about 'player'?" Ash asked slightly hurt by the pokemon's comment. "Do you want me to drop you into the 'Pika-power generator' at Viridian City again!"

"Pika! Pikachu!!" Pikachu yelled to its trainer.

"Wouldn't I?" Ash smirked.

Pikachu shivered at the thought of being dropped into a cylinder full of female-Pikachu's..... again.

Ash shook Amelia a little harder now, causing her to stir with her eyes.

"Are we there yet?" She asked confused.

"Look around and you'll see." Ash smirked at his baby-sister.

Amelia looked around and saw several people walk by. She cheered and started to jump up and down, until she felt tired.

"I'm tired!" Amelia complained.

"Don't worry." Ash assured her. "It's just the heat, your body isn't used to it. It will get better soon, are you ready to go to the hotel?"

Amelia nodded happily as she watched her big brother unattached a red and white ball.

"Charizard!" Ash shouted. "I need you assistance!"

Charizard emerged from the ball with a great roar, he then looked confused around and glared a little at his trainer.

Ash laughed, he had used the call that he uses when his pokemon should be ready for battle.

"Sorry Charizard." Ash finished laugh. "I'm just wondering if you could take me and my sister towards Petalburg City?"

Charizard spit out a small flame and turned his head away with his arms crossed. Ash looked at his sister and nodded approving.

Amelia climbed up on the red dragon and hugged its neck.

"Pleeeeaaasseeee Charrie? Can you fly us to Petleburg?" She asked in a sweet and childish voice.

Charizard got even redder than usual and sweat-dropped, most of it because this act attracted a lot of laughing, pointing people.

"So..." Ash smirked. "What do you say Charizard? You want to stay here or go to Petalburg City?"

Charizard let out a quick and loud roar that meant something like: _Let's get the hell out of here!_

Ash laughed as he took Amelia off Charizard's neck and jumped onto him with the rodent still on his shoulder.

"Let's go Charizard!" Ash shouted as Charizard let out a roar and flew away.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Amelia asked after two hours of straight flying. "I need to go to the bathroom!"

All of the males sweat-dropped at the girls remark. Ash took out his map and checked it. They had flown over Oldale Town for about an half hour ago, the people had looked up when they flew past them, a flying Charizard isn't a normal sight in Hoenn. It would take some time to reach Petalburg and then to check into their hotel.

"We're there about an half hour!" Ash smiled to the little girl.

Amelia looked at her brother for a moment. "And if I can't wait so long?"

"Then warn us so Charizard can hold you!" Ash smirked.

Tears began to be visible after her brothers remark, Ash noticed that and cursed himself.

"Don't cry Amelia!" He assured her. "I was only kidding! We will make it in time!"

Amelia seemed to accept his words and got happy once again.

Ash took out a long sigh of relief as he saw the town approach.

* * *

May and Drew, along with a few others, were walking out from the school.

Suddenly, they heard a giant roar and looked up to see a majestic big red dragon. Most of the pupils gasped in astonishment as the dragon flew over them.

"What is that?!" May asked her friend gasping.

"I... I don't know...." Drew looked with his mouth open.

"Woah!" They heard one of the pupils say "A Charizard!"

"Charizard?" Responded another. "Looks like we're going to get visit from Kanto!"

"I can see clearly that it's a trainers Charizard!" Said an arrogant trainer. "Look at the strength and power it radiates!"

"Shut up!" Drew quickly joined the fight. "It's clearly that such great pokemon belongs to a coordinator! Right May?.... May?"

Drew looked around and saw that May already had left, he thought that she had probably went to the park. He shrugged and started to argue with a trainer that had called him 'A grass-haired boy-lover'.

* * *

"Charizard! Prepare for landing!" Ash ordered his pokemon as they began to lower themselves towards the ground.

Charizard roared in approval as he took ground with a light 'thud'. Ash quickly jumped off Charizard along with Pikachu and was about to pick Amelia off the dragon.

"No!" Amelia shouted as she hugged the dragon. "I want to fly more! Please?"

"Amelia...." Ash smiled. "Charizard needs to rest now, I'm going to call him into his ball and you wouldn't want to be sitting on him when I do that, right?"

The little girl seemed to think for a moment, then she nodded slowly and jumped off Charizard.

"Thanks for the help Charizard." Ash smiled as he recalled his pokemon.

"Thanks Charrie!" Amelia yelled as she waved her hand along with the little rodent.

"Ready to go in?" Ash asked his sister.

Amelia had already walked into the building as Ash said that, causing him to shake his head in amusement and walk after her.

"Do you help pokemon from hurting themselves?"

Ash smiled at the voice of the little girl, he saw her stand at the desk and ask a pink-haired woman questions about pokemon.

"You can say that!" The woman smiled at the little girl's cuteness.

"Nurse Joy!" Ash said as he walked up towards the desk. "We have a reservation."

"Umm, how do you know my name?" Nurse Joy asked a rather confused.

Ash just gave her a strange look. "You're serious?"

Joy giggled.

"I'm just kidding with you, I know that all Joy's look the same!"

Ash resisted to mimic a special breeder when a Nurse Joy said those words.

"What's your name?" Joy asked as she looked through the books.

"Ash and Amelia Ketchum." Ash simply stated.

Nurse Joy paled with those words.

"Master Ash! I'm such a big fan of you!" She shrieked.

Ash quickly looked around in the lobby, only to find it was empty, he sighed in relief and covered the nurse's mouth.

"Please Nurse Joy!" Ash begged. "Don't call me that!"

The pink-haired woman gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm here on a vacation with my sister, I just want to relax without people knowing who I am." Ash sent her a sad smile. "How did you know about me?"

Nurse Joy got an embarrassed look as she looked down towards the ground.

"Well, you see..." She started. "I'm from Kanto myself, I was stationed here one year ago, I wouldn't be surprised if I'm the only person in Hoenn that knows who you am!"

Ash sighed in relief once again.

"And that's how I like to keep it Nurse Joy, can you please do that?"

"Don't worry Master Ash!" Nurse Joy replied happily. "It will be my honor!"

"Thanks, but it's enough if you call me Ash." Ash smiled along with the little girl.

"Sure Ma... Ash..." Joy smiled as she handed him the key. "Can I have your autograph?"

Ash turned around and faced the nurse.

"I'll say this: If you don't tell anyone who I am I will give you an autograph before I leave for Kanto! Does that sounds okay?"

Nurse Joy nodded with her calm smile at her face.

"That's good, let's go Amelia and Pikachu!" Ash smiled once again as they made their way towards their room.

Their room had two bedrooms with one bathroom in each of them. There was air-conditioners in all of the rooms and their kitchen was small but looked effective. They saw a huge living room with a big plasma TV and a couch and a few chairs. There was also a small table at the end of the room, they also had a balcony that was at the side of the hotel that was heading towards the forest.

Ash looked at his sister and rodent. "Will this do?"

Amelia and Pikachu started to cheer as the little girl ran into her room and started to jump in her bed at the same time as Pikachu somehow managed to get the refrigerator open and started to lick ketchup from a bottle.

Ash sighed, he walked into his room and dumped his bag on the bed. The raven-haired trainer then walked into the kitchen and started to cook lunch for them, he wasn't as great as Brock on it but you could still eat it.

After 15 minutes he called on his two companions, the little girl and rodent came running like a lightning had struck them and seated themselves at the table.

Ash severed the little girl his newly made noodles and handed the little pokemon a bottle of ketchup, they sat and ate in silence until Amelia spoke up.

"What are we going to do today?" She asked with her girly little smile.

"Well, I was planning to go to town this evening, but now when you're here I cannot do it..." Ash responded her with a sad smile.

"But I want to go to town!" Amelia stated with a high voice. "Why can't I?"

"Well, the places I was going to go to wouldn't allow a five year old to come in." Ash replied her simply. "We just have to take a walk before we decides what to do tomorrow."

"Yeey!!" Amelia cheered as she left her food half-eaten and began to run to the door.

"Amelia!" Ash cried out after her and started to follow her. "To me Pikachu!"

Pikachu nodded and threw away his bottle before he jumped onto his master's shoulder.

"_How the heck can she run so damn fast_" Ash thought irritated as he continued to hunt the little girl.

He ran through the lobby, but he suddenly stopped and walked up to the girl at the desk.

"Nurse Joy!" He started. "Did you see Amelia run past here?"

"I actually did." Joy smiled. "She ran towards the park outside, it's not much but there is a very beautiful nature inside it and..."

Ash didn't hear the nurse's last words, he had already ran out and were heading towards the park

"_If it just wasn't so damn hot!_" Ash thought as he cursed the gazing sun as he continued to run towards the park.

* * *

Amelia was starting to get scared, she looked around in the park and saw nobody. She thought that her brother had been after her, but now she couldn't see him!

The little girl felt her tears reach her eyes as she tried to find anyone to talk to, she started to run again without knowing if she ran towards the hotel or another direction.

* * *

May walked through the park with a smile on her face, it was always pretty here. The leaves on the trees were always green and the trees let through a normal amount of sunshine. She walked over a small wooden-bridge that was build over a small pond, she smiled as she heard the water purl with a soft noise. She felt a small breeze into her hair as she stretched her arms out and took in the clear scent of air. She loved the park, nothing changed in that. The trees were at the same place, the bridge never moved a millimeter, the girl that was running towards her.... wait a minute....

May looked confused as she saw a crying little girl run up to her and hug her.

"Calm down, it's alright..." May said as she got down to the little girl's level and dried her tears. The little girl had long black hair with a round face and a red T-shirt with a pair of blue shorts. "Where are you from?"

The girl stopped sobbing and looked at the beautiful brunette.

"Home..." She replied sadly.

May smiled a comforting smile.

"And where's home?"

"Kanto."

May's eyes widened.

"You're telling me that you live in Kanto?!" She spoke with a loud whisper.

The little girl nodded sadly.

"But what are you doing so far away?"

"I'm on vacation here!" The little girl started to cry again.

"Please don't cry!" May took the little girl into an embrace. "I'm May, what's your name?"

"A.. Amelia.." Amelia dried her tears.

"It's nice to meet you Amelia." May smiled at the little girl.

Amelia giggled a bit and looked down shyly towards the ground, that act made May want to take the girl into another hug.

"You know..." May smiled. "I've a brother that's about your age!"

"Really?" Amelia's eyes grew huge.

"Really." May comforted her. "But he's a dork and you're not!"

The brunette's words caused the little girl to laugh so hard that she fell to the ground. May giggled a little as she saw the little cute girl roll around on the ground trying to cease her laughter.

After a few minutes Amelia was finally able to stop laugh.

"Where are you staying?" May asked the little girl.

"At a hotel nearby." Amelia told her.

"Do you live there alone?" May frowned.

"No, my brother lives there too!" Amelia stated happily as she started to jump up and down again. "And Chuie and Charrie and Toisy and Apey and Nummy! And Otty!"

"Calm down now Amelia!" May laughed at the girls hyperactive behavior. "Do you want me to walk back with you to the hotel?"

Amelia nodded happily and grabbed May's hand.

"Let's go then!" May laughed as she lead Amelia towards the hotel.

The walked for about two minutes until they heard two voices.

"Amelia!!" and "Pikaaa!!"

May looked puzzled at the girl.

"Friends of yours?"

She didn't get any response, the girl had already let her hand go and ran towards the sound.

"Amelia!" May shouted as she started to run after her. "Wait! It can be dangerous!"

She reached the little girl and saw her hug a person that was on his knees, at the side of them was a little, yellow rodent with a thunderbolt-shaped tail.

"Don't run away like that!" May heard a muffled voice scold the little girl. "Do you know how worried we were?"

"Sorry big brother!" Amelia cried. She then got glad again. "May helped me!"

The little girl let go of her brother as he raised himself from the ground so May could get a better look on him.

May gasped at the handsomeness the boy showed, he was maybe 10 centimeters taller than her and had short, raven-black hair. His auburn-colored eyes were warm and comforting, he wore brown, long short and a black T-shirt. He looked slightly muscular and May couldn't help but feel a little drool take form in the corner of her mouth.

Ash looked at the brunette that helped Amelia. She the most beautiful thing he had ever seen! She had long, brown hair that reached her back. She wore a white summer-skirt and a pink blouse without any sleeves. The blouse showed a little cleavage from her perfectly formed body. Her sapphire-colored eyes were glistering in the sun, sending shivers down his spine. Ash felt the blood go to his face a little as he watched the beautiful girl in front of him.

"May? Big brother?" The little girl asked confused, the two teenagers had been staring at each other for a while now. "Are you dead?"

Her words quickly snapped the two youngsters out of their thoughts as they looked down to the ground and started to blush.

"Are you alright?" Amelia asked worried.

Ash decided that he had to speak. Heck, he was able to battle for his title in front of thousands of people but not talk to a single girl!

"Thanks..." Ash finally spoken. "For helping my sister."

May's heart instantly melt at the sound of the clear but deep voice.

"N... No problem!" She stuttered and forced herself to look at his handsome face. "I'm May."

Ash and May didn't know why, but suddenly it didn't feel as hard as before to talk to each other.

"Nice to meet you May, I'm Ash!" Ash smiled as he offered her his hand.

May shook it and shivered as she came into contact with the boy's skin, Ash did the same thing.

"So..." May spoke after a few minutes of silence. "How did you come to Petalburg?"

"_What kind of stupid question is that!?!?_" May screamed in her head.

Ash opened his mouth but was interrupted by his younger sister.

"We flew here on Charrie!" She laughed happily at the memory.

"Charrie?" May asked puzzled and forgot to scold herself for her question. "Who's Charrie?"

Ash cleared his throat and glared a little at Amelia.

"His name is Charizard." Ash stated with slight pride.

May's eyes grew huge.

"Was it you that flew over our school for a few hours ago?"

"That could have been us, yes." Ash smiled and May felt her heart met once again. "School you say? Pokemon or a normal school?"

"Pokemon." May responded him simply. She wanted to ask him a question that she had been thinking of for a long time now. "Are you a coordinator?"

"Me? No." Ash shook his head. "I don't think I would manage to become one."

"He's the best trainer in the world!" Amelia yelled out suddenly. "Nobody can beat him!"

"Thanks Amelia!" Ash smiled a little nervous.

May laughed, she thought that Amelia was only fooling around, nobody could be one of the best trainers in the world at such young age.... right?

"What about you?" Ash asked suddenly. "Are you a trainer or a coordinator?"

"Coordinator..." May sighed and waited for Ash's comments about how coordinator was not as hard to be as a trainer. But they never come, much to May's surprise.

"A coordinator? You got to be a rather skilled to be one..." Ash smiled approving.

May was taken back, never, in her whole life, has a trainer admitted that a coordinator was as hard to be as a trainer!

"Why do you say that?" May asked confused.

Ash just sent her an even more confusing look.

"All trainers in my school says that coordinator's aren't as good as trainers, and we do the same." She finished with a sigh.

Ash looked at the brunette for a moment, then he smiled at her once again.

"You shouldn't feel bad about that." He assured her. "You have to travel a lot to see that both of the professions have their hard and easy sides. I have to admit that I was skeptical to coordinators when I began my training career..." Ash rubbed his head sheepishly.

"What made you change your mind?" May asked curious.

"A coordinator kicked my ass..." Ash laughed.

"Big brother said ass!" Amelia shouted and ran around. "I'm going to call mummy and daddy!"

Ash and May sweat-dropped.

"Does she always call you big brother?" May asked after a moment.

"Yeah..." Ash simply told her.

"Why? Isn't that annoying?"

Ash had an embarrassed look on his face.

"You see... I told her to do that." Ash saw May's puzzled look and continued to explain. "She always has had problem to pronounce names, for instance: She calls Pikachu for Chuie and Charizard for Charrie."

"But she said my name right." May smiled sweetly at the trainer, causing Ash to blush a little and gulp.

"Well, May isn't such a hard name to say."

"What does she calls you?"

Ash seemed to hesitate a bit.

"Let's just say that she hasn't learned yet how to pronounce the sh-sound yet."

May started to giggle. "You mean?"

"Yes." Ash lowered his head. "She uses ss instead of sh!"

May broke down in laughter as Amelia stopped and looked confused at the same in front of her. Ash stood there with a mix between smile and annoyed look.

"Are you together now?"

The little girl's words made both Ash and May to freeze and blush heavily.

"Umm, Amelia and I got to go!" Ash spoke a rather quick as he picked up Pikachu and the little girl. "I'll be seeing you soon!"

"Bye!" May smiled as she waved to the three figures that looked fainter and fainter for every second.

May noticed that she had her right hand over her heart.

"_What is this?_" She thought. "_It's not like I'm crushing on that boy... or am I?_"

She started to blush like crazy before she decided to go home.

* * *

"_What's wrong with me!?_" Ash groaned as he dragged the little girl towards the hotel. "_I've never been acting so strange in front of a girl before!_"

Ash walked up the stairs and in to his room, he started to make them some supper, trying to get the thoughts of the beautiful brunette out of his head.

"_I really got to call Brock about this!_" Ash thought with another groan.

**End of chapter 3**

* * *

**Hurray! Ash and May has met for the first time (Now you see what I mean when I said that I needed Amelia in this story! But I still needs her a little more!)**

**Yeah, Paul's gay too. (But I don't think that I'll mention him in this story anymore, I just wanted to tell you that he's probably gay ^^)**

**I would also like to thank one of my reviewers for the idea with making Drew crushing on Harley (anyone who knows what the ships name is?)  
**

**Remeber that it's better to review late than never!**

**R&R and I'll be seeing you in the next chapter!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know that I said that this chapter would probably get shorter, but then I added some things in it that I had forgot! So from now on I'm not going to tell how long or short the chapter's going to be!**

**I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter as much as you did before (and if you didn't enjoy the one before I'm hoping that you'll enjoy this one!)**

**Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

Ash laid in his bed, the warmth was perfect. He hadn't been able to sleep that good for ages! He didn't know if it was the meeting with the brown-haired girl or his decision to take a vacation, probably both. He could feel a little furry ball on his stomach and guessed that Pikachu also didn't had any problems to sleep last night. He chuckled a little tiredly as he remembered the trouble he and his fellow rodent had when they had to make Amelia go to bed. But that didn't bother him, he knew that she would sleep for a long...

"Big brother! Chuie!" Ash groaned and turned around in his bed, facing the wall.

"It's time to get up big brother!" Amelia laughed childishly as she got up in Ash's bed and tried to make him wake up.

"A little longer Amelia..." Ash yawned as he pulled the cover over his head a little more.

"No!" She whined laughing.

Amelia decided to wake up her brother's pokemon first, she poked the little yellow mouse carefully. Pikachu yawned and scratched its head tiredly before he closed his eyes once again. Amelia sighed and decided to play rough, she pushed the little rodent so he got on his back. That didn't help a bit, Pikachu still snoozed with a little smile on its face. Amelia frowned annoyed and pushed the little rodent hard... too hard.

"Pika!" Was the sound when the little pokemon fell down from the bed to the floor.

"Sucker..." Ash chuckled gleefully, half conscious, as he heard his pokemon.

Amelia took a hold on his cover and pulled with all her might, she was soon helped by the little rodent that thought that it was unfair that his master was getting to sleep but not him.

The black-haired girl and the yellow pokemon fell to the floor with a 'thud' as they took the cover with them. Ash just continued to sleep peacefully.

"Chuie, can you make big brother lit up?" Amelia asked the little pokemon curiously. "I remember that you did it for a few years ago at Christmas!"

Pikachu rubbed his head sheepishly as he remembered that he had zapped its master when they still was a novice trainer and pokemon at Christmas eve.

"Pikachu!" The little rodent shook his little head, refusing to do it.

The little girl pouted and looked down to the ground, she looked like to be in deep thoughts. Suddenly she got an idea! She ran out from the room and Pikachu, with its sensible hearing, heard some water being tapped up into something.

Amelia walked back into the room with an evil smirk on her face, in her hand she held a glass of water. Pikachu got the hint and started to snicker heavily at the thought. After all, Pikachu was innocent... right?

"Big brother! Time to wake up!" Amelia giggled a little.

"No, I don't want to!" Ash whined tiredly as he turned around once again.

"I will count to fifteen!" The little girl said very annoyed.

"You can't even count to fifteen!" The raven haired boy responded her with his face in his pillow.

"I can!"

"Not...."

"One!" Amelia began furiously. "Two! Three! Four! Five!...." She halted for a second.

"See..." Ash yawned.

"Six!" She stated proudly. "Seven! Eight! Nine!...."

There was a moment of silence.

"And after nine comes....?" The elite smiled with his face still in his pillow.

"Water!!" Amelia shouted and poured the water all over the poor trainer's head.

"What the ****!?!" Ash shouted as he looked around in the room with a wild look, his look stopped when he saw the little girl in front of him with a scared face and a trembling lip.

"I'm sorry Amelia!" Ash said quickly as he took her into a hug. "I didn't mean to say that!"

Amelia was still feeling a little scared, she had never heard her big brother say that kind of word, she remembered when a young boy at home had said that and her mother scolded the boy for a half hour!

"Why..." The little girl started with big wet eyes. "Why did big brother say that? Should you say that?"

Ash smiled weakly at the little girl.

"No Amelia, it's a bad word that nobody should say."

"But you did!" The little black haired girl stated with a loud and trembling voice.

"I did and it was a bad thing to do." Ash sighed. "Just forget that I said that word, OK?"

Amelia seemed to think for a moment, then she nodded slowly and her face cracked up into a little smile.

"That's better!" The elite chuckled and took her into another hug. "You want breakfast?"

Amelia nodded again happily.

"Then we are going to the beach!" She cheered and started to jump up and down like a Mankey on sugar rush.

"Beach?" Ash asked puzzled. "Why are we going to a beach?", "Pikaa?"

"You promised!" Amelia yelled and crossed her arms with a pout. "You keep what you promise!!"

"Calm down kid!" Ash chuckled and held his hands up. "If I promised then we're going!"

"Yaaaay!!" She cheered once again and ran to the breakfast table and waited for her food.

"Did I really promise her that we should go to the beach?" Ash asked his pokemon puzzled.

"Pikachuuu...." The rodent shook his head, then he grinned and jumped up on the table and started to lick from the ketchup bottle.

The raven haired elite laughed a little for himself when he sat down at the table. Amelia really did know how to get things the way she wanted. Besides, it could be fun to go to the beach. Who knows what can happen there?

"Big brother...."

Ash broke from his thoughts and looked at his little sister, she looked both curious and excited for some reason.

"Mom says that Chuie can't sit on the table!" She pointed at the embarrassed rodent with the ketchup-bottle in its hands.

"Well...." Ash smirked. "Mom isn't here right now."

The little girl seemed to understand as she smiled too.

"So that means that I can sit on the table too?" She asked curious.

"No!" The elite quickly said and regretted his previous words.

"Why!?" She called out sadly.

Ash sighed, this was going to be a long morning...

* * *

"Morning May!" The middle-aged brunette smiled at her daughter. "Slept well?"

"No!" May muttered. "That little brat has kept me awake all the night!"

"Don't talk about you brother like that!" Caroline scolded her daughter. "I know that you're angry at him because of the water accident yesterday but that isn't an excuse for acting so stubborn!"

May sighed, she knew that her mother was right, she would not gain anything on keeping a grudge on her little brother for so long.

"You're right..." She said after a while. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me May." Her mother sent her a weak smile, she knew where this was going. "Apologize to your brother."

Caroline waited for her daughters outburst, but it never came!

"I will later." The young brunette sighed and walked towards the table to get some breakfast.

"Hold it young lady!" Caroline shouted and stepped in front of May, blocking her path. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" May asked puzzled. "Nothing is wrong, why do you ask?"

"You seems so spaced out..." Caroline thought for a moment. "Have you been drinking?"

"Mom!" May yelled, she was not in the mood to talk about things like that. "You know I don't drink!"

"I see..." Caroline hesitated. "Have you met a boy?"

"No!" May said quickly and took a short step away from her mother.

"You have!" She squealed. "You're blushing!"

May cursed her blood as she tried to cover her face and somehow get pass her mother. It was no use, Caroline had blocked the path once again and she wasn't going to move until she had told her everything she wanted to hear!

"You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what I want to hear!" She smiled at her daughter. "What's his name and how long have you been going out?"

"We are NOT going out yet!" May gasped and clasped her hands in front of her mouth, why did she say that last word!?

"'yet'?" Caroline smirked. "My little baby has a crush!"

"Mom!" May shouted and blushed even harder. "I don't like him!"

"Why not?" Caroline grinned, she knew that she already had won the battle.

"I... I..." May stuttered. "Fine! I like him, but you better not tell dad or Max!"

"Don't worry honey, your secret is safe with me!" May's mother smiled comforting. "How did you meet him?"

"It wasn't a big deal! I was walking in the park and met a little girl that said that she had gotten lost, I decided to walk her back to the hotel she was staying in and I met her brother and his pokemon that were looking for her." May took a deep breath of air. "The little girl's name is Amelia and his name's Ash, he's a pokemon trainer!"

"A trainer?" Caroline smiled. "Didn't you say that trainers were 'icky'?"

"That was ten years ago!" May defended herself. "He isn't like those immature guys at school he's so..." She tried to find the right words.

"Dreamy?" Caroline smirked.

The brunette coordinator sighed. "Yes...."

Caroline nodded her head approving, it was nice that her daughter didn't find boys immature and 'icky' anymore, she blamed Max for that. She walked towards the table in the kitchen and began to cut up some bread as she continued to talk.

"I think that it's great that he's a trainer!" She called out from the kitchen. "Your father has always wanted you to get married to a trainer instead of a coordinator!"

"Mum!" Caroline heard her daughter's annoyed voice. "It's not like I'm going out with him!"

"Yet!" May's mother laughed. "You're not going out with him yet! Don't forget to wear protection when you do that!"

"I'm NOT going to talk about that with you!" May blushed furiously and grabbed her bag before she ran out from the house.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked herself puzzled. "I'm just telling her to take with her her pokemon if she's going out to town..."

* * *

"Well, this is a nice place!" Ash said as he looked out over the sea. "Right guys?"

"Pika!" The little rodent nodded happily on its master's shoulder.

"It's so big!" Amelia's eyes grew huge as she watched the sandy beach. "Where are everybody?"

Ash got what his sister meant, the beach was completely empty! There was just a few people that were laying on the sandy ground or bathing in the warm sea. On the beach was an ice-cream stand and some benches besides it, making the little girl look excited at the little building. Ash was wearing a pair of black swimming shorts that almost reached his knees, they had a red flame on the right side. His little sister was wearing an orange one piece swimsuit with her hair tied into a pony-tail. Amelia had also requested that Pikachu should wear something, the little rodent was wearing sun clips and red swimming trousers with some black lines, much to the embarrassment of the trainer and his pokemon.

The wind was blowing warm and softly at the beach as they made their way towards the water. Ash put the black backpack, that had been on his back, on the sand and took out some beach-towels, there was already a parasol and a couple of chairs at the beach. He laid the towels on the chairs and turned to his little sister.

"So..." He smiled with his arms crossed. "What do you want to do now?"

"Swimming!" The little girl cheered and began to pull her brother towards the water. "Come on big brother!"

"Sorry sis!" The elite laughed and released himself from her grip. "But I'm here to relax, not to jump around in the water and play!"

Amelia seemed really disappointed at his words, but she quickly changed her mood as she started to jump and tried to grip the little rodent from her brother's shoulder.

"C'mon Chuie!" She squealed. "Let's go and bath!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shook his head. "Pika-pi Chu pi-pi chu! Pikachu pika!"

Amelia stopped her jumping and looked strangely at the rodent. "What?"

"He's saying that he wants to stay with me and relax..." Ash sent her a sad smile. "Electricity and water doesn't mix so good."

"But I don't want to go alone!" Amelia cried. "I don't want to!"

"And you shouldn't!" Ash harshly said. "It's to dangerous for a little girl to go swimming on her own!"

"But..." Amelia started.

"I said that you shouldn't swim on your own!" Ash scolded her and was imitated by the rodent.

"But I want to go and swim!" She cried.

"And you will." Ash smiled comforting.

"But you said..."

"I said that either Pikachu and I wanted to swim, but I have some others that would want to!"

Amelia started to cheer and jump up and down again, Ash still couldn't figure out how she managed to do that.

"I want to play with Dilly!" She laughed as she jumped.

"Sorry sis." Ash sighed. "But I've told you that I doesn't have him with me."

"Then I want to play with Charrie!" Amelia demanded and stood with her arms crossed.

"I don't think Charizard would enjoy the beach here..." Ash said more to himself than the little girl. "How about this one!"

And by his last words he threw a red and white ball into the air and summoned a great turtle with a blue shell.

"Toisy!" The little girl laughed and cheered as she started to climb on the blue turtle.

"Blastoise." Ash spoke up, the turtle turned to him. "Take care of Amelia while Pikachu and I take a rest on the beach, OK?"

"Toise!" Blastoise nodded and made his way towards the water with the little girl on his shell.

"Bye big brother!" Amelia shouted and waved to her brother as the turtle got down in the water with her still on his shell.

"Be careful now Amelia!" Ash shouted back as he and Pikachu waved their hands and paws. Ash then turned to the little rodent, Pikachu looked at him too.

"You're ready to relax?" He smiled.

"Pika!" The little mouse cheered and ran towards Ash's backpack. He opened it and jumped inside. Outside it looked like he was wrestling with something inside, the backpack turned around and rolled on the ground before he got whatever he was looking for. He perked out from the backpack with his little head and looked around, making some passing girls to make 'aww'-sounds at it and giggle. Pikachu jumped out from the backpack and ran towards its master with some sort of box in his mouth, he climbed onto Ash's shoulder and dropped the little black box.

"Thanks Pikachu!" Ash smiled as he opened the box and took out two pair of sunglasses, one of them designed for a human and the other for a Pikachu. He handed his faithful friend one of the pair and placed the other one in front of his eyes, Pikachu did the same thing as its trainer.

Seconds later you could find the two of them laying on the beach-towels on the chairs under the parasol and sleep heavily.

* * *

May was just a few meters away from the beach as she saw a group of Wingulls flying over her head, she shook her head in amusement as she saw them fight about some sort of bread that they had found on the ground.

She walked over the little hill that was there to block to the wind and give some sort of discretion from the traffic that was passing by. She saw the small amount of people at the beach. She didn't know why barely anyone came here, it was actually a really nice place to be at! It was a nice bottom at both the water and the beach and it was never too cold or too warm. She shrugged as she continued to walk, she saw a few people sitting or sleeping in the chairs on the way to the water but she didn't really pay any attention to them.

She took off her skirt and blouse and revealed a blue two-pieced swimsuit (The few guys at the beach began to instantly stare at her and quickly lay themselves on their stomachs on the sand...)

May decided to try out the water and began to walk down towards the water on the warm sand, wincing a little at each step she took due to the hotness.

She sighed in relief and comfort as she put her feet down to the cool water, it was a little colder than it is usually but it didn't matter. She took a deep breath and dipped in the sea with a small shriek, she then laughed and began to swim out towards the deeper part.

When she got there she took another deep breath and dived under the water, there she opened her eyes and saw an amazing sight!

Hundreds of Luvdiscs and Goldeens were swimming around her, she even saw some Mantines swim around at the deep looking for food. She saw something far away from her that was heading towards her direction, it looked like to be larger than her but she still couldn't see it. She continued to examine it for a few seconds before her eyes stirred up in horror.

Coming towards her was a Tentacruel with several tentacles, and it didn't look friendly!

Suddenly a scene from where she was younger began to play in her head. She had been out with her mother to a beach and decided to take a bath, but then a Tentacruel had attacked her and instead of her mother to try to fend of the pokemon she tried to capture it! But that wasn't the worst part, when she threw the ball she missed the pokemon and hit her daughter on the head, causing her to faint and almost drown! She didn't remember what had happen next but her mother said that the Tentacruel had got scared for some reason and disappeared as Caroline fished her unconscious daughter up.

May felt panicked as the water-pokemon headed towards her, she didn't know if it wanted to play with her or hurt her and she didn't want to find out.

She quickly broke the surface and started to swim towards the shore as she somehow felt the pokemon after her, she tried to swim as fast as she could even if it wasn't fast enough!

She felt something pass under her and then came the big jellyfish-pokemon came up in front of her, blocking her way.

"What do you want?!" May yelled as she tried to take another way from it.

The pokemon didn't respond, it only blocked her way once again and looked more and more enraged.

May felt her panic raise once again as she saw the pokemon come closer and closer, she closed her eyes and prepared for the pokemon's slimy arms to be wrapped around her and take her towards the deep.

Suddenly, she felt a jet of water pass her head and smash into something on the other side of her.

"Leave May alone you big meanie!" She heard a little girl's voice. "Get him Toisy!"

May then heard the one called 'Toisy' grunt and shoot away another jet of water towards its opponent, May opened her eyes and saw the Tentacruel retreat towards the deep and swim out of the bay, she felt a wave of relief and turned around to thank the one who saved her.

She yelled in surprise as she faced a large, blue turtle-like head.

"Hi May!" She heard the little and happy voice again.

May looked up and saw a little girl with black hair sitting on the turtle-pokemon, waving at her.

"Amelia!" May shouted in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you!" Amelia laughed happily as she crawled around on the turtle's shell.

"Oh yeah, thanks for saving me Amelia and...." May hesitated.

"This is Toisy!" Amelia laughed as she slid down on the shell and hugged the embarrassed pokemon.

"Toisy?" May asked puzzled, she had never heard of a pokemon named Toisy. "Is that a Kanto-pokemon?"

"Toise, Blastoise!" The turtle pokemon said annoyed.

"Blastoise..." May remembered a forgotten lesson in school about the shell-pokemon. "Are you the evolution from one of the Kanto starters?"

Blastoise nodded with pride.

"But aren't you too young to have a pokemon Amelia?" May continued to ask.

"This is big brother's Toisy!" Amelia said with glee. "Big brother says that Toisy is guarding me today!"

"Is Ash here?" May felt her heart flutter.

"He and Chuie is on the beach." The little girl said with a cute frown. "He didn't want to bath with me!"

"Don't he?" May asked and giggled at the girl's cuteness. "Then we should talk to him, don't you think?"

Amelia laughed as Blastoise lowered himself a little in the water so May could climb up on its shell too. Then he launched himself towards the beach with an incredible speed that made the girls laugh of excitement.

It only felt as just a few seconds past as they reached the shore, Amelia jumped instantly off and hugged the pokemon as thanks as she took May's hand and started to drag her towards the place where Ash and Pikachu were resting.

May felt her face slightly heat up as she approached the raven-haired boy that was resting on the chair along with his faithful companion. Amelia noticed that and giggled a little as she continued to drag her towards the boy.

"Big brother!" Amelia shouted. "I'm done swimming!"

"Good for you..." They heard a tired voice say. "Get some sleep now..."

"I'm not tired!" Amelia whined as she stomped in the ground stubbornly.

Ash muttered something and decided to try and sleep again.

May didn't know why, but she suddenly felt an urge to go to the trainer's side and get him up. She walked up to the chair where he was resting and looked at the handsome face covered by the sunglasses. She carefully removed them to get a better look on the boy that she might have fallen in love with. She felt her face heat up once again as she slowly took her hand towards his face and was about to stroke his hair.

Suddenly, May could see him open his eyes slowly and gaze on her.

"I'm in heaven?"

May began to blush furiously as she heard the raven haired boy's words when he looked tiredly at her.

"May's here big brother!" Amelia yelled and broke the silence.

Ash's eyes stirred up as he realized that the brunette's face was only a few centimeters from his, he also blushed into the same color as the brunette as he began to stutter.

"M... May!" He exclaimed and got up from his seat. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I disturbed you!" May said annoyed by the boy's question. "But I live here and I came to take a dip in the water! If you don't want me here I can leave!" She added disappointed and began to walk away.

"What?! No!" Ash shouted and grabbed her wrist. "I want you... I mean I want you here!"

There was an awkward silence again between the two teenagers as the turtle, rodent and little girl watched curiously at the two.

"I saved May!" She stated proudly after a while, causing the turtle to grunt a little.

"What?" Ash asked puzzled and broke from the silence.

"Yeah, a Tentacruel attacked me when I was swimming." May began as she saw Ash raise an eyebrow. "But Blastoise fought the pokemon away and saved me!"

Ash sent a smile to his pokemon that pridefully received it.

"Great job Blastoise!"

"What about me?!" Amelia asked slightly hurt by his comment. "I helped too!"

The group began to laugh at the little girl's stubbornness once again.

Ash stopped laugh after a while and got down to his knees so he reached the girl's level.

"I'm proud of you too!" He chuckled as he tousled the little girl's black hair.

"Hey!" Amelia yelled as she tried to fix her hair as it once was before Ash's little attack. "Now it's ruined!"

May smiled knowingly at the girl's attempt to fix her hair, she walked up to the girl and took her hands away from her hair and began to help her to place it into its pony-tail once again.

"Stay still." The brunette said in a sweet voice. "This won't take long."

After just a few minutes the girl's hair was at it had been when they arrived at the beach.

"Thanks!" The little girl smiled bubbly. "You're much better than big brother and Chuie!"

"Hey!/Pika!" You could hear the two shouted slightly hurt. "A trainer doesn't need to learn how to do things like that!"

Amelia only stuck her tongue out towards the trainer and laughed along with the coordinator.

Ash and Pikachu began to mutter something that couldn't be heard by the two girl's as he returned Blastoise to its pokeball.

"Sooo..." May began after a few seconds of silence. "Was Blastoise your first pokemon?"

"Why would he be my first?" Ash asked puzzled at the same time as he smiled at the coordinator.

"He is one of the Kanto starters!" May exclaimed proud that she knew that piece of information.

"So is Charizard." Ash smiled as he took the brunette down to earth once again. "And I also has a Venusaur that's the grass-starter in Kanto!"

"Oh..." May said with hesitation. "But then who is it?"

"It's this little guy!" Ash chuckled as he rubbed the little rodent under its cheek, earning a "pikaaa".

"He's so cute!" May giggled as she started to pet the little rodent too.

"Yeah, that's what I said in the beginning too...." Ash mumbled as he thought back at the painful meeting with the rodent.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Ash reassured her with another smile that she loved. "I'm going to get some ice-cream for Amelia, you want some?"

"I'd love to!" May smiled a gorgeous smile that caused the trainer to gulp.

"O... Okay then!" Ash stuttered as he blushed and made a sign to his pokemon to get up on his shoulder. He then walked towards the stand without saying another word.

There was a few minutes of silence

"You like my brother!"

May both jumped and blushed by the little girl's outburst.

"W... What!?" She yelled. "What make you think that?!"

"Do you or do you not!?" Amelia asked with another smile.

"I do n..." May began.

"You do!!" The little girl squealed delighted.

"Gah!" May shouted frustrated. "Is it written in my forehead or something?!"

"Fine!" She spoke after a moment. "I do like your brother, happy?"

Amelia nodded her head excited in agreement.

"My brother likes you too!"

The brunette began to blush furiously again, why can't she stop blushing?!

"H.. how do you know that?" She stuttered. "Has he said something?" She added with a hopeful voice.

"No!" The little girl giggled, May felt her heart sink. "But the way he acts around you is proof enough!"

May smiled at the little girl, was it true that Ash liked her? Did she really dare to ask him? Probably not...

* * *

Ash paid for the ice-cream and gave one of the to the little yellow mouse that was placed on his shoulder, Pikachu began to lick it with a delightful expression, he then walked towards the chairs they had taken.

Ash frowned lightly as he saw Amelia ask May something and then the brunette blushed furiously. He shrugged and kept going.

But when he was just maybe 10 meters away from them he got a better look at May.

Ash had traveled to more places than the most people. He had also seen things that people wouldn't believe existed. But he had never... NEVER seen such beauty that the brunette was radiating, her body was being lit up by the sun slowly going down in the horizon, the most gorgeous face and lips he had ever seen were placed on the coordinator's face as she saw him and smiled. When she smiled the trainer felt like he was going to melt away, he felt like nothing could stop him! He felt like...

"Big brother! What are you doing?"

Ash winced and broke from his trance.

"What?"

"You've been standing there for a long time and stared at May!" Amelia exclaimed with a cheeky smile. "Do you like her?"

"Amelia!" Ash shouted embarrassed as he felt his cheek heat up, and it didn't help that the rodent on his shoulder seemed to have the time of its life. "You shouldn't talk about things like that!"

"Fine!" The little girl huffed and turned around.

Ash looked at the stunning brunette once again, she was also blushing furiously and was looking down towards the ground for the moment.

"It's getting late..." Ash mumbled. "We needs to head home..."

"Can May come too?" Amelia asked excited. "Can she?!"

"May..." The elite started and looked at the brunette. "You want to walk with us?"

"W... which way are you going?" May stuttered, she cursed herself for her shyness!

"We're going towards the pokemon center and then to the hotel." Ash tried as calmly as he could to tell her.

"I... I live a rather close on the way!" May exclaimed. "I can go with you on the way!"

Ash resisted to jump up and down along with Amelia and pump his fist into the air, he had to thank Brandon for his lessons later on.

"Let's go then!" He laughed as he took the backpack to his shoulder, he smiled a little as he saw that the rodent once again had fallen asleep. Ash took Pikachu and put him into his backpack before he started to walk towards the hotel along with May and Amelia.

* * *

They had walked for a couple of minutes and had been talking to each other instantly, May talked about her school and friends and Ash about his journeys, but not the one against the Kanto Elite Four. Amelia had talked about how she played with her brother's pokemon and asked Ash from time to time if she could carry Pikachu, she got a 'no' each time.

Soon May stopped, the two others stopped too and sent her a confusing look.

"This is where I turn..." May said as she made a gesture towards another road a few meters ahead. "It was nice to meet you again..."

Both Ash and May seemed to find the right words to say, but they couldn't figure it out. To just simply drop down on one knee and tell the girl his eternal love didn't seem as a good choice.

"Well..." Ash started. "Bye then..."

"Bye..." May softly answered and began to walk.

"Hold it!!" A little girl yelled, making the two teens to stop in their tracks.

"What is it Amelia?" Ash asked his sister. "We need to go home now."

"I will not move until you kiss!" Amelia sat herself on the ground with her arms crossed.

Her words stunned the trainer and coordinator.

"What?!?" They both yelled.

"You heard me!" She replied with a hidden smirk.

"Come on now..." Ash sighed. "Don't behave like this, do you think May want to..."

"No!" Amelia yelled once again. "Kiss or I won't move!"

"Amelia..." Ash began getting both irritated and embarrassed.

"Ash..." May began blushing into a very deep shade of red. "I... I don't... think that she will move... unless..." She didn't say any more.

"You... you mean..." Ash stuttered. "It's... okay with you?"

"Yeah..." May stuttered also. "I mean.... It's the only way.... isn't that right Amelia?"

"Yes!"

"OK then..." Ash gulped and slowly began to walk towards the brunette as his heart pounded faster and faster.

May felt her legs trembling as she walked towards the raven haired boy, her heart was in her throat.

Just a few millimeters were between the two teenagers as they closed their eyes and continued to get closer and closer to each other, both were standing stiff with their hands down to their sides.

Ash felt his lips make contact with the brunette's, an amazing feeling was coming over him! He had never felt like this before, he started to slowly deepen the kiss and tried to remember everything that Brock had taught him.

May felt her heart make a spin in her chest as she felt the impact of their lips, she had never felt this happy before! She was slightly surprised when she felt the boy's arms wrap around her waist but she responded it with wrapping hers around his neck and also deepen the kiss. May felt Ash's tongue request permission to enter her mouth and she thought for a moment, she then let it happily enter as she giggled and moaned.

"That's enough!" They both broke apart from the high voice. "The last thing was just gross!"

"Amelia!" The two teens shouted at the little girl while they blushed.

There was a really awkward silence between the group...

"Bye!" May suddenly said and ran towards her home.

Ash didn't know if he should run after her or stay here and scold Amelia, but luckily he got an answer on the question.

"Let her go big brother..." Amelia spoke softly. "She likes you!"

Ash started to glare at the little girl.

"You mind explain to me why you wanted us to kiss first and then yelled that it was gross?" Ash asked annoyed between his teeth.

"I wanted you to kiss!" Amelia defended herself. "Not having a baby!"

Ash started to laugh really hard, he couldn't help it.

"You know..." Ash said between his laugh. "I don't know if I should be happy or angry at you for this!"

"Doesn't matter!" Amelia replied happily as she hugged her brother's arm. "I know that you love me either way!"

"I guess I do..." Ash muttered smiling as he lead her towards the hotel_._

**End of chapter 4**

* * *

**See! Another reason for me to have her in the story! (and there will be even more!)**

**I would want your reviews to tell me what you thought about the chapter!**

**I'm still wondering if there's a ship called after HarleyxDrew.**

**I'll be seeing you in the next chapter!**

**It's better to review**** later than neve****r!**

**R&R  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter!..... There isn't anymore to say? Hold on, let me think a bit.....**

**I got it!**

**In this chapter you're going to see all Ash's pokemon except one! Try to guess who the last one is! (Amelia's nickname on it is in the chapters before)**

**R&R**

**Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

May was getting dressed in her room, she had just taken a shower and still couldn't get the thought of the raven haired boy from her mind, she got so frustrated that she hit the wall softly.

"_What am I doing!?!_" She yelled inside her head. "_Why can't I stop thinking about him?!? And why did I tell him that it was okay to kiss me?!? But the biggest question.... Why did I enjoy it so much?!?_"

May sighed once again and walked down the stairs. When she came home the day before she had rushed straight up to her room and didn't talked with anyone, she was still confused and thankful that her little brother didn't disturb her.

May tried to breath slowly again, today was Dawn coming home and they will meet up in school! Maybe she can ask her something without give away too much of the events from yesterday.

She had got to the end of the stairs and saw her father and mother at the table, eating breakfast. May walked to them and sat down in front of her parents.

"Good morning May!" Norman smiled at her daughter, but the smile turned into a frown as he saw the look on her face. "Something is wrong?"

"No..." May slowly said as she grabbed a loaf of bread and started to make her sandwich. "Everything is fine!"

"May was on a date..." Caroline whispered to her husband, she whispered loud enough so her daughter could hear her.

"Mom!" May yelled embarrassed. "It wasn't a date!"

"But you did meet him!" Caroline stated with pride as she took the newspaper from her husband.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Norman started, but then he remembered the previous words, he sighed and turned to his daughter. "What's the coordinator's name?"

"He's a trainer!" Caroline giggled a bit and looked at her daughters red face. "Isn't that right honey?"

"Mom!" May yelled once again. "Can I at least answer for myself?!"

"A trainer?" The navy-haired gym leader interrupted her. "Didn't you say that trainers were 'icky'?"

"That was ten years ago!" May yelled frustrated as she hurried to eat as quick as possible so she could get away. "Ash isn't like that!"

"So, his name's Ash...." Norman seemed thoughtful. "Maybe I should have a little chat with him..."

"You're not going to scare him away!" May threatened. "If you do that I will never talk to you again!"

"I don't think there would be any difference then!" Norman chuckled. "I think that it's great that you're dating a trainer instead of a coordinator! At least now you can have somebody that defends you!"

"What do you mean with that?!" Both the females in the Maple-family asked.

Norman was a little taken back by the girl's outburst.

"Maybe you and I should have a little talk Norman...." Caroline smirked.

The gym leader gulped, he had totally forgot that his wife used to be a coordinator before they met. The only thing that was left to do is to try and get out of this mess.

"Umm, shouldn't you go to school now May?" Norman asked hesitating.

May gasped, she had totally forgot the time!

"I'm late!" She yelled and ran towards the door at the same time as she tried to attach her fanny bag on her waist. "See ya later!"

The parents laughed as they watched their daughter quickly run through the door, Norman stopped laugh as he saw that his wife was still looking at him.

"So..." Caroline smirked and glared at the same time towards the poor man. "You said something about coordinators being weak?"

The gym leader laughed nervously as he saw his wife cross her arms and walk towards him.

* * *

May had started to walk, even if she came late she still didn't want to be drenched in sweat! She sighed, this was really a good first impression today, especially since they were going to have a battle class later this day!

"Pigeooot!"

May jumped slightly at the unknown shouted, she looked up in the sky and gasped. She saw a big, light-brown bird with a underbelly with a tan color. It had a large and glossy plumage, it also had long yellow and red feathers on its head-crest.

The giant bird came flying towards May with an incredible speed, causing her to back away a little. Soon the bird had landed gracefully in front of her and got down to its knees, May slowly walked up to the bird.

"Can..." She hesitated. "Can I help you?"

"Pidgeot!" The bird nodded and held up his right foot in front of her.

May gave the bird a puzzled look, that was until she saw something tied around its leg. It looked like a piece of paper or something like that, the bird made another gesture with his leg towards her.

"Is it for me?" She asked curiously, she had completely forgot about school.

"Pidgeot!" The bird shrieked in agreement and made another gesture towards her to grab the note.

May slowly untied the note from the bird's leg and wrapped it up, it seemed like somebody had been writing on it.

It said:

_Dear May, how ya being? _

_I would like to start and say that I'm sorry for the thing that happened us earlier, it was not my intention to scare you or something. _

"Ash!" May felt her heart flutter again as she looked at the piece of paper that was written by her crush.

_I don't know how to say this, I've rewritten this note several times already!_

_What I'm trying to say is that I was wondering if we could meet sometime, just the two of us, and get out to a movie or grab something to eat (I understand if you don't want to.)_

"What?!" May yelled terrified as she read the last sentence. "Nononono! I would love to!"

_Anyway, I ordered Pidgeot here to deliver this note to you. He's a good pokemon and was one of my first! If you want to meet with me, please write the place and time and give the note to Pidgeot. I've ordered Pidgeot to obey you for the day, maybe give you a ride to school or something like that!_

_Please write you answer in the end of the paper!_

_Ash (and Amelia says 'hi'!)_

May began to blush furiously as she looked after a pen to answer him, she cursed herself when she found out that she had forgotten the pencil at home! She giggled and blushed a little as she saw the the word 'love' had been written and then erased in front of 'Ash'. She looked at the bird once again.

"You really want to go with me to school?"

Pidgeot nodded and stretched his wings as proof.

"Thanks Pidgeot!...." May then halted herself. "Does Amelia call you 'Otty'?"

The bird looked down towards the ground in embarrassment. May giggled a little and stroke its feathers.

"It's okay, I think that it's cute!" Pidgeot looked strangely at her. "But don't worry, I will call you Pidgeot!"

The bird sighed in relief at those words.

"So, you want me to give me a lift to.... school!?!" May had completely forgot that she should be in school by this time. "I only have two minutes until I begin! I'm going to be late!"

May started panic once again and ran around, making Pidgeot annoyed and blew a little Gust-attack on her.

"Hey!" May scolded the bird after she had got up on her feet. "That wasn't a very nice thing to do!"

Pidgeot only made a gesture for her to jump up on him, May seemed to hesitate a bit before she did it. She took a firm grip around the bird's neck with her arms and sat herself on him.

"I need you to take me to school as fast as you can!" May ordered him. "I don't have a second to waste! Got it?"

Pidgeot nodded and spread it wings before it took away with a great speed, causing May to yell in surprise and fear as he accelerated with an incredible force.

"Slow down!!" May shouted as her grip tightened around the bird that just had broke the sound barrier, but the bird didn't listen and continued to fly towards its destination.

A minute later the pokemon landed with a light 'thud' and let the shaken may get off him.

"T... Thanks..." May stuttered as she slowly made her way towards the school gate with the pokemon right after her. "You're lucky you know, usually we needs to have our pokemon in their balls. But today is just battling and we should be out, so you can stay!"

Pidgeot sneered, what kind of trainers were there who didn't allowed their pokemon to be out of their balls when they wanted? But he followed the brunette through the gate.

Pidgeot eyed the humans around him suspiciously, he wasn't used to have that many around him. Sure, he had battled in front of thousands of people but then it felt like it was just his master and their opponents. He looked a little impressed at the battlefields on the yard, it was surely nothing compared to the fields in the Kanto Elite Four building but it was still a sight to see if you remembered that it was just a school.

"May!"

Pidgeot quickly scanned the voice of the blue-haired girl, the two of them seemed to be a rather close due to their hugging and jumping. Pidgeot clenched his eyes shut in pain by the two girl's squeals of happiness.

May couldn't resist to feel happy, she was hugging her best friend that had been on a vacation for two weeks in another region!

"It's so great to see you!" Dawn said excited as she hugged her again.

"You too!" May responded equally happy.

"Me too!" The girls laughed at the sound of their green-haired friend.

"Hi Drew!" May smiled as Dawn hugged him. "How is it going with Harley?"

"Quiet!" Drew hissed and looked around carefully.

"Harley?" Dawn asked curiously. "Who's Harley?"

"He's..." Drew began.

"Drew's crush!" May finished with a smirk.

"Oh my Mew!!" Dawn squealed. "Tell me everything!"

The two coordinators began to tell the story about Drew's love to their blue-haired friend that was listening intently. After a few minutes they had explained everything to her.

"So, who is he?" Dawn asked excited as she looked around.

"There..." May forced herself to not laugh as she pointed towards the Cacturne dressed man.

"That's.... it?" Dawn asked with a frown as she watched the purple-haired man talk with some girls in the coordinator group.

"What do you mean?!" Drew asked furiously and started his lecture about the 'fantastic' Harley.

May didn't listen, her attention had turned to the bird.... or more like, tried to find the bird. She looked around and couldn't find it! Luckily she had the note in her pocket. She took it up and read it once again and felt the blush approach on her cheek.

"May?!" Drew asked annoyed. "Do you even listen?"

"Y... Yeah!" May blushed as she was snapped away from her thoughts. "Harley is great and all, I know."

"I asked if you knew what lesson we were going to have!" Drew stated annoyed as he glared at the brunette, he had managed to notice her sarcasm this time. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing! I'm fine!" May stated and backed away a little.

"Really?" Drew didn't seem convinced. "Then what's the thing in you hand?"

"Nothing is in my hand!" May lied, or.... She actually told the truth, because Dawn had already snatched the note away from her. "Give it back!"

"Soon...." Dawn smiled as she read it while Drew held back the enraged May. "Who's Ash?"

May began to blush furiously. "It's none of your business!"

"Looks like Drew's not the only one that has a crush here!" Dawn smirked teasingly as she waved with the note in front of May. "You two are pretty similar you know."

"Ha!" May laughed an empty laugh. "At least I have kissed my..." May cursed herself once more, why can't she ever be quiet!?

Dawn began to squeal and jump up and down, hugging her friend.

"When did it happen?!?" She demanded to know. "How was it!?"

May sighed, she knew that she impossibly couldn't get away from her friend. She began to tell her everything, all from the flying Charizard to the kiss.

"That's so romantic!" Dawn stated with a dreamy look I her eyes. "He actually saved your life!"

"Technically, it was his pokemon." May smiled a little sad smile. "He was asleep."

"So, the owner of the Charizard is a trainer..." Drew muttered. "I would like to battle him, to take him down to earth!"

"He isn't like that!" May snapped angrily at him. "He isn't as immature as Morrison!"

Her friends nodded understanding.

"Did somebody call my name?"

May shrugged a little and glared at the round orange-haired man with black eyes. Morrison was in the trainer class and looked even down at the breeders and mocked them, but he didn't bully them, he just teased them and made immature jokes about one thing or another. Both the breeder and coordinator class wanted to beat him, it was just a shame that he was the strongest trainer in his class!

"What do you want Morrison?" Drew asked annoyed, they didn't like each other one bit.

"Calm down grass-hair!" Morrison smirked. "I just thought that somebody called my name!"

"Well, we didn't fat-ass!" Drew growled. "So why don't you get away before I...."

"Call Harley on me?" The trainer smirked.

The green-haired coordinator's eyes grew huge as he blushed and looked down to the ground. "Shut up!"

"Why should I?" Morrison snickered. "Isn't that you crush?"

"Stop teas him!" May entered the fight. "He hasn't done you anything!"

"Ah, May!" Morrison smirked. "What a nice pleasure to see you again! I didn't expect you to show up since our last battle!"

"You cheat!" Dawn cut in. "Neither of us stands a chance against you, it's just because you're borrowing your uncle's pokemon!"

That was also true, Morrison's uncle was no other than Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four. Morrison uses his uncle's pokemon to battle, that means that he doesn't need so much tactic and can aim it all on brute force.

"Crybaby, are we?" The round trainer laughed. "It's just to realize that a trainer is stronger than a coordinator!"

"You don't know that!" May snapped at him. "Many coordinators are better than trainers!"

"Yeah, beginner trainers!" Morrison laughed mocking. "I would like to see you face me in a battle again!"

May was about to respond his question until the alarm sounded and the teachers ordered the students to gather around the fields.

"Good evening class!" Their teacher Roxanne with taupe-colored hair, her hair was in two kind of pony-tails and she had red eyes. Roxanne was the teacher of battles for all classes. "Today we're going to test each others strength in a one on one pokemon battle!"

The trainers cheered and breeders smiled, but the coordinators didn't like it one bit! Why would they have to meet a trainer on his home-field?

"First out we have Dawn Berlitz and Conway Sherman!" Roxanne began. "Can the trainers walk up to the battlefield?"

Dawn walked happily up to her side and looked at the breeder, she knew that this was going to get easy! She was one of the top students in her class, after May, and Conway was one of the worst battlers.

"Send out your pokemon!"

May watched with interest as she saw Dawn's Piplup take out Conway's Venomoth. Drew faced their classmate Kenny but lost against him, she saw every trainer battle each other with all their might, they were battling in front of the whole school!

"May Maple versus..." Roxanne began, but she was interrupted.

".... Me! Me! Let me battle her!" Morrison yelled as he ran to the other side of the field.

"OK then, May walk towards your side too!" Roxanne smiled comforting at the brunette. "Who wants to send out his pokemon first?"

"Let me!" Morrison yelled and threw a pokeball into the air. "Let's go Salamence!"

The ball revealed a strong looking dragon-like pokemon with red wings. The crowd murmured, they all knew Drake's Salamence when they saw him.

May gulped, but she still had a chance! She knew that Drake didn't like too much that Morrison borrowed his pokemon, that's why he had told them to listen to EVERY command Morrison gave them and not to do anything on their own!

May opened her fanny pack and was about to grab a pokeball, but to her horror she noticed that it wasn't just her pen she had forgot!

"May!" The teacher called. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine!" May yelled as she quickly tried to find one. "Just one sec!"

"Are the trainers ready?" The referee asked as he raised his flags.

"Yes!" The orange-haired trainer shouted.

"What? I said that..." May stopped her words, in front of her stood Ash's majestic Pidgeot and waited eagerly to battle.

"Pidgeot...." May whispered. "You sure you want to battle?"

The bird gave a high shriek in agreement.

"May! Why do you use Pidgeot?" Dawn yelled to her friend.

"I'll tell you later!" May shouted back, she didn't want to risk to get disqualified from the battle.

"Like that bird's going to help you!" Morrison smirked. "It needs to be at least able to defeat an Elite Four's pokemon to stand a chance against Salamence, isn't that right partner?"

But Salamence didn't respond him, he glared at the bird as Pidgeot glared at him, Salamence knew that this pokemon wasn't just an ordinary student's pokemon.

"Begin the battle!"

"Flamethrower Salamence!" Morrison smirked.

It suddenly struck May as she saw the pokemon shoot away a huge ball of fire towards her pokemon that she didn't know any of Pidgeot's attacks!

"Avoid it Pidgeot!"

Pidgeot moved away from the attack with such a speed that made the crowd gasp in amazement and Morrison to frown.

"Lucky shot, Flamethrower again!"

"Do what you have to do Pidgeot!"

Salamence fired another flame towards the bird-pokemon. Pidgeot flew straight up and then made an U-turn as he charged down towards his opponent, his wing began to glow bright white as he came closer.

The attack struck Salamence on his throat, making him to roar in pain and agony as he backed away.

The crowd was now stunned, they couldn't even imagine how powerful the pokemon has to be, it made one of the Hoenn Elite Four's pokemon to scream in pain!

"Giga Impact!" Morrison shouted angrily. "And make it count!"

"Counter it!"

And Pidgeot countered it alright, he flew away from the charging dragon and when he had gotten enough distance he made a loop and dived towards Salamence.

Morrison smirked, how strong the pokemon was it could never stand a chance against a dragon that was much bigger than it in sheer strength.

"Take it down now!" The round trainer smirked.

Salamence roared and raised its speed at the same time as it charged towards his opponent.

"Look up Pidgeot!" May cried out.

But to everyone's confusion, Pidgeot began to also raise his speed and fly towards the opponent. Some of the students in the class closed their eyes for the impact, but it never came. They who had been looking could see Pidgeot lower himself and dive under the dragon and then attack with an attack that most recognized as Ariel Ace from behind.

Salamence roared in pain once again as he was pushed down to the ground.

"Salamence!" Morrison yelled. "Are you alright?"

The big dragon roared in anger as he glared at the bird, Pidgeot did the same thing.

"That's awesome!" The orange-haired trainer cheered. "Attack with Giga Impact once more!"

"Counter it!"

The battle went on for over 15 minutes! Morrison had ordered his pokemon to attack its opponent with sheer force in hope to tire it down, but May had ordered her companion to avoid each attack and counter with another. Salamence had got some critical hits on Pidgeot, but Pidgeot had got even more attacks landed on the dragon. All in the audience could see that the battle wouldn't last long enough.

"Let's finish this with Hyper Beam!" Morrison roared in anger, he was NOT going to get beaten by a coordinator.

"Do what you have to do Pidgeot!" May yelled to her borrowed pokemon.

Salamence charged up an orange beam in his mouth and aimed for the bird.

Pidgeot was hovering calmly in the air as he watched the dragon unleash its attack towards him. The crowd gasped as the attack struck the Pidgeot and made him.... disappear?

"What?!" Almost the whole arena, including May yelled.

"Pidgeeooooot!" The pokemon roared as it just had used Double Team and was behind its recharging opponent, you could also see an orange light in the bird's mouth.

"Tooooo!!" The beam went straight towards the dragon that was standing immobilized on the ground, unable to move.

"Salamence!!" Morrison yelled horrified as he saw the attack struck his pokemon, making it roar in pain and collapse.

"Salamence is unable to battle!" The referee called out. "Pidgeot wins the match! The victory of this battle goes to May Maple!"

"You did it!!" Dawn laughed as she hugged her friend again, Drew also joined in. "You were awesome!"

"Thanks!" May blushed by embarrassment. "And thank you Pidgeot!"

"Pidgeooot!" The pokemon bowed his head.

"_I'm SO going out with Ash!_" May thought with a giggle and a faint blush.

* * *

The rest of the day floated on perfectly and quick, the whole school's attention was now aimed towards May and Pidgeot. May didn't have anything against to stand in the middle of the attention, but Pidgeot didn't like it a bit, May lost count on how many times as the bird used Gust to blew away annoying trainers that wanted tips or battles, or breeders that wanted to 'examine' the pokemon.

"I know someone who's in the dream world today!" Dawn chirped as she walked along with May and Drew from school.

"Who?" May asked puzzled as she stroke the bird's feathers along the way.

"You!" Dawn laughed. "You're going to have a date with the boy that kissed you and lend you his pokemon so you could battle that blown-up Morrison!"

"It isn't a date!" May quickly said as she felt her face heat up. "We are just going out on to take a bit of food or to see a movie!"

"A date!" Dawn corrected her with a teasing smile. "And then you're going to get together!"

"What did you do on your vacation?" May asked her friend suddenly and tried to change the subject.

"I was in Kanto!" Dawn exclaimed and stood proudly.

"Were there any pretty boys there?" May smiled evilly towards her friend. But to May's big surprise, Dawn blushed!

"You have a crush!" May laughed as she tauntingly poked Dawn on the shoulder. "Who is he? Are you together?"

"I..." Dawn stuttered. "That's none of your business!"

"Oh, she's completely sold on that boy!" Drew laughed much to Dawn's dismay. "Now, who is it?"

"Fine!" Dawn pouted. "It's the leader of the Kanto Elite Four! Happy!?!"

"Umm, Dawn..." May hesitated. "Isn't the age-difference between you two a little too.... big?"

"Do you even KNOW who the leader of the Kanto Elite Four is?" Dawn smirked at the brunette.

"Well, he would be around the same age as Drake, right?"

"Wrong!" Dawn laughed. "He's 16 years old!"

May and Drew stopped dead-track with their mouths wide open. Being the leader of the an Elite Four at the age of 16 was nothing they ever heard about before!

"How did he manage to join the Elite Four at just the age of 16!?" They wanted to know.

"16? No, he's sixteen now!" Dawn smirked once more. "He defeated and took the place at the age of 13!"

"WHAT!?!" The two coordinators yelled, that was just impossible!

"I have a picture on him somewhere here!" Dawn chirped as she started to look through her bag.

"Sorry Dawn." May said. "But I need to go home."

The brunette started to climb up on Pidgeot, that had been strangely quiet under the whole conversation and didn't seem a bit impressed by the words about the trainer and his pokemon. May felt somebody poke her ribs lightly, she looked down and saw Dawn stand there with a smile on her face.

"I think you need this!" She winked and handed May a pen.

May began to blush at the thought of the note, she grabbed the pen and Pidgeot flew away with a great speed once again, causing May to shout at it to slow down, even if it didn't help.

Drew and Dawn looked at the disappearing figure for a while, then Dawn turned to Drew with a strange smile on her face.

"You want to see the leader of the Kanto Elite Four?" She smiled happily.

Drew flicked his hair and started to walk towards his home.

"No thanks, I don't need to!"

Dawn shrugged and began to skip towards her home as well.

* * *

Ash walked towards his room, he was drenched in sweat. He, Pikachu, Charizard and Blastoise had all been out training.

Ash had found out that his pokemon got a lot training, both psychical and mentally, if they battled him. That's why he used a long wooden staff and let his pokemon unleash their close-range attacks while he blocked and tried to strike back. Ash also smelt a little burned, well... Charizard still has some anger problems, especially if he gets a long staff of wood on his nose.

The young elite opened the door and saw his little sister play with her 'nanny', the plant-pokemon looked tiredly on its master with a grateful look.

"Take a rest Meganium!" Ash smiled as he recalled it. "You deserve it!"

"Big brother!" The little girl cheered, she was not even tired after four hours of playing around. "Me and Nummy had really fun!"

"That's good to hear sis!" Ash chuckled as he tousled her hair once again.

"Hey!" Amelia said annoyed and tried to fix her hair. "You ruined it!"

Ash sighed. "Pikachu, you mind to try and help her?"

"Pika!" The little rodent saluted him with his paw and ran to the little girl's room with Amelia straight after him.

Ash smiled softly as he saw the two little beings laugh and shut the door after themselves, then he remembered that he had promised to call both Brock, Misty and his parents!

Luckily, there was a phone in their room (It was placed a rather high up so Amelia couldn't do any 'unwanted' calls.)

Ash walked towards the phone and dialed the number to the Cerulean City gym and prayed to Arceus that it wouldn't be any of the 'Cerulean Sisters' to answer the call.

There was a few signals, but finally somebody picked up the phone, Ash sighed in relief at the sight of the orange hair.

"Hello, this is Misty." Said the voice on the other end.

"Misty! It's Ash!" The raven haired boy smiled.

"Master Ash, how are you doing?" The gym leader smirked.

"Don't call me that!" Ash replied harshly, why couldn't people get that he didn't like that name?!

"Sorry Ash, but I still remember Lance's lesson!" Misty giggled. "I'm sorry, but I have a challenger now. But I can let you talk to Brock!"

"That would be nice, thanks!" Ash smiled.

The elite hear some voices in the background and saw the breeder approach the gym leader.

"Here he is, I'll talk to you later!" Misty winked as she left to battle her opponent.

"Hey Ash! What's up?" Brock said with a gleeful voice. "Found any girls yet?"

Ash just looked down towards the ground and felt his face heat up.

"Aha..." Bock said knowingly, he was Ash's 'teacher' after all. "So, what's her name?"

"May..." Ash sighed. "But I think that I should tell you the whole story first..."

Ash told Brock about when he arrived to Hoenn, when Amelia ran away, when he met May for the first time and then when they were at the beach and their little 'adventure' on the way home.

"So, she ran away right after you two had kissed?" The breeder asked with a frown.

"Seems like it..." Ash sighed. "But I sent her a letter and asked if she wanted to hang out later or something."

"Ash!" Brock scolded him. "It isn't enough with a letter in the war of love! You may be a master of battles but I'm a master of love!"

"Okay...." Ash both hesitated and sweat-dropped. "You're telling me this because...?"

"Haven't you listen on ANYTHING I've been trying to tell you these past three years?!" Brock shouted frustrated. "If you want something you need to grab the Tauros by the horns!! You can't just send her a letter! You need to run to her house and explain how you feel about her!!"

"Or..." Ash tried to talk as calmly as possible. "I'm just waiting for her reply in the letter, if she turns me down there isn't any use to stalk her like you used to do."

"I didn't 'stalk' girls!" Brock cried. "I just tried to approach them slowly and coolly!"

"Or try to get a free peek into their lockers at our visit at the trainer school!" Ash laughed as he remembered the event that had happened two years ago. "I think that you can still see the slap-marks on you!"

"It wasn't funny!" Brock cried. "I still don't get why Misty would sell me out!"

"Because...." Ash sighed. "Misty liked you and I don't think that she appreciated that you called her 'a scrawny redhead' before you tried to get a peek."

Brock laughed. "Yeah, that's some good memories!"

Ash shook his head in amusement again, his face then turned serious.

"Any news of Team Rocket?"

Brock shook his head. "No Ash, I think that you and the rest of the Elite Four took them down for good!"

Ash nodded his head and remembered the event.

The Rocket members Jessie, James and Meowth had finally been able to get a higher position, but they betrayed Giovanni and sold him out to the Pokemon League. Giovanni then ordered every assassin and grunt he had left to take down the former rocket-trio. Ash, Lance, Brandon and Bruno fought bravely with all their might to protect the three of them. But they wasn't fast enough, when they had broken through the circle that was surrounding James, Jessie and Meowth they found them in each others arms, James and Jessie weren't breathing.

That had been a though day for Ash and the rest of the Elite Four, but luckily they had been able to rescue Meowth. Meowth had never been the same since then, he had been quieter but kinder. Ash had 'adopted' the cat and had him at Professor Oak's ranch when he didn't had him with him. Amelia loved to play with the 'Funny talking kitty'.

"They were good people." Brock interrupted Ash from his thoughts. "Jessie and James."

"Yeah..." Ash said sadly. "But they didn't deserve to end that way."

"I know." Brock sighed. "How is Amelia doing?"

Ash seemed happy to change conversation.

"She's doing great!" Ash chuckled a little at the memory. "She even forced Pikachu to use a red pair of swimming trousers at the beach!"

Brock laughed at the thought. "Yeah, I can imagine that!"

The conversation floated on for another ten minutes as Brock asked Ash about how he was going to approach May and Ash tried to change the subject.

"I got to go Ash!" Brock said as he looked around. "I need to make dinner, you want me to get Misty for you?"

"Yeah, why not?" Ash yawned, this talk was really tiring him out!

"I'll be seeing you then!" Brock waved him off as he walked. "Just remember that it wouldn't be such a good idea to dress out like a girl again!"

"Damn you Brock!" Ash shouted and grew annoyed at the breeder's laugh. But then the elite got an idea and the annoyed frown was replaced with an evil smirk.

"Hi again Ash!" Misty smiled as she sat down in front of the camera. "What's up with the sad face?"

"I..." Ash sounded really depressed. "I don't know how to tell this Misty..."

"Tell me what Ash?" Misty asked both curious and worried. "Is something wrong with you or Amelia?"

Ash smirked inwardly, this was just playing right into his hands! He knew that Misty adored Amelia and would strike down with all her fury on the one who just said something in a voice she didn't like to her.

"Y... yes..." Ash fake sighed dramatic again.

"Tell me Ash!" Misty demanded, now she was really worried.

"I'll try Misty." Ash got an even more depressed look. "Brock...."

Ash made another pause.

"Brock what!?!" Misty yelled, she wanted to know what had happened.

"Amelia said that Brock had told her where babies came from and how you made them." Ash fake sobbed.

"He WHAT!?!?" Misty yelled furiously as she got a wild look on her face.

"He also called you a 'scrawny redhead'!" Ash added quickly and tried to hold his laughter.

"BROCK!!!" Misty roared as she ran towards the kitchen and ended the call.

The elite was finally able to crack up, he laughed so hard at the imagine of Brock being under Misty's fury.

After five minutes of laughter Ash decided to call his parents, he was still chuckling a little.

He dialed the number to the Ketchum residence in Pallet Town and let a few signals go, the phone was picked up by a man with gray hair and a smile on his face.

"Hello, this is Silver Ketchum!"

"What's up dad?" Ash smirked.

"Ash! What a pleasant surprise!" Silver seemed to be a bit uncomfortable. "Why are you calling?"

The raven haired boy frowned. "What? I can't call my parents?"

"No... It's just that..." Silver tried to explain.

"Where's your shirt?" Ash asked as the thought just struck him.

"Umm...." Silver grew bright red. "Well, when a man and a woman really care for each other so..."

Silver didn't have time to finish his sentence before a pair or arms was wrapped around him.

"What are you doing honey?" Came the voice from Delia Ketchum.

"I'm talking to..."

"Just hurry, I want you back in be..."

The call didn't last longer, Ash had quickly interrupted his call and had a pale color on his face.

"_Why... of all the time and calls there is I JUST had to make a call to my parents house when they had..._" Ash couldn't even finish the word with the thought of his parents sleeping together. "_I'm just thankful that Amelia wasn't here with me!_"

Suddenly Ash heard a something land on the balcony and saw a big bird pecking on the window, trying to get in.

Ash smiled and walked towards the balcony and let his pokemon in.

"Hi Pidgeot, had a nice day?"

Pidgeot began to explain everything that had happened today, Ash understood every words his pokemon said and nodded approving at the meeting with May. He laughed at May's words to Drake's nephew. But when Pidgeot came to what May was going to write on the note he halted himself and stretched his leg towards his master and offered him to take off the note.

Ash eagerly took the piece of paper off the bird's leg and carefully unrolled the note.

Ash saw a very beautiful hand writing and read the answer, then he read it again to be sure that he had read it right.

"_Dear Ash, I'm free from school tomorrow so I have a suggestion. What do you say about that you, me and Amelia will meet at the park tomorrow and talk about a meeting place and time for our meeting?_

_As you probably could figure out my answer is 'yes!!'._

_P.S: Thank Pidgeot once again for helping me in that battle today._

**_Love_**_ May._

Ash smiled and felt himself blush as he looked at the second last word in red that was slightly bigger and deeper written than the other ones.

**End of chapter 5**

* * *

**No, Ash's sixth pokemon isn't Meowth. **

**It's better to review later than never!**

**I'll be seeing you in the next chapter! (And when comes that out?..... Well, the more reviews I get the faster I'll update!)**

**R&R  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the sixth chapter!**

**I'm a little confused, NOBODY have been able to guess Ash's sixth pokemon correct, it can't be that hard! Amelia's nickname on it is "Apey", so try again! ;)  
**

**Don't forget to review at the end!**

**R&R**

**Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

"Come back here dummy!!"

Ash quickly awoke by the high and loud voice. He looked fast around in the room and saw nothing except his clothes from last night in a pile and Pikachu.... wait a minute.... Pikachu wasn't there!

The raven haired trainer looked under the bed since he knew that the little rodent sometimes had a little habit to crawl under it, but it was nothing.

He suddenly heard a loud crash a from the kitchen and sighed, he knew why Pikachu wasn't in his room.

"Amelia! Pikachu!" Ash shouted annoyed. "Stop fooling around before you break someth..."

The elite didn't had time to finish his sentence until another loud crash was heard, the crash was followed by a little squeak.

Ash muttered as he got up from bed and looked after a new set of clothes in his bag, he grew even more annoyed as he saw that his clean clothes were gone!

He put on the clothes he wore yesterday. It wasn't like he was afraid to wear dirty clothes, but under the time he had learned that clean clothes felt much better than dirty. That's why he was rather annoyed as he got out from the room and glared at the two little trouble-makers.

"Enough!" He shouted, making the girl and mouse to stop dead-track.

"He started it/Pikachu!" Both of them said and pointed towards the other one.

"I don't care who started it...." Ash sighed. "I really expected more from you Pikachu!"

The little rodent looked down towards the ground in shame as he let out a sad "pikaa..."

"And you!" He now pointed towards his sister. "I told you not to pull Pikachu's tail! Pokemon aren't toys!"

Amelia's eyes grew huge. "How did you..." She was about to ask.

"You don't think that I can understand my own pokemon's cry?" Ash asked even more annoyed. "Who's going to clean up this mess?" He said as he made a gesture towards the kitchen.

Several pots were laying on the floor, some of them were broken, there was ketchup all over the place and at least five chairs turned over.... And you can't forget all the food from the fridge that were laying on the ground too.

Ash sighed, why couldn't anyone listen to him? He had looked so much forward this day, his meeting with the brunette beauty was still on his mind.

"You know..." The elite started, making the two little beings to shudder by the tone of his voice and wait for their punishment. "If we clean this up together we might be done quick!"

Amelia and Pikachu looked at their master and brother confused, why did he change his mood so quick?

"Pika? Pikachu PikaPi!" The little rodent asked confused.

"Don't worry buddy!" Ash smiled. "I'm not going to threw you off the balcony!" He chuckled at the rodent's question. "I'm just saying that the quicker we get done here the faster we can see May!"

"Yaaaayy!" The little girl cheered. "We can see big brother's wife!!"

Ash and Pikachu sweat-dropped.

"Umm, Amelia..." The raven-haired trainer began. "May and I aren't even together yet...."

"Pika!" Pikachu remarked smirking.

"And who's side are you on?!?" Ash questioned his rodent harshly. "I just said 'yet' because only Arceus knows what's going to happen!"

"But you tried to make a baby!" Amelia exclaimed proudly. "So she have to be your wife!"

"What!?!" Ash almost shouted. "We didn't have... stop looking at me like that Pikachu!"

"But you held hands AND kissed in a gross way!" The little girl said stubbornly. "You made a baby!"

The elite sighed, he knew that Amelia would never give up until she got what she wanted.

"Amelia..." He started. "We didn't make a baby.... But even if you believe me or not, please don't say to people that we did that!"

The little girl seemed to think about it, then she nodded happily and looked at her brother with curious eyes.

"How do you make a baby?"

Ash felt the embarrassment raise to his face as he looked nervously around in the room, from the roof to the rodent.

"Umm...." He seemed to be in deep thoughts. "Pikachu! You mind explain for Amelia?"

He didn't wait for an answer, Ash ran towards the other side of the apartment to look for clean clothes.

Amelia turned to the rodent with another curious look.

"How do you make a baby?"

Pikachu both sighed and gulped before he started to explain.

"Pikachu, Pika pi pi chu Pikachu! Pika pika pika, chu. Pikachu Pika PikaPi chu pi!" He made some kind of wavering gestures as he tried to explain for her. "Pika Pikachu! Pika?"

There was a few seconds of silence....

"What?" The little girl asked puzzled, she had not understand any word what the rodent was saying.

Pikachu just shrugged his little shoulders and ran to look for its master.

* * *

"May! You'll be late for school!"

The brunette groaned as she heard her mother's words, why couldn't she understand...?

"May!"

"I don't have any school...." She mumbled sleepily in her pillow.

"May!!" Came the voice a little louder as she heard steps coming towards her door.

"I don't have any school today..." She mumbled a little louder.

"May! Get up this instant!"

"I don't have any school today!!" May yelled furiously to her mother. "Why can't you understand that?!?"

Caroline was take back by her daughter's comment, since when did she tell her that she didn't had any school today?

"Calm down May, why won't you go to school?" She forced a smile and tried to ignore her daughter's outburst.

"I told you...." May sighed sleepily. "I'm free today due to some strange breeder field-trip!"

"That doesn't explain much." The older woman sighed. "Mind telling me a little more?"

"All the teachers are with them!" The young brunette had almost become fully awake by this moment. "That's why we don't have any school!"

"Are you going to call Dawn or Drew?" The mother asked curiously, she didn't like that her daughter would slack on a day like this one. "I'm sure that they won't do anything special!"

"No...." May felt the blood rush to her face a little.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm busy!"

"With what?"

"Plans!"

"What plans?"

"Mom!!" May had gotten really annoyed by this time as she had started to blush bright red.

"It's a boy!" Caroline remarked proudly by her quickness. "Is it Ash?"

"No!" May shouted, even if the bright color on her face gave her away big time.

"So when are you going to see him?" She asked as it was all normal. "Where are you going?"

"I WON'T tell you that!" May snapped angrily, didn't her mother knew about 'personal life'? "You're talking like we're already together!"

"But you will be!" Her mother said proudly.

"Get out!!"

The elder brunette laughed slightly as she was being pushed out from the room by her furious daughter, why should Max be the only one to have all the fun?

May sighed, her mother always wanted to know what she did and how she did it... it was impossible to have some time alone when she was curious!

But today May would meet Ash and hopefully Amelia, she had a really soft spot for the little girl, she really wished that Max could be like the little bubbly black-haired sweetheart. May then started to think of the brother to the little girl, his only name made her feel like she was in the air and made her heart flutter.... was impossible that this was more than a crush? Was it possible that this maybe was the thing called love? The thing that she had heard of but never got to experience? Was this really like in the romance-movies she watched? No, probably not, things like that didn't happen in real life, she knew that there was no such thing as a happy ending... But deep down she really hoped that she had wrong.

She took off her nightgown when she was in the bathroom and went inside the shower.

30 minutes later she came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. She headed down to the kitchen to grab something to eat, she stopped as she came to think about a thing.... They hadn't decided when to meet!

Sure, they had decided where to meet and what day, but not the time! She started to panic, should she go there now and wait for him? Should she come after dinner? After lunch? Right away? Should she...

"Hi May!"

The brunette jumped slightly as she clenched her fists and turned to face her smirking little brother.

"What do you want?" She asked threateningly and eyed his hands for possible glasses of water, she didn't find any.

"Nothing..." He still had the same smirk. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a reason to why I shouldn't destroy you..." May growled as she glared at the soon-to-be-gone pest in front of her. "Do you want something important or are you going to say something and then run away and hide?"

"I'm not hiding!" Max exclaimed hurt. "It's you who's crazy and wants to kill me!"

"You bet I do!" She smiled a little crazy, making her brother to back away a little bit but then gain his composure again. "What do you want?!"

"I'm just wondering who Ash is..." The boy with glasses smirked evilly. "Is he your boooyfriiieeeend?"

"One more word and I'll silent you up for good!" May threatened as she blushed furiously. "He's NOT my boyfriend, OK?"

"Yeah, I guess that you're right..." Max smiled, confusing May. "Nobody with a common sense would fall for you!"

The little boy started to run by all his might as he was chased by his furious and swearing sister.

They made the traditional lap... They ran through the hall, up the stairs into May's room, Max dribbled May so he could run out of the room and then head down towards the stairs, out of the door, through the gym, through the hall again, through the kitchen, through the living room, heading towards the kitchen again and get half through it before they got stopped by their mother.

"That's enough!" She held up her arms and separated the siblings. "Both of you!"

"She started it!" Max pointed accusingly at his sister.

"Why you..." May tried to get away from her mother's grip and tear the head of her little brother, but it was no use as usual.

"I said enough!" Caroline scolded them. "May you shouldn't chase you brother and Max shouldn't be teasing you! Is that clear?"

"Yes..." The siblings mumbled as they glared at each other.

"Good!" She said with a harsh voice but sighed inside, she knew that it would be silent for at least five minutes until it all began again. "Now, get some breakfast."

The breakfast went on awfully silent. On one side of the table sat May and glared at her little and annoying brother, and her brother sat at his side and mouthed his favorite song 'Ash and May sitting in a tree'. Caroline gazed over the children and was prepared to prevent any flying food or knifes.

Five minutes later May got up from the table.

"I'm done now..." She mumbled. "Thanks for the breakfast..."

"You're welcome dear!" Her mother smiled at her, relieved that nothing serious had happened under it. "Where are you going now?"

"Out!" May called back as she put on her fanny pack and her shoes. "Don't wait up for me!"

"Wait up for me...." Caroline said quietly for herself. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Bye mom!" May shouted as she opened the door. "Make sure Max doesn't plug the toilet again!"

"I don't plug the toilet!" Max yelled furiously and tried to get up from the table and punish his sister. "You're stupid!"

"That's enough Max!" His mother held him and tried to calm him down. "Don't let May get to you so easy!"

"I won't..." He mumbled and looked down towards the ground angry. "Where's dad?"

"Here son!" Norman came in and smiled. "Where's May?"

"She went..." Caroline started to explain for her husband but got interrupted by her son.

"To see her boyfriend!" Max snickered gleefully. "Aren't you going to stop her?"

"Max!" His mother scolded him. "May's personal life isn't your business!"

The gym leader looked smiling at the conversation between his wife and son, since when could Caroline resist to know about May's personal life? But if she really had a boyfriend Norman had to talk to the boy, she couldn't just let his only daughter meet a complete stranger.

"So what are we going to do today?" Norman smiled to the rest of his family that was there. "It's a beautiful day today!"

"What do you want to do Max?" Caroline asked the smallest in the little group. "Anything is fine with me! It's just a shame that May won't come too."

"Can we go to the park?" Max asked eagerly. "I want to know what's so special about it!"

His parents looked at each other.

"Sure, why not?" The older brunette said a little puzzled.

"Yeah, I can't see anything wrong with that." Norman smiled at his son's eagerness. "What do you say about that we go right away?"

"Yeah!" Max shouted and ran to get dressed.

"Why do you think he wanted to go to the park?" Norman asked his wife in a confused tone. "Didn't he said that it 'sucked'?"

"I don't know." Caroline replied honestly. "Maybe he's growing up!"

The two parents watched their only son with smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Come on big brother! We're going to be late!" Amelia shouted in frustration as she watched her brother have a discussion with his pokemon.

"Pikachu, I don't care if you helped me to get a place in the Kanto Elite Four!" Ash argued with his pokemon. "A bottle is enough!"

"Pika! Pikachu, Pikachu chu!!" Pikachu replied back annoyed and grumpy.

"You didn't exactly solo all four of them!" Ash growled. "One bottle, not more!"

"Let's go!" Amelia whined and grabbed her brother and rodent and dragged them towards the door. "I want to meet May and play!!"

"Calm down sis!" Ash chuckled. "We will meet May, and you can play with Pikachu anytime and anyhow!" He smirked as he looked at the rodent. "You can even get to dress him!"

"Pika!" The little rodent yelped and ran out from the room.

"Chuie doesn't want to get dressed!" Amelia whined. "He only runs away!"

"That's because he wants you to catch him and THEN dress him!" The elite assured his sister. "He really likes to get dressed!"

Ash smirked inwardly as he saw the happiness of the little jumping girl, she was about to run after Pikachu before Ash grabbed her arm.

"But let's do that later, okay?" He told his sister. Amelia nodded happily. "That's good... Come on Pikachu! We're going now!"

The little rodent looked out from its hiding place and then jumped up onto its master's shoulder.

"Pikachu?" It wanted to know.

"Don't worry Pikachu!" Ash assured his pokemon. "I told her EXACTLY what you wanted!"

Pikachu looked confused on its trainer's smirk but shrugged it off and watched as they walked towards the door.

* * *

May was walking in the park again, taking in the atmosphere from it and smiled. Today she was going to meet Ash in this park! She blushed a little at the thought of meeting him again after their last meeting, how was she going to greet him? Should she kiss him right on the place? Should she apologize? Should she act like nothing had happened!?

She banged her head lightly into a tree, why was this so confusing?! She sighed, she was going to let him make the first move, she was just going to hug him when they meet and if he tries to kiss her she will gladly kiss him too!

She heard a little noises, which was really rare due to the emptiness of the park, not even pokemon came here.

"_Ash!_" Was her only thought in her head as she ran happily and smiling towards the sound, she passed a bush and stopped dead-track.

Instead of a handsome trainer that made her heart melt she saw a little and annoying brat that was the last person on earth she wanted to see.

She watched in both confusion and anger as her brother ran happily in the park and threw some rocks in the little stream.

May groaned once more as she saw her parents walk after him with smiles on their faces, what had she done to deserve this?!

"_I can't let my parents and brother meet Ash!_" She thought in panic. "_Especially my little brother!_"

"Max!" May heard her mother call. "Me and your father is going to stay here for a minute and enjoy the nature! Make sure that yo won't run away far!"

"Don't worry mom!" May's little brother assured their mother. "I'm just going to the little park!"

May gasped, that was probably the place where Ash and Amelia would wait for her due to Amelia's playful nature!

She groaned once more and started to run after her brother, but she made sure that neither her parents or brother could see her.

* * *

"There it is Chuie!!" The little girl squealed as she pointed towards the entrance. "There's the park! Can you see it big brother!?"

"I see it alright!" Ash smiled, but inwardly he felt really nervous at the meeting with May. May did after all said that she wanted to meet him, but was it just as friends or something else? How would he greet her? He shrugged, it would probably work itself out if he just acted like normal.

"Come on!!" She whined and started to pull his arm even more. "I want to play with May!!"

"Calm down Amelia!" Ash laughed as the little rodent looked in amusement at the little girl. "You will play with her as much as you want when we meet her!"

"Yaaaayy!" The little girl cheered again and started to jump up and down.

"Seriously sis," Ash looked confused. "How can you manage to jump up and down all day?"

"That's easy!" Amelia laughed. "You just have to be happy!"

"Okay...." Ash hesitated and walked into the park with the rodent on his shoulder and sister besides him.... skipping.

They watched in amazement as they came inside the park, Ash couldn't believe that there wasn't any people here. He looked at his sister and saw that she had stopped jumping and was looking hungrily at something, the elite followed her gaze and saw a small playground in front of them, he smiled. He knew how much his sister loved to play in those, and he knew that this wasn't an exception.

"Can I play big brother?" She asked eagerly and pointed towards the swing set. "I want to play!"

"Sure sis!" Ash chuckled. "Just don't run away again, you have to stay at the playground and not follow anyone anywhere, okay?"

"I won't!" Amelia assured her brother.

"Promise?" Ash smiled kindly.

"Promise!" She exclaimed and ran towards the swings with her voice filled with laughter.

The young elite looked at his yellow companion.

"You think that we should take a seat?"

"Pika!" The little rodent cheered with a paw in the air.

"Let's do it then!" Ash smiled and walked towards a bench, he looked and saw that he had a clear view of his sister and sat down while he put the rodent on the right side of him.

"Let's just wait for May here!" Ash yawned as he placed himself comfortable on the bench and watched his little sister swing back and forth.

* * *

May's eyes grew huge, she saw the little girl play happily in the playground, but she couldn't see her crush anywhere, maybe he was out and looked for her?

"_Oh no!_" May thought as she saw a short boy walk towards the swing sets where the little girl was playing. "_Why does this happens me?!_"

She could hear the two kids' conversation, it was really quiet in the park.

"Hi?" She heard the little cute girl say nervously. "Who are you?"

"I'm Max!" May's brother responded. "My dad is the best trainer in the world!"

May groaned, why did Max always brag about their father?

"My brother is much stronger than your dad!" She heard the little girl and saw her stick out her tongue. "He can beat anyone!"

"You're lying!" Max yelled furiously.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Ha!" Amelia yelled cheerfully. "You admitted it!"

"No!" Max shouted furiously, who did this girl think she was?

"Yes you did!"

May started to giggle, she always loved when somebody teased her brother, she stopped giggle instantly as she saw the next act.

"You're on my swing!" She heard her brother said with a cocky smile.

"This isn't your swing!" Amelia defended herself.

"Now it is!" Max smirked and pushed off the poor little girl.

"Ouch!" Amelia cried out as she hit the hard ground with her butt.

May clenched her fists in anger as she saw the tear build up in the little girl's face and saw her brother stand there and laugh, she was about to come out from her hiding place and lecture him... But someone got before her.

"Pikachu Thunder Wave!" She heard a furious voice roar.

She then heard a "Pikachuuuuu!!" and saw a yellow lightning stuck her brother, she heard him yell in both surprise, fear and pain.

She then saw a tall young man appear and walk hastily towards the playground, she watched him pick her brother up and throw him away a short distance.

May gasped as she saw Ash's eyes, gone were the kind and warming brown eyes, they where replaced with a coldness and fury that nobody could explain.

She heard him talk with a harsh and angry but yet calm voice.

"If you ever... whoever you are... hurt my sister again.... it will be the last thing you do!" He growled at the little boy along with the rodent.

Max almost wet his pants by fear, then he felt his tears build up and turned and ran away.

"Daaaaddyyy!" They heard him cry as he ran.

May was terrified, what would Ash and Amelia think of her now? She was the little monster's sister! She didn't have time to continue to think until she heard Ash talk again.

"Are you alright Amelia?" He asked in a worried tone. "Are you hurt?"

"I..." The little girl sobbed a little. "I'm fine."

"That's good to hear!" Ash sighed in relief, then he heard a loud voice.

"SOMEONE DID WHAT TO YOU!?!"

Ash cringed a little by the force in the man's voice, he then looked at his sister and pokemon with a serious face.

"Pikachu, take Amelia to the benches, and when you get there I want you to have your back turned this way and not look whatever you hear! Is that understood?" He was dead-serious.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu argued, he didn't want to stay behind, he wanted to help!

"That's an order Pikachu!" Ash almost shouted. "Take Amelia to the bench and don't leave her side, not matter what!"

"But big brother..." Amelia started.

"You heard me!" Ash replied harshly and interrupted his sister. "Go, now!"

The rodent obeyed its master and started to push Amelia lightly towards the benches, the elite watched them until he saw Amelia sit with the back turned to him, then he turned himself to the source of the sound and waited for whatever that should appear.

* * *

"SOMEONE DID WHAT TO YOU!?!" Norman shouted with fury.

"He... He hit me!" Max cried. "I didn't do anything! He just hit me!"

"Norman, please calm down!" Caroline tried to reason with her husband. "I'm sure that there's an explanation..."

"A boy beat up our son!" Norman yelled furiously. "And you says that there's probably an explanation!?!"

"Calm down!" Caroline tried once again, but she didn't have time to finish her sentence until her son hugged her and Norman had stormed away.

* * *

Ash watched a big man coming towards him with angry steps, but the trainer didn't budge, he stood there fearless and watched him approach.

"Listen..." Ash tried to reason with the man. "I know that you're angry but...."

Ash didn't had time to finish his sentence until he was punched to the ground, he was sure that he heard a girl scream.

"Get up!" Norman demanded. "Get up and fight!"

"I don't want any trouble..." The elite four tried to ignore the pain on his cheek.

"I said get up!" The gym leader shouted, he was not willing to listen to anyone by this time.

"Let's have it your way then..." Ash growled and got up to his feet and got into fighting-position.

Norman was blinded by rage as he threw another punch towards the raven-haired boy, but to his surprise he blocked it and sent one of his own to collide in the gym leader's face. The navy-haired man grunted in both surprise and pain as he glared at his opponent, he then began to jab several punches towards Ash's head, Ash dodged them and tried to hit back, but Norman either dodged or blocked them.

Ash suddenly felt a punch collide with his nose, it didn't break it but it made blood approach, he ignored it and threw a punch that collided with the man's eye.

The fight went on for about five minutes, Norman had managed to hit Ash in the guts twice and the face one more time. But Ash had managed to get a punch on the gym leader's ribs and three on his face, they were both bleeding heavily and were really tired.

"Norman! That's enough!" Ash heard a terrified voice scream, he looked through the blood and saw a woman with brown hair, but the picture was dizzy.

"May....?" Ash asked groggily, he then felt a punch collide with his face once again, that sent him to the ground.

Another scream was heard and Ash tried to get up. He managed to come to his knees as he saw something stand between him and the man.

"Leave my brother alone you big meanie!!" The little girl cried as tears were flooding down her face and she punched the man with all her might, which wasn't much. Pikachu had ran in front of its master and glared at the man with sparking cheeks.

Norman looked dumbfound, his rage had disappeared, he didn't know what he should do as he looked at the crying girl.

The gym leader did the only thing that he could do, he ran.

Max watched his father run away and soon followed him. The brown haired mother stood and looked at the young bloody man with sad eyes, she was about to say something but closed her mouth and walked away ashamed.

May didn't know what she should do, she couldn't believe that her father could do this to Ash... to her! She knew that if Ash knew that they were her parents he would never talk to her and probably hate her.

May ran away crying from the scene.

**End of chapter 6**

* * *

**Bad way to end a chapter? I know, but you'll probably understand why I did it in the next one!**

**Guess who Ash's sixth pokmeon is! (Apey)**

**Don't forget to review! (It's better to review late than never!)**

**I'll be seeing you in the next chapter!**

**R&R!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter, but first.... I'm going to scold some of you!**

**When you review it's polite to write what you think about the chapter and not only what pokemon you think it was (yes, it was Primeape), til next time... Write what you thought about the chapter as well and not just a sentence!**

**I've also put up a new little pull about the OC's in my stories, it would be nice if you could vote on it later.**

**I got some complains that Ash lost the fight, well... I tried to make it look even between them. But when Ash heard saw the woman he thought was May (But it was Caroline) he got taken back and made an opening that Norman could hit him, but you'll see that Norman didn't get out from the battle in perfect health in this chapter ;)**

**But now you can read the next chapter!  
**

**R&R**

**Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

"Big brother!" The little girl cried with tears flowing down her little round face. "Are you okay?"

She was followed by a "pikaaa!" The little rodent looked worryingly at its master, why didn't he just disobey his master's order and helped him!?

"I'm o..." Ash coughed blood, he didn't have any inner bleeding, but his lip had chapped and it bled like hell. "I'm... okay.." He finally mustered to say.

"I'm sorry...." Amelia cried. "I'm so sorry!"

"You don't have to blame yourself!" Ash assured her as he tried to get up. "I'm fine, just need some rest..."

"But you're bleeding!" The little girl cried out frightened. "If mommy and daddy..."

"They will not know anything!" The elite interrupted her. "You will not say anything to them!"

"But..."

"You aren't saying anything!" Ash snapped, maybe a little too harshly. "I'm sorry Amelia, but let's just get home."

"O... Okay big brother!" She stuttered a little frightened and looked around, it was getting dark and it was soon time for her to go to bed.

"Charizard, I need your help!" Ash coughed and threw the ball into the air.

The ball opened and revealed a giant, red lizard that roared and looked around. Charizard gasped as he saw his master full with blood and was on his knees panting.

"Charizard, take us home!" The elite ordered. "Just take us back to the hotel."

Charizard was taken back by the commanding tone in its master's voice, he had never heard Ash Ketchum order with such determination and harshness and coldness.

The red dragon got down on his knees so Ash and Amelia could crawl up on his back along with the rodent. When they had seated themselves safely on his back he took off slowly and began to fly towards the hotel as he watched the sun sink in the horizon.

The trip didn't take long, just a few minutes. Charizard had landed without his normal roar, he had landed silently and carefully let his master get off him, he then recalled himself into the ball and Ash had attached him to his belt.

"By Palika's name!" Joy shouted as she watched the bloody boy. "What happened!?"

"An accident, it isn't as bad as it looks like..." Ash muttered and led his sister and pokemon up to their room.

When they got up Ash had immediately ordered his sister to bed, which she hesitating agreed with. He had then placed himself on the couch, some of his wounds could be leaving a scar if he didn't do it. He didn't like it, but he had to do it, he took forth Meganium's pokeball and threw it into the air.

The pokemon was summoned with a delighted squeak, but the happy face turned into a frightened one as she saw her master lay on the couch and look extremely tired.

"Meganium..." Ash tried to explain. "I need you to use your Vine Whip and then Synthesis, can you do that?"

The grass-pokemon nodded and shot out two green vines from its body and laid them onto the wounds of her master, just like they had practiced before. Meganium then started to glow bright green, the effect wasn't as big as usual because of the dark, but they didn't need much energy. Ash winched in pain and tried to hold in his scream of pain as the energy were flooding through his body and slowly closing his wound, he let out a small gasp of pain. After a few seconds that felt like an hour it was finished, the blood was still there but the wounds could barely be seen, they would disappear next morning if he got a good nights sleep.

"Thank you Meganium!" Ash panted due to exhaustion and tiredness. "You mind to go in and check on Amelia? She had a tough day today."

Meganium nodded and opened the door to the sobbing girl's room and entered, Ash could hear her try to comfort the crying girl, he knew that she would manage to do that much better than he ever would.

"Pikachu..." Ash yawned, he could barely keep his eyes open. "Go to my room and get some sleep, I'll stay here on the couch."

Pikachu shook his head, he refused to leave his master again, he would sleep next to him no matter what!

"You do as you want buddy!" Ash smiled weakly and got himself in laying position and closed his eyes. "Sleep well."

The little rodent nuzzled into a little ball and laid himself onto his master's stomach and fell asleep instant.

"_I just hope May didn't see that I fought that man..._" Ash thought with another yawn. "_I still can't believe how he could fight so well, he could be an even mach for even Bruno!_"

He then fell asleep.

* * *

Norman shouted in pain as he fell down to his knees for the tenth time, he couldn't believe how that kid could fight so good, especially since Norman used to train with Slaking in combat!

Caroline helped her husband up one more time, they were only a few meters away from their house, she had found Norman on the ground when she walked after him, he was really hurt.

"Norman..." Caroline started. "Why..."

"Let's not talk about it right now!" The gym leader cringed in pain. "Let's talk about it later..."

The older brunette nodded and helped her husband into the house, after them was a short and small boy with glasses, he was still afraid of what had happened, was this his fault?

Caroline placed her husband on the couch and went to get chemicals to clean his wounds. Norman saw the little boy walk up to him, he smiled weakly.

"Hi son! What's up?"

"Are... are you hurt daddy?"

"I'm okay, don't worry, just go to bed now and everything will be explained tomorrow."

Max nodded, relieved that he didn't had to talk about the even that had happened an hour ago, he then ran up towards the stairs and closed his door.

Caroline came back with the acetone and a small piece of wool, she placed herself besides her husband and started to dab the chemical on the wound, causing Norman to grit his teeth in pain. She then took out a bandage and wrapped it around the wound, she did this to all of his wounds and did her best to dry of the blood.

"I don't like this Norman." She scolded him. "You can't even know if he was guilty or not!"

"I know..." He sighed. "I'm starting to regret it, but what if he was guilty? Should I just have stood there and watch him beat up my only son?"

"What is it with men and fighting?" Caroline shook her head in disappointment. "I'm just glad that May didn't saw this."

After her words they heard the front door open and then they heard it be forcefully closed, they looked up and saw a furious, young brunette walk with fast steps towards the stairs and then to her room, she shut the door with a big 'bang'. They had been able to see tear marks on their daughter's face.

"Oh no..." Norman took his head in his hands. "She saw it!"

"You can't be too sure Norman!" His wife comforted him. "Maybe her meeting with that Ash didn't go so well."

"I'm just hoping that she'll be alright..." Norman sighed and closed his eyes. "I think that I'm going to sleep here tonight, you can head to the bedroom."

"Funny thing..." Caroline giggled a bit. "I was about to order you that as a punishment!"

The gym leader looked at his wife with a weak smile.

"Well, I can't say that I hasn't deserved it..."

He then closed his eyes.

* * *

**Next Day....**

* * *

May woke up and saw that she was in her room, she barely remembered the day before. Suddenly, she remembered the fight between her crush and her father, she cursed her little idiotic brother, it was all his fault! No, it was all her dad's fault! Or... was it her fault? She sobbed a little and got up from the bed, she looked at the picture of Dawn and Drew. She really needed to call Dawn and ask for her help, but she didn't know how to explain it for her! She sighed and dried her tears, it wouldn't get better to cry about it, she went to the shower as her morning-routine usually was and then got dressed. May took a deep breath before she walked down towards the room were the rest of her family would probably be in.

She saw her parents and little brother sit at the table and were eating. Her father was wrapped up in several bandages, but he looked okay.

Her family saw her come in to the room, but she didn't sit down.

"Morning May!" May heard her mother say with a restrained voice, are they going to pretend like nothing had happened?

"Morning honey!" Norman smiled weakly. "Is something wrong?"

May couldn't take it anymore, she exploded.

"It's all your fault!" She screamed at her parents and brother. "It's all your bloody fault!"

"Calm down May!" Her father scolded her. "You shouldn't take it out on us if your meeting with Ash didn't go well!"

The young brunette inhaled furiously, she swore that her head was going to explode.

"It didn't go well.... do you know why!?!" She screamed, her father and brother looked confused but her mother seemed to understand and got a worried look. "That's because you beat him up!!"

"What are you talking about?!" Norman now shouted at his daughter, he didn't like her outburst. "I was protecting Max!"

"THAT little brat!?" She pointed accusingly on her brother that sank under the table. "You didn't protect him! You helped him him sabotage for me!!"

"May, calm down!" The gym leader tried to reason with her daughter. "I don't understand!"

"I was about to meet Ash and his sister in the park! I think you know both of them!" May screamed once again, Norman paled as he thought about the young man and the little girl. "But I didn't meet them, you know why!?!"

"Then it was Ash who beat Max up!" Norman defended himself. "Wasn't it Max?"

He got no response, the little boy had already got under the table to escape his sister's rage.

"NO!" May shouted frustrated. "ASH protected AMELIA!"

"Who's Amelia?" The gym leader asked puzzled.

"HIS SISTER!" May felt like her lungs were about to explode, she had never felt such fury before. "You beat up the boy I have a crush on when he was protecting his sister!!"

"May..." Caroline said in a soft voice. "Please, calm down and explain for us."

May took several deep breaths and clenched her fists until she nodded, but she still stood up.

"I was walking in the park and waited for Ash and Amelia to come, until I saw you..." She glared at her family. "I didn't want Ash to meet you... well, I at least not that time. I hide and hoped to get to find Ash before you encountered him. But then I saw the little brat run away from you and head towards the playground, there were Amelia and Ash!"

May took a pause and sent a deadly glare towards her little brother, Max hid even more under the table.

"I saw Max walk up to Amelia that was playing at the swings and start to mock her, he talked about how 'great' his father was and so on..." May glared now at Norman. "But Amelia succeeded to win the verbal fight, but then the little brat got angry and pushed her off the swing! Max hurt Amelia and Ash came to her rescue and threw him away from the playground!"

"He attacked me with a pokemon!" Max defended himself under the table. "He hurt me!"

"It was only a Thunder Wave you brat!" May screamed at him. "It doesn't hurt you! It paralyzes you so you weren't able to hurt Amelia more!"

"But.... but...." Norman didn't know what to say, he was lost in words.

"That's all you can say... but?!" The young brunette growled at her father. "Do you realize what you have done!?"

After those words she ran up to her room and locked the door, she didn't want to talk to anyone.

There was a great silence in the kitchen, nobody said a word... until.

"What have I done...?" Norman was dumbfounded. "What have I done?"

"Norman..." Caroline tried to comfort him. "You didn't know."

"I beat up a sixteen year old kid that was protecting his sister!" The gym leader shouted furiously. "I didn't even give him time to explain!"

Norman raged on for several minutes, why did he do that? Ash was innocent, he did the same thing that Norman thought that he did! Now his daughter hated him even more, she would probably never talk to him again!

"I'm sorry..." Max looked down towards the ground sadly. "I didn't know...."

"You're saying sorry to the wrong person." Caroline interrupted him with a weak smile.

"That's it..." Norman sighed, getting everyone's attention. "We needs to go and apologize to Ash... both Max and me!"

"I'll come too honey!" Caroline smiled, finally had her husband understood what he should do. "I'll help you."

"Do..." Max seemed a little scared. "Do I really have to go?"

"Yes!" Norman snapped at his son. "Both of us have to go!"

Max was now scared, his father had never snapped at him like that. But he agreed hesitating and waited for the next command.

"We should go right now!" Norman declared and grabbed his jacket. "You're coming to Caroline?"

"Of course!" She smiled. "Somebody needs to help Max with the shoes!"

* * *

Ash stretched on himself, his body was still a little stiff. He looked at the former wounds and saw that they had disappeared completely, he sighed in relief. He walked into Amelia's room and saw her sleep peacefully with Meganium as some kind of teddy bear. He chuckled slightly and shook her gently to wake up, Amelia's eyes slowly opened and saw her brother stand in front of her with a kind smile.

"Morning sis, how are you feeling?" He asked with a kind smile.

"Big brother!" Amelia cried and hugged him as she sobbed a little. "I'm scared!"

The elite gave her a puzzled look.

"Why are you scared sis?"

"You're hurt!" She cried once again.

"No I'm not, I'm perfectly fine!" Ash chuckled and made some kind of twirl to show her. "See?"

"Was... was it a bad dream?" The little girl asked hopefully.

The raven haired boy frowned. "No Amelia, it wasn't a bad dream."

Amelia seemed scared again.

"But it's over, it will not happen again, okay?"

The little black haired girl seemed to accept his words and got up from the bed.

"Where's Chuie?"

"I think that he's in the kitchen.... Amelia, what's wrong?"

"You're bleeding!" She pointed at his clothes with her voice filled with fear. "Big brother's bleeding!"

The little rodent ran quickly into the room at the sound of the girl and looked around with panic, also Meganium woke up.

Ash chuckled a little.

"Don't worry sis, it's only dried blood, it isn't dangerous!"

Amelia didn't seem fully convinced, but she agreed with it and let her brother lead her out to the kitchen after he had returned Meganium.

"What do you want?" Ash asked with a smile. "We don't have much though..."

"I want pancakes!" The little girl smiled bubbly again.

"Umm..." Ash hesitated. "How do you do pancakes?"

The little girl dropped to the ground.

"What can you do big brother?"

Ash seemed to think a little, he wasn't too good at making breakfast, suddenly his face lit up.

"Ramen?"

"Not again...!" The little girl whined and glared a little at her brother. "I want something else!"

"I need to think about that..." Ash muttered and walked towards the fridge. "Pikachu, did you eat up all the ketchup?

"Pika, Pikachu pi!" The little rodent defended himself. "Pikachu!"

"Well, if you're hungry you can always take an apple!" Ash replied back slightly annoyed. "An apple is healthier for you than ketchup!"

The little rodent stuck its tongue out in a cute way and just jumped down from the table and ran to the little girl, seeking protection. Amelia seemed delighted to have the little rodent at her, she got a firm grip around it and looked at it with gleeful eyes.

"We're going to dress you!" She giggled a little and made her way towards her room.

"PIKAAAaaaaa...." Was the sound of the frightened rodent that faded away every second.

"Got you....!" Ash chuckled slightly as he saw Amelia close the door to her room with the rodent inside. "Now... what am I going to make for breakfast?"

As he looked around in the fridge he found a piece of bread and some frozen Pidgey, he shrugged and prepared his sandwich.

Five minutes later he had finished his breakfast and washed the dishes, he looked around and frowned. The clock was already 13:00, he didn't usually wake up this late but due to the circumstances yesterday he thought that he had deserved a little rest.

He suddenly heard a knock on the door, he sighed and got up from the coach and went to the door and opened it.

* * *

"Where do you think he lives?" Norman asked his wife as they sat in the car and drove towards the park. "Any guesses?"

"Well..." She seemed to think. "I think that we should try the hotel nearby and see if we gets any luck there!"

"The hotel it is!" Norman chuckled and turned to the highway and put a new gear and raised the car's speed.

Three minutes later they had arrived in front of the hotel, it didn't seem to be full with luxury, but not too shabby either.

They walked inside and spotted a pink haired girl in the reception. Norman walked towards her and she instantly recognized him.

"Mr. Maple!" She smiled. "What honor do we have in your visit here?"

"We're wondering if a special person is staying at the hotel Joy." Norman smiled a charming smile, he knew that it wasn't easy to get information from them.

"And what's the name?" The nurse asked and looked in her papers.

"Umm..." Norman seemed confused by the easiness it had been to persuade her. "Ash and Amelia."

Joy stopped in her movement and looked up, did they knew about Ash's status as the Elite Four? Was they just a bunch of fans? Normally she would've told them to leave, but this was the town's gym leader! She couldn't just not turn his request down.

"Let's see..." She seemed to think, even if she knew what number they were staying at. "Their room has the number 53, you want me to call them and tell that you're coming?"

"No thank you!" Caroline smiled. "We'll just walk up right away!"

"Let's see..." Norman said after a while. "Number 50... 51... 51... here!"

He took a deep breath, he was really nervous, who wouldn't be nervous? He was about to meet the boy that he had fought without any good reason! He could be happy if he didn't shut the door in his face immediately. He heard steps coming towards the door and then he heard it being unlocked, he watched the handle being slowly pushed down and then the door open.

* * *

You can say that Ash was greatly surprised when he saw the man that he just had battled stand in front of him, he looked really nervous and ashamed. Ash's first reaction was to shut the door in front of their faces, but he then remembered that Brandon had told him to listen to every explanation.

"What can I do for you?" Ash asked suddenly, making the gym leader to look surprised that they boy didn't shouted.

"I... we..." Norman seemed to have some trouble with finding the right words. "We...."

Ash sighed. "You want to come in?"

The family slowly nodded their heads, still puzzled by the boy's calmness.

They walked inside and got a better look at the boy.

"Wasn't you..."

"As beaten up as you was?" Ash smirked. "I got my ways to handle things like that."

Caroline noticed Ash's bloody clothes, he hadn't changed since the last night. Ash noticed her gaze and looked at her, he was stunned by how much May looked like her mother.

"Let me guess that you're May's mother, father and brother?" Ash asked, but he knew the answer already.

They didn't respond his question, Norman took instead a deep breath.

"I want to say that I'm sorry for..." He halted himself, he didn't know how he should say this.

"For?" Ash smirked, he started to enjoy this awkwardness.

"For beating you up!" Norman finally said as he sighed. "Can you forgive me?"

The raven haired boy looked at the gym leader for a moment.

"You didn't beat me up, it was an even fight and I was about to win if your wife hadn't startled me!" He explained stubbornly.

"Oh please!" Norman said sarcastic. "You didn't stand a chance against..." He was stopped by a bunch on his wounds by his wife.

"We are not here to compete again!" She scolded her husband, even Ash felt ashamed.

"You're right...." Norman sighed. "I'm sorry for fighting you."

"Before I forgive you or not..." Ash slowly said. "Tell me your side of the story, before you figured out the truth."

Norman was about to explain, but then he heard a door open, he looked towards the sound and saw a little girl with a yellow rodent.

"Amelia..." Ash tried to explain.

"It's the meanie!!" The little girl cried terrified and closed the door quickly, Pikachu had jumped onto Ash's shoulder and prepared for battle.

"Stand down Pikachu!" Ash ordered his pokemon, he then looked towards the closed door. "I have to apologize for Amelia, she gets afraid really easy."

"You mind if I talk to her?" The older brunette asked the trainer. "I'm a little used to comfort May from when she was in that age."

"Sure!" Ash sighed in relief. "I'm not so good at comforting her when she's afraid."

Caroline smiled weakly and knocked at the door before she entered.

Ash turned once again to Norman and looked at him with serious eyes.

"Tell me your side of the story."

Norman sighed and told him about how Max had come crying to him and told him about how Ash had hit him without no reason. The gym leader told Ash how he had been blinded by rage and rushed towards him and didn't let him explain.

There was a moment of silence after he was done, Ash looked at the taller man curiously.

"I forgive you." He said after a moment, making the gym leader dumbfounded.

"But... why?"

"You clearly didn't know the full story, and I can see that you got blinded by rage and wanted to defend someone you loved, even if he exaggerated a bit..." Ash glared a little at Max that made him shrink. "I would probably had done the same thing!" He admitted.

Ash held his hand towards Norman as a gesture for the gym leader to take it, which Norman gladly did and shook it.

"Thanks Ash!" Norman smiled. "I'm just hoping that May can forgive me that easily!"

"I'm sure she does!" Ash assured him with a smile.

"And you..." Norman made a gesture towards the little boy that stood behind him. "Don't you have anything to say?"

Max trembled as he walked towards the tall boy, he look down on the ground.

"I'm sorry that I lied..." He said with an ashamed voice. "I won't do it again."

Ash looked at the little boy with both amusing and disappointment.

"That's good to hear, but you're asking for forgiveness to the wrong person, remember that it was Amelia you hurt and not me."

Max nodded ashamed and still looked down towards the ground.

"But I'm guessing that it'll have to wait since Mrs...." Ash seemed to think.

"Maple!" Norman smiled. "Her name is Caroline Maple, this is Max Maple and I'm Norman Maple!"

"It's nice to meet you on civilized terms Norman Maple!" Ash chuckled a bit as he shook his hand again. "I'm Ash and this is Pikachu!"

"Pika!" The little rodent greeted them, happy that they had been able to get along so easily.

"That's surely is a strong looking pokemon!" Norman said with a smile. "I would love to battle you again, but with pokemon this time!"

"Yeah!" Ash chuckled again. "That's probably a good idea!"

They continued to talk about battles and tactics and the time floated by.

* * *

Amelia sat and hugged her pillow as she shook heavily, she didn't want to see the two mean boys! She heard a soft knock on the door and hoped that it was her brother.

"Come... come in!" She stuttered in both fear and curiosity.

The door opened and she had to close her eyes a little due to the big amount of light that struck her face, but she could figure out that it was a woman with long brown hair that stood there.

"May?" She asked hopefully.

The woman giggled a little. "No, but close enough!"

When Amelia's eyes had gotten used to the light she saw that this woman looked a lot like May except older.

"Are you her mommy?" She asked after a while.

"Yes, I'm her mother." The woman smiled. "My name's Caroline Maple, what's yours?"

"I'm... I'm Amelia!" The little girl said with a shy voice and looked down, making the woman to giggle.

"It's OK Amelia, you don't have to be shy!" Caroline said comforting as she sat down on the side of the bed. "Why are you in here?"

"I'm scared..." She sobbed.

"Scared of what?"

"The two meanies!"

"You mean Norman and Max?"

"Do you know them?" She asked curiously.

"I do." The woman smiled. "I'm their wife and mother."

Amelia started to seem scared.

"But you're May's mother!"

"I'm both Max and May's mother." Caroline smiled comforting.

"Does this mean that May is a meanie too?"

"No, May's not a meanie!" Caroline comforted the girl. "Max just have some mood swings and Norman is overprotective of his family, just like your brother!"

Amelia giggled a bit. "My brother likes May!"

Caroline laughed too. "Yeah, I figured out so much!"

"May likes Big brother too!" The little girl exclaimed proudly.

"You're a smart little girl!" The brunette cheered the black haired girl up. "Did you know that?"

"Nooo..." She giggled shyly.

Amelia's face then grew serious.

"Does this mean that we can't see May?"

"Of course not!" Caroline assured her. "You're more than welcome to see my daughter, and so is your brother!" She added with a wink, making Amelia giggled once again.

"What do you say about that we go out and meet the others?" She asked after a while. "I'm sure that they want to apologize to you."

Amelia seemed to think about it, then she nodded happily and took Caroline's hand and walked out from the room.

* * *

Ash, Max and Norman looked at the little girl and the older brunette, Ash was glad that they held hand, it meant that it had worked.

Amelia seemed a little scared to face the two strangers as she tightened the grip on Caroline's hand and let her lead the way. Caroline walked slowly towards Norman and Max and then gently pushed Amelia in front of them. Norman got down on his knees and looked at the girl with serious eyes.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I had no intention to make you afraid!" He assured the little girl. "Can you forgive me?"

Amelia looked over to her brother that gave her an encouraging smile, she then looked towards the big man and nodded. "O.... okay..." She said shyly and then looked down towards the ground, but now it was from shyness and not because she was scared.

"Thanks!" Norman chuckled and tousled the girl's hair, earning a chuckle from Ash and glaring from Caroline and Amelia. Norman sweat-dropped and shoved Max in front of him. "Your turn Max."

Max gulped and looked down towards the ground, it had recently struck him what he had done, how much he had scared the girl that stood in front of him.

"I'm...." He started while he was looking down. "I'm.. sorry that I pushed you..."

Amelia glared at him, it was clear that she hadn't forgiven him fully yet.

"Okay..." She just said annoyed and then ran to hug her brother's legs. Ash chuckled embarrassed as he stroke the little girl's head.

"Don't worry, she'll come around sooner or later!" He assured them.

The family nodded their heads, they were glad that it was finally done.

"So... I'm guessing that we should go home now..." Norman seemed to hesitate. "It was nice to meet you again Ash and Amelia..."

"Wait!" Ash suddenly shouted and startled the rest of them. "I'll be back in one second!"

They saw him rush into a room and close the door, a minute later he came out of the room with a piece of paper in his hand. He smiled as he walked up towards Norman and handed him the note.

"It would be nice of you could give this to May!" The elite smiled with a little blush.

Norman noticed the blush and smirked as he nodded and took the note, then the family greeted them goodbye and left the hotel.

Ash looked down towards Amelia.

"See, that wasn't so bad, wasn't it?"

"Nooo...." She seemed to hesitate. "I liked May's mommy!"

"What about the other ones?"

"May's daddy was nice today...." She seemed to hesitate. "But May's brother's a geek!"

Ash laughed as he tousled the little girl's hair and earned a glare.

"That's good to know!" He laughed once again.

* * *

May sat in her room when she heard a door open and close, she heard her family laugh and talk like they were happy again. She didn't know what they had done or been, but she was surely not going to forgive them so easily for breaking her and Ash's relation!

The young brunette heard steps coming towards her door and then she saw someone slowly open it.

"May..." Was the voice of her father. "Are you in here?"

"I don't want to talk to you!" She replied back angry.

"That's a shame, then I can't give you the note Ash gave me!" He chuckled behind the door.

May gasped and ran up to the door and dragged him inside.

"What note?" She demanded. "When did you meet Ash again?"

"Take it easy May!" Norman smiled. "I'll explain!"

He went to sit in a chair in May's room and looked at his daughter with a rather amused look.

"We drove to the hotel Ash and Amelia was staying in and got to their room, when we were there we apologized to them, all of us! They forgave us and we had a rather great time! When we was about to leave Ash ran into his room and then came out with a piece of paper that he wanted me to give to you, I haven't read it yet!" He promised her and handed her the note. "What does it saying?"

May read the note and began to blush, then she glared at her father due to his question and showed the old man out of her room. She read the note again.

_Dear May._

_You got really cool parents, you know that?_

_I'm sorry that our meeting didn't get as we planed. Yes, I know that you were watching my little 'encounter' with your father. But don't worry, we have solved it out and everybody's happy... well, Amelia still has a little problem to forgive Max, but I'm sure that it will come around sooner or later._

_Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I was wondering if you and I could go and meet, just the two of us (Can Pikachu come?)! I would love to see you again under normal circumstances. You know, without my sister running away or you nearly drown or I get into a fight!_

_I was thinking that we could meet up at 13:00 tomorrow at the park-gates and then do whatever you want!_

_Please send you answer with the bird..._

_Yours sincerely Ash_

May had to use all her might to not do a squeal of happiness, she couldn't believe it! Ash wasn't angry at her or disappointed! Better of, he wanted to take her out!

She then read the last part again a little puzzled.

"_Please send you answer with the bird..._" She thought, but right after she heard a peck on her window and saw the familiar Pidgeot.

She smiled as she walked towards her desk and picked up her pen to write her answer.

**End of chapter 7**

* * *

**I don't know what you think, but I thought that this chapter was kinda boring... Anyway, next chapter's going to be much more exciting!**

**You didn't think that I was about to make the story like "The Return Of The Forgotten"? I just felt it was a nice switch to let Ash forgive them this time! :P**

**It's better to review late than never!**

**R&R (Do you say "Happy Valentine's Day"?)  
**

**I'll be seeing you in the next chapter!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter! It got a little too romantic for my taste, but if you're in to romance you'll probably enjoy it!**

**I don't know if I'll be able to post the next chapter next week (I'm going to vacation with no internet available...) But I'll do my best!**

**Don't forget to review at the end of the chapter!**

**R&R**

**Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

A raven haired young man walked back and forth, grumbling. It had been several hours after he got that letter, he had been happy and excited at the beginning, but now he had no idea what he was going to wear! He had never been that good on choosing which clothes he was going to wear, Lance used to tell him what to wear on those 'fancy dinner parties' that he never really had liked. He growled in annoyance. May was going to expect the best from him and he couldn't just be dressed as a bum! But he refused to wear any suit, he would rather get thrown off Charizard at a high height than get dressed in a suit.

"Why is this so hard!?!" He called out to nobody special, the little rodent looked with both fun and worry at its master.

"Pika, pikachu!" The rodent declared calmly as he waved his little finger in front of Ash. "Pika!"

"I know that you don't have any problem with pick what you're going to wear!" Ash snapped at the rodent. "You don't have any freaking clothes! You're only a big ball of fur!"

His last statement made him dodge a lightning bolt that went straight over his head, he looked up and saw the rodent growl. Ash didn't know if Pikachu was joking or serious, he didn't want to try any of the options and ran to the other side of the house, the side that out special little girl sat and was playing with her 'nanny'.

"Amelia!" Ash panted as he dodged another bolt. "Pikachu wants to play with you!"

The rodent made an U-turn and let out some kind of 'glip'-sound before he started to run towards the other direction with the little girl hot on its heals.

Ash sighed, he didn't want to do it.... but he had to, he walked towards his target.

A few minutes later you could hear a voice at the end of the phone.

"Hello, this is Brock Stone from the Cerulean gym!"

"Brock!" Ash called out in relief. "It's nice to hear your voice."

"Ash!" Brock's head appeared on the screen, smiling. "How ya been?"

The elite felt a ting of guilt as he saw red marks on the breeder's face and that his head was wrapped up in bandages, probably after some kind of blunt object....

"I need you help!" Ash declared with a slightly unsteady voice, he didn't like this one bit. "I...." He hesitated.

"Ah!" Brock said knowingly. "When are you going out with her?"

Ash looked dumbfound, how did Brock figure out that!?

"H... how..."

"I've been your friend and teacher for a long time Ash." Brock smiled. "You don't think that I know when my apprentice has a date?"

"I don't know what clothes I'm going to wear!" The elite's head was down in disappointment. "I need your help."

Brock was about to respond on the question but got interrupted.

"And if you so much SPEAK about dresses I'm going to rip your throat open and feed the belongings to Charizard!" Ash threatened with his teeth clenched. "This is serious!"

The breeder couldn't help but chuckle at Ash's response. "Don't worry Ash!" He assured him. "I'm going to help you!"

"Thanks...." Ash muttered, he still didn't like the idea of the breeder choosing his clothes.

"No prob!" Brock assured him. "Show me what clothes you got!"

* * *

_20 minutes later...._

* * *

Ash felt ridiculous! Brock had told him that girls would fall for him when they saw him now, but Ash didn't believe one word of it...

The trainer looked at his clothes once again, he was dressed in tight red jeans with an matching Hawaii-shirt. On his head he had some kind of black beret and yellow training shoes, did he mention that he also had blue glasses...?

One thing was clear, he was NOT going to go on a date with May dressed in this! But maybe Brock was right? Girl's maybe like this kind of things... after all, girl's can be strange at times, Especially if it's about shopping.

He sighed and decided that if he would want to impress a girl he needed a girl's advice.

"Amelia!" Ash shouted. "I need your help!"

He heard the running steps from a little girl come closer and closer, he saw the door open and a little girl with black hair stand there and look at him dumbstruck. Ash saw a little smile on the girl's face, and that smile then turned to a wider smile, then the smile opened up and she let out a loud laughter that nobody would take as a compliment.

"B..." The girl tried to talk between her laughter. "Big brother! Why... Why are you dressed like that!?"

"I asked Brock for help..." Ash muttered as he took of his clothes and changed into his normal ones. "Why is this so hard?!"

"Big brother needs help?" Amelia asked, her laughter had ceased now.

"Yes!" Ash groaned and almost hit his head into the wall due to his frustration. "I have a date with May in a few hours and I don't know what to wear!"

"Let me help big brother!" The little girl cheered and ran towards Ash's clothes that laid in a pile and started to look through it fanatically.

"Hey..." The trainer seemed to think. "Where's Pikachu?"

By those words the little rodent came through the door, and he didn't look happy.

Ash gasped as he saw his most faithful and strongest pokemon.

"What... What have you done to him!?" He shouted at the girl that was searching through Ash's clothes. "He looks like a bloody Mime!"

"Big brother said that I could dress him!" Amelia defended herself as she continued to look through Ash's pile.

The trainer didn't listen to her, he was too busy with taking in every sight of his poor pokemon. Pikachu wore marks of a dress and still had a little red shoe at its left back-leg, the red pouches on its cheek had been dyed purple and it even had lipstick around its mouth! But the thing Ash shuddered most about was the little and red ribbon on the rodent's head, making him look like a female Pikachu!

"Don't worry buddy!" Ash assured his pokemon. "We're going to get this off you!"

He took the sulking rodent in his arms and headed towards the bathroom, he then tapped up water and started to clean the rodent with a rough brush. The washing took about ten minutes before he was done and Pikachu looked normal and cute again.

Ash walked out through the bathroom with angry steps, preparing to scold Amelia for what she did to his pokemon.

"Amelia!" He started and walked into the room, just to be attacked by a bunch of flying clothes.

"What the...!" Ash yelled as a pair of pants and shirt hit him and sent him to the floor.

"Use that!" The little girl smiled proudly. "It will look good on you!"

The trainer hesitated for a moment before he nodded and started to change his clothes.

"You shouldn't dress my pokemon!" Ash began to scold her while he was changing his shirt. "He doesn't like it."

"But you said that I could!" The little girl defended herself. "You said that I could dress Chuie and that he liked when I chased him!"

"Pika?!" The rodent asked both confused and threatening. "Pikachu! PikaPi!"

"I said that as a joke!" Ash quickly defended himself. "I didn't know that she actually would do it!"

Pikachu seemed to accept his words, even if it just was for the moment. But the little mouse still looked threateningly at the trainer.

"Look big brother!" The little girl jumped up and down in excitement. "Look in the mirror!"

The trainer walked towards the mirror in the hall and looked, he actually like what he saw! He was dressed in a pair of gray and baggy jeans, he also had a blue T-shirt with black stripes on the arms. He wore white training shoes and he had skipped the glasses.

"I don't think I look too shabby..." He mumbled to himself as he took another look. "Thanks sis!"

"No problem big brother!" The girl laughed. "Can I play with Chuie now?"

"No/Pi!" The pokemon and trainer quickly said at the same time, Pikachu looked at Ash and sent him a thankful expression. "We got to go now if we doesn't want to get late!"

"Can I come?!" The girl asked hopefully. "Pleeeeease!"

"I'm sorry sis..." Ash knelt down to her level. "But it's a date with two people only."

"But Chuie gets to go with you!" She replied annoyed and pointed at the little mouse that had stuck out its tongue towards her. "It isn't fair!"

"But Pikachu's a pokemon, he's also a part of me!" Ash chuckled and tousled the girl in her hair.

"Hey!" Amelia cried out annoyed as she jumped away from her brother's grip. "You ruined it!"

"Sorry!" The trainer laughed and raised his hands in defense. "I can't help you to fix that!"

"Are you going to leave me alone!?" Amelia asked really frightened, she had never been alone in a house before.

"Yeah right, leave a girl that's more danger to herself than her surroundings in a house alone that's full with dangerous equipment..." Ash mumbled to himself. "No, you're going to have a babysitter!"

The little girl's eyes grew huge, it was a long time ago that she had a babysitter!

"Who is she!? Who is she!? WHO IS SHE!?!" The little girl demanded to know as she laughed and jumped excited around in the room.

"Calm down sis!" Ash laughed. "I'm going to show them!"

By those words he threw four pokeballs into the room, they all opened and showed a pokemon each. Amelia squealed in delight as she spotted her brother's pokemon.

"Otty! Toisy! Apey! Nummy!" She laughed and hugged the pokemon gleefully. "I missed you!"

She then looked at her brother with confused eyes.

"Where's Charrie?"

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he looked at the little girl.

"Well..." He began. "Charizard isn't too good with kids, it's better that he comes with me and Pikachu!"

He began to walk towards the door before he turned around and looked at his pokemon.

"Blastoise!" The turtle stood in salute. "I want you to look after her so she doesn't run out from the apartment!"

The turtle nodded his head and walked towards the door and stood there to guard it.

"Pidgeot!" The bird tensed up when he heard his name and looked with a serious look towards his master. "I want you to guard the balcony in case that she would run our from the room!"

Pidgeot shrieked in agreement and flew towards the balcony.

"Meganium!" The green pokemon looked up to her master and smiled. "I want you to follow Amelia's every step and make sure that she won't do anything stupid!"

Meganium nodded and placed herself by the girl's side.

"Primeape!" The monkey-pokemon looked at his master and awaited for orders. "I want you to make sure that she won't touch any of the machines!"

Primeape raised his fists as a 'yes' and started to run at the same place to waste energy.

"Cya later guys!" Ash smiled as he waved his pokemon and sister goodbye. "I'll tell May that you said 'hi'!"

"Tell her about the clothes you were wearing too!" Amelia giggled at the thought.

"Oh... about that..." Ash turned around with an evil smirk. "You remember the number to Misty?"

Amelia nodded her head with a puzzled look on her face.

"You mind call her and say that Brock told you about hentai?" Ash chuckled evilly inward.

"What's hanty?" The girl asked curiously.

"It's nothing!" The trainer assured her. "Just tell Misty that Brock told you about that, okay?"

"Oki doki!" The little girl laughed and started to jump up and down again. "Bye brother! Bye Chuie! Bye Charrie!"

"See you soon guys!/Pika!" Ash and Pikachu called as they closed the door after themselves, they should be at their meeting place in about half an hour so they got plenty of time.

The raven haired boy took out May's letter again and read it with a big smile on his face.

_Ash! I would love to meet you again! I can't wait! Of course Pikachu can come, I really adore that little guy!_

_I'll be seeing you at the front-gates at the park by 13:00 then! _

_Hugs and kisses_

_May_

Ash admired for a moment her artistic skills as he looked at the heart she had draw on the right of her name.

"Pikachu..." Ash looked at his rodent with a puzzled look. "Is that lipstick on the letter?"

"Pikaaa...." The rodent said amazed as he looked at the red that looked like a lip-mark in the corner of the letter.

* * *

"Dawn! This isn't funny!" Came a voice from a furious brunette that was glaring at her blue haired friend. "I need to know what I'm going to wear!"

"And I told you to wear that!" Dawn laughed and pointed towards a piece of cloth. "I'll swear that he won't be able to take his eyes off you!"

"That's because it's my undergarments!!" May yelled both in agony and fury.

She had called Dawn early in the morning to make her ready for her date with Ash, even if neither Ash or her had really called it a date they both knew that they were going out on one. Dawn had come early and helped her to choose clothes, the only problem was that she wouldn't take it fully seriously.

"Calm down May!" Dawn smirked. "Ash won't be happy to see you totally red in the face!"

"Please Dawn!" May groaned. "I don't know if I can handle anything more! Just help me to pick something out that I can wear!"

The blue haired girl smiled at her friend. "That's all I needed to hear!" She chirped and started to look through May's closet.

"Whoa May!" The blue haired coordinator told her friend amazed. "You sure have a lot of clothes in here!"

"Oh please!" May laughed at her friend mocking. "You have like ten times more!"

Dawn just shrugged and continued to look through the closet, she was impressed how May had sorted her clothes by both size and colors, even how she had sorted winter and summer clothes apart from each other.

"What do you think about this one?" The blunette asked her friend and showed her a white skirt.

"No!" May simply said and turned around to look under her bed for something.

"Why not?" The blue haired girl looked confused at her brown haired friend. "This will look good on you!"

"Yeah, but that's the same skirt I had when we met!" May declared. "He'll think that I never change clothes!"

"But May..." Dawn started.

"I said no!"

"Fine!" The blue haired pouted and continued to look through her closet. "Why do you have a Slaking-plushy in here?"

"Oh, it's Max's!" May laughed. "I took it from him when he was a more dork than usual!"

"I think that your brother's cute!" Dawn laughed. "Annoying, yes. But he looks cute!"

"You just want to dress him and put makeup on him again!" May laughed at the memory along with her friend. "That surely was fun!"

"Yeah!" Dawn almost squealed with laughter. "You think he will start to talk to me soon?"

"I don't know..." The brunette seemed to think about it. "Probably not, most of it because I sometimes use to sneak upon him while he's asleep and pour makeup over his face!"

The blue haired girl gasped. "You didn't?!"

"I sure did!"

There was a moment of silence before they fell to the floor and almost were unable to breath due to the amount of laughing they were going through.

"You're evil!" Dawn laughed so hard that she was almost crying.

"I know!!" May squealed once again with laughter.

They continued to laugh for a rather long time, May thought that it felt great to laugh like that. She actually hadn't had that kind of fun since she met... ASH!!

"We're going to be late!" May shrieked and pushed Dawn towards the closet once again. "You'll find me some clothes and I'll fix my hair!"

"Calm down May!" Dawn smiled. "It's a long tim..."

"NOW!!" She roared with such might that would make Ash's Charizard to hide in fear.

Dawn started to tremble as she quickly looked through her friend's closet in the hunt for something that would be appropriate for May for the date with Ash.

* * *

Ash was standing in the park with the rodent placed on his shoulder, he looked around a little nervously. On all his dates he had before he always had Brock as some kind of coach. But now Ash was alone, the breeder was several regions away and couldn't help him, he had to do this on his own.

"How do you think that I should greet her Pikachu?" Ash asked his rodent a with a small hint of nervousness in his voice. "Should I hug her? Shake her hand? Kiss her? Make out with her?"

"Pikachu, Pikachu pi!" The rodent tried to calm its trainer down with his vise words.

"I don't think that it would be such good idea to ask her if she wants to 'be my mate tonight' Pikachu..." Ash sighed. "Humans aren't pokemon, you know."

"Pikachu..." The rodent let out a long sigh along with his master.

"I'm trying to think about the things Brock thought me..." Ash's head was working in the sixth gear by now. "He always used to has some kind of pick-up line.... but I don't think that I'll be needing that. He also used to look for beautiful girls... but I've already found mine."

Suddenly it struck Ash.

"Flowers!"

"Pi?"

"We need flowers when she comes!" Ash shouted and rushed towards the closest shop he knew with the rodent cling onto his shoulder. "We needs to hurry if we don't want to be..."

The trainer couldn't finish his sentence due to the impact with another person, Ash quickly regained his balance and used his well-trained reflexes to spin around and catch the person he had ran into and place him or her on the ground safely again.

"I'm sorry, I..." Ash lost his amount of words.

There wasn't a usual person that stood in front of him, it was a girl. It was more precisely a girl with long brown hair that reached her back. The girl had blue and tight jeans with a silk white blouse that showed enough cleavage to make Ash happy. Her hair shined in the sun and seemed softer than a Pikachu's fur, he immediately wanted to touch it but restrained himself. Ash didn't know what to say as he looked at the beautiful May Maple that stood in front of him.

"H..." May cleared her throat. "Hi Ash."

"....." Was the only response from Ash as he watched the brunette amazed with his head slightly tilted.

"Hello?" The brunette asked nervously and waved her delicate hand in front of his face. "Do you want to go?"

"I don't know..." Was the only response that came from the trainer.

"Oh..." May said with her voice filled with badly hidden disappointment, she had looked so much towards their meeting and now Ash said that he didn't know if...

"I don't know how you can look even more beautiful every time I see you..." Ash continued his sentence as he slowly began to regain his consciousness.

May giggled, but she was not going to blush at that lame attempt.

"That's cheesy Ash!" She laughed and rubbed the little rodent behind its ears.

"Cheesy but true!" The raven haired boy stated, he had come to his senses now when he got used to the brunette's beauty.

May couldn't help it now, she looked down towards the ground and felt her face heat up.

"T... thanks..." She replied shyly with a nervous smile on her face. "S... should we go now?"

"Nope!" Ash smiled, but May couldn't see it because she looked down towards the ground.

"What?" The brunette asked puzzled. "But you said..."

"I don't want to go anywhere until I get to do this." The trainer smiled and kissed her on the cheek lightly. "Now we can go!"

"Okay!" May suppressed an urge not to jump into his arms and overthrow him with kisses. "Let's get going then!"

"Sure...." Ash seemed to hesitate a bit before he looked at the brunette. "Where can we go?"

May sweat-dropped as she looked at her crush and possibly love. "You mean that you don't know where you want to go?"

"Hey!" The elite defended himself. "I've only been here for five days! I also doesn't want to decide where we should go, remember that I asked you out on this date and it's for you to enjoy yourself!"

Ash didn't seem to noticed that he just had said date, but May did and that made her heart make a spin in her chest as she suppressed another urge to not jump onto the trainer and show him her love.

"But what if you get bored?" The brunette asked her date worryingly. " I want you to enjoy this day as much as I should!"

"Don't worry!" Ash assured her and winked. "As long as I'm spending this day with you I'm happy, you can do whatever you want and I'll follow!"

"Anything?" May's eyes grew huge at the thought.

"Y... yeah!" It looked like the trainer had seen his mistake by that sentence, but he couldn't take it back. "Anything you say!"

The brunette eyed the trainer a little suspicious, his voice and look seemed good... but they always does! She thought with a giggle. The coordinator looked a rather puzzled at Ash's crossed fingers.

"Well...." She seemed to think. "First I think that we should go and grab something to eat." She noticed how Ash's fingers relaxed a little. "Then we could go and see a movie at the cinema or something like that..." Ash's fingers and body relaxed even more. "Then we could spend the rest of our day in the mall!" His whole body stiffened up at her last words.

"Is something wrong Ash?" She asked carefully as she saw what state he was in.

"N... No... ev... everything's fine!" He assured her with a forced voice, let's just say that shopping never had been his favorite thing to do.

"Let's go then!" May smiled and took his hand in hers, making the teens to blush slightly as they walked towards the town with the rodent on the boy's shoulder.

* * *

"So...." Ash broke the slightly awkward silence between them as they saw the town from a rather far distance. "What do yo have in mind?"

"There's a restaurant not too far from the Pokemon Center!" May smiled as she walked a little faster, still with Ash's hand in hers. "Let's hurry up so we don't get there to late!"

"You have booked for us there?" The trainer asked really puzzled.

"No silly!" May giggled a little. "But if we don't get there in time there won't be any places left!"

"I see..." Without another more word Ash took out a red and white pokeball and threw it into the air. "Charizard! We need your help!"

The giant dragon emerged from the pokeball and looked around a little confused as he saw his master with an unknown girl.

"Can you fly us to town Charizard?" Ash asked with a smile. "We are in a little hurry."

The flying lizard nodded and lowered himself so Ash could jump on, but when Ash offered May a hand she seemed to hesitate.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked slightly confused.

"Well..." The brunette seemed to try to find the right words. "When Pidgeot flew me it went a little too.... fast?"

The black haired trainer laughed a little. "You don't have to worry!" He assured her with a calm smile. "Charizard can't fly as fast as Pidgeot and won't do it either. Isn't that right Charizard?"

Charizard just shrugged and lowered himself a little more as a gesture to May to jump up on him. The brunette seemed to accept the boy's words and grabbed his hand so she could climb up onto the lizard, she seated herself behind Ash and wrapped her arms around his stomach as she nuzzled her head onto his back, making the raven haired trainer blush a bit as he ordered Charizard to fly.

May enjoyed the flight, she was surprised by how slow and steady they flew. She nuzzled a little more into the trainer's back and tightened her grip slightly around him, she saw the yellow rodent sit on the dragon's head and seemed to talk with it and sometimes gesture towards Ash and her with snickering sounds. She didn't know why, but she got a feeling that Ash frowned and glared at his pokemon sometimes as he heard them snicker about something after Pikachu had pointed on Ash and then May.

May suddenly felt that Charizard lowered himself towards the ground and looked down, she saw the ground come closer in a fast speed, too fast for her liking.

She closed her eyes and gripped around the trainer's stomach so tight that she heard him gasp for air a little, but she didn't let go, she actually tightened the grip a little more.

"May...." She heard a restrained voice a short moment after. "You can let go now... people are staring."

The brunette opened her eyes and saw that they sat safety on the lizard's back and that the lizard stood on the ground. She also saw that people had gathered around them and watched with interest as the brown haired girl was hugging the raven haired boy tightly.

"Sorry!" She quickly apologized and let go of her crush. "I didn't mean to do that!"

"Don't worry!" Ash assured her with a smile. "I actually enjoyed it..." He added silently.

"What?" The brunette asked puzzled.

"Nothing!" He reassured her and recalled Charizard and let Pikachu jump onto his shoulder. "Where's the restaurant?"

"There!" May grinned lovingly and pointed towards a big building behind the trainer. "What do you think?"

Ash turned his gaze towards the big and red building, it was more like a big outhouse with a lot of tables and fountains.

"The golden Luvdisc..."Ash frowned slightly at the name. "Well... that's an.... interesting name."

"I know!" The brunette giggled as she took the trainer's arm. "They called it after 'Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea'! Have you ever seen that movie?"

"Sadly, no, I haven't." The trainer smiled sadly as they walked towards the restaurant. "What's it about?"

"It's the best movie ever!" May chirped, completely forgetting her shyness. "It's about a trainer, a coordinator and her brother, a breeder and a ranger and they..."

She continued to explain the full movie to Ash that was listening curiously. She talked about it while they got to a table and ordered the food they wanted, she talked about it until the food had arrived.

"That seems like a really interesting movie!" The raven haired boy said truthfully. "But why did he risk his life instead of going into the mini-sub too?"

"Because he loved that girl!" May exclaimed as she ate her ramen. "They ended the movie with those two kissing in the sunset as the girl headed towards Johto and the boy to Sinnoh!"

"Love sure is blind..." Ash muttered more for himself as he fed the little mouse with some of his noodles. "Tell me about school!"

"You don't know about school?" The coordinator asked puzzled. "Didn't you go to school?"

The trainer rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and got an embarrassed look. "Well... you see..." He tried to find the right words for his explanation. "I didn't really finish school until I left for my journey!"

May's eyes grew huge. How could Ash not had finished school? His writing was perfect!

"But..." She looked puzzled at the embarrassed trainer. "You doesn't seem too dense."

"Ah!" Ash smiled. "That's because a friend of mine lectured me, so you can say that I technically went to school!"

"I see..." The girl eyed his crush curiously. "But why don't you have your pokemon in its ball? Not that I mind his company!" She quickly added.

"Don't worry, I know what you mean!" Ash chuckled lightly as he rubbed the rodent behind its ears. "We got that question a lot of times and the answer is simple, Pikachu doesn't like his ball!"

"But do they let you take him everywhere outside the ball?"

"That's a problem!" Ash frowned. "At some places he's not allowed, and if he doesn't gets to go in I won't either!"

"I can understand that." May nodded as she eyed the trainer. "You know... You know a lot of things about me but I don't know a single thing about you! Except that you're a trainer and has a sister."

She didn't know if it was her imagination, but she think that she saw the trainer and his rodent stiffen up for a second.

"Well..." He seemed to hesitate. "My name's Ash..."

"Like the leader of the Kanto Elite Four!" May smiled knowingly.

"So..." Ash seemed to gulp. "You've heard of him?"

"Yeah, my friend is a really big fan of him!" The brunette giggled. "I would say that she had some kind of crush on him!"

She heard her date laugh a forced laughter as the little pokemon face-palmed itself.

"He's not a big deal!" Ash assured her with a forced smile. "He isn't as great as people say he is."

"Looks like someone's jealous!" May winked at the slightly blushing trainer. "I think that it's a really big achievement to get into the Elite Four at the age of fourteen!"

"Thirteen..." Ash coughed slightly annoyed along with the rodent.

"Sorry!" May giggled. "Seems like you know more about that trainer than you want to admit!"

"Let's just change the subject, please?" Ash asked pleading, he didn't like this kind of subject at all.

"Sure!" The brunette smiled as she had her hand on the tables, the two of them now noticed that they held hands across the table.... But strangely enough, nobody let the other one go.

The dinner lasted for about two hours before they decided to leave. May tried to stop Ash from paying the whole thing, but it was no use.

"I still don't like that you paid for my share of food." The brown haired girl sighed as she held her date's right arm and walked towards the cinema. "I have money, you know."

"I never said that you didn't!" He smiled calmly. "But what kind of man would I be to deny a beautiful lady dinner?"

"You're really cheesy!" The girl giggled and punched his arm lightly. "The one who learned you those lines have to be a really romantic guy!"

"Umm..." Ash would never place Brock as the romantic kind of guy... well, at least not the one that got response to his attempts. "Maybe..."

They arrived at another big building as Ash recognized as a cinema, he didn't know why all the big buildings had the color red...

"What movie are we going to see?" The trainer asked his date as he got a disappointed look on his face when she let go of his arm.

"Anything that you haven't seen!" She smiled and walked up to the movie posters. "Which one have you seen?"

"None!" The trainer chuckled a little embarrassed again. "I haven't exactly watched any movies since I was eight..."

"Not a single one?!" May asked curiously. "How were you able to do that?"

"I was too busy with training, right buddy?" He defended himself and asked Pikachu. "Pika!"

"But you've missed so many good movies!" The girl cried out, getting a little attention from the crowd. "I don't know which one we are going to see first!"

"Just pick one and I'll enjoy it!" The trainer smiled as he walked up to his date.

"Really?" She asked a little skeptical. "Are you sure?"

"As long as I watch them with you I can't get bored!" He smiled and took the girl's hand and earned a blush.

"O... Okay!" She stuttered slightly. "Let's pick this one!"

Ash looked closer at the movie poster. There was a boy and several pokemon that was standing on a pokeball which other half was the earth, the boy held his hand stretched up towards the three legendary birds and another one that Ash recognizes at Lugia.

"'The Power Of One'..." Ash read the poster and got a slightly bad feeling, they made a movie about him?! "Are you sure?"

"Positive!" The brunette smiled. "That's the only movie here I haven't seen!"

"Okay then!" The trainer tried to sound excited, but he was at the same time curious if the movie really was about him. "Let's go!"

They paid for the tickets and got into the cinema, Ash was slightly surprised that it wasn't many people there, they walked towards two seats next to each other and Ash put down Pikachu on the seat next to him while May sat on the other side of the trainer.

After a while the movie started and May looked excited to see it, so was Ash but for a different reason.

"_Please don't let it be it!_" Ash thought desperately. "_Please don't let it be it... please don't let it be... damn it!_"

The screen turned bright blue and showed a picture of the sea-life while there was a deep voice.

"_**Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone **__**its **__**song**__** will f**__**ail, and thus the earth shall turn to ash. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their powers combined tame the Beast of the Sea.**_"

Ash could see how May was at the edge of her seat, she really did like this kind of movies!

The trainer groaned inwardly as he saw a boat come into the picture with four people omboard, two of them were girls and two were boys. Ash restrained his shout as he saw that the boy with black hair had a Raichu instead of a Pikachu at his side.

"_This is going to be two long hours..._" Ash thought with a small groan, May took it as he got too much food to eat at the resturant.

* * *

They was on the scene when the hero was riding his pokemon towards the island where he would find the Orb of Ice. Suddenly, an attack of fire and electricity comes crashing in front of the hero and his pokemon. That action made May to take a tight grip around Ash, which slightly surprised the boy, it hadn't been that scary when he did that. Ash calmly took his right arm and wrapped it around the brunette's shoulder for protection, May seemed to like it and nuzzled closer into his chest. It was now Ash started to really enjoy his time at the cinema, with a beautiful brunette in his arms!

The movie was over too quick for both the trainer and coordinator's liking, May didn't like the movie too much due to the lack of romance, and Ash didn't like it due to.... well, I guess that you can figure that out. But they both enjoyed to embrace each other. The trainer and coordinator sighed slightly as they let go of each other and walked out from the cinema with the rodent on Ash's shoulder, they looked at the clock and gasped. The clock was 11:30! It will only be 30 minutes until May's dad is going to drive around the town and look for her!

Ash both felt disappointment and relief, the relief came from that he didn't had to go on a shopping trip. But to skip the shopping trip didn't make up to the separation with May.

May couldn't feel anymore down, the night had gone too fast! She didn't only get to skip her shopping trip with the boy she loved, she also had to separate from him soon or her father would both call the rangers and police.

They walked disappointed towards May's house, Ash had asked to follow her to her door, which she happily agreed to.

* * *

When they arrived to May's house Ash was a little surprised, his travel had made him get the knowledge of several different gyms. But he had never seen a gym that was formed both as a house and training field, it even had some sort of large greenhouse behind it.

"You surely lives nice May!" The trainer tried to lit their moods up. "I can say that I haven't seen a better gym!"

"Thanks..." May sighed as she looked towards the ground, it was only five minutes until she had to go home.

"What's wrong May?" Ash asked worryingly. "Don't you feel any good?"

He didn't get a response from her due to that he was attack by something, that something was no other than a brunette at his age. May was kissing him tightly and he responded her with taking his hands on her hips, she took that as an action to wrap her arms around her neck. They stood there for a long time, it was probably just a few minutes but it felt like hours to them. They kissed with all their love they could muster and sometimes Ash earned a few moans and giggles from May. Ash didn't know why, but his hands slowly made their way down May's hips. But his bigger surprise was that May didn't seem to mind!

"I think that's enough!"

The two teens quickly broke apart and blushed like furiously as they glared at the laughing man with navy-blue hair that was laughing at them.

"Sorry kids!" He apologized still laughing. "But I couldn't resist!"

"Well..." May looked longingly on Ash. "Bye..."

She quickly reached up and kissed him one more time on the lips before she ran past her father and into her house, leaving Ash in an awkward silence with her father.

"She really likes you." Ash heard Norman say to him. "And I can see that you like her too."

"I really do..." The trainer sighed. "I really do..."

He turned to walk away with the rodent on his shoulder as he heard Norman's voice once again.

"Would you and your sister mind to eat dinner here tomorrow?" He called after the raven haired boy, he sighed in relief as he saw the smile on the young man's face.

"We would love to!" Ash laughed along with his rodent and waved goodbye to the brunette's father.

Norman sighed in relief, he wondered if May would be thankful or angry at him to come up with that kind of offer? He shrugged it off himself and went inside, ready to tell his wife about the event he had seen.

**End of chapter 8**

* * *

**Was the henati-part too much?**

**It felt like I rushed it in the end, my only blame is that I have a lot of homework to do :(**

**But I'll be seeing you in the next chapter! (Whenever it comes...)**

**It's better to review later than never!**

**R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!**

**I'm really sorry for the late update, but I went on a vacation and wasn't able to get access to either a computer or Internet...**

**But I'll make it up to you by giving you an extra long chapter this time!**

**R&R**

**Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

"That was surely an interesting evening..." The boy with raven-colored hair confirmed as he walked towards his home with the rodent on his shoulder. "Don't you agree Pikachu?"

"Pikaaa..." The rodent nodded in small disbelief, he had never seen his master like this, was he sick? "Pika Pik-chu pi?"

"I'm fine buddy!" Ash chuckled and raised his hand to rub the rodent under its cheek. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"_I wonder what Amelia will say about this..._" Ash thought curiously. "_She has always liked May, she even liked May's mother, but she's still a little scared of Norman and she doesn't like Max at all._"

The leader of the Kanto Elite Four continued to walk towards the hotel with his faithful pokemon on his shoulder, taking in the scent of summer that was in the air.

"_I wonder if she's asleep now, it was kinda stupid to let her stay there all alone... But she can't do that much of a damage... or can she?_"

Ash quickly raised his walking into a little sprint.

* * *

_Three hours ago, at the Petalburg hotel in room 53..._

* * *

A little girl was walking around in a circle in the living room, bored to tears. Amelia was still slightly confused about the look Misty got on her face when she told her what big brother had said, she still don't know why the redheaded girl shouted at Brock with a funny-looking face and canceled the call.

She sighed, if Dilly had been with her they would've had so much fun! But now is the only wake pokemon here Apey, and he isn't as fun as Dilly! Nummy and the rest of the pokemon had fallen asleep right after they had tried to catch Amelia as she ran around in the room, weren't those pokemon supposed to be strong?

The little girl shook her head and decided to walk to the kitchen, she saw the cute monkey follow her carefully. She was about to open the big locker you get food from but found out that Apey had blocked her path!

"I'm hungry Apey!" The little girl whined and tried to move him away from the locker.

"Primeape!" The monkey only shook his head and pointed at the already eaten-up food that his master had left for his sister before he went to meet that female. "Prime!"

"But I'm still hungry!" The little girl started crying, Primeape didn't know if she faked it or not. If she did and he let her go through the fridge his master would be very angry, but if she didn't and was really hungry his master would still be really angry!

Primeape sighed and moved away from the fridge so the girl could look through it, she was after all just a little girl, she couldn't do so much damage, right?

* * *

_Present time, outside the Petalburg hotel..._

* * *

Ash and Pikachu yawned at the same time, they were really tired! They tried to make their best to sneak through the lobby so the wouldn't wake the poor nurse up as she looked like she slept very peacefully in her chair.

Ash accidentally kicked the first stair step and held in a shout of pain, all they wanted was to go to sleep and then make ready for the dinner at May's place. The raven haired trainer winced slightly as the stair steps let out some kind of creaking sounds as he stepped, and it didn't help that he got hushed by his little pokemon for every sound he made.

"I'm walking as silent as I can!" Ash snapped silently at his rodent. "Humans are heavier than pikachus!"

"Pika, pikachu PikaPi!" The little mouse whispered gleefully at its master.

"I said heavier!" Ash growled. "Not fat!"

Both of them just shrugged and the trainer took out the key to their door, silently and carefully locking it up.

It was all dark in the room, they couldn't see a bit! They tried to make it towards their room to get some sleep and talk to Amelia and the pokemon the next morning. Miraculous, they made it all the way to Ash's room with just bumping his foot in the couch one time.

* * *

_Next day, at the Petalburg hotel in room 53..._

* * *

Ash smiled as he slowly opened his eyes, he really loved the smell of food in the morning... wait a minute...

He quickly threw his blanket off himself, Pikachu accidentally fell to the floor, and rushed towards the kitchen. Ash had to force himself not to scream in shock as he saw the vision in front of him.

Several plates were laying on the floor along with countless amounts of food, bacon, ham, bread, cheese, you name it! Ash quickly sprinted to the poor monkey that was laying exhausted on the floor, eyes half opened.

"Primeape!" Ash yelled. "What happened here?!"

"Ape.... primeape..." The monkey with boxing gloves grunted, Ash translated it as: "_That isn't a real girl... she's a Spiritomb in disguise..._"

The trainer sighed and called on his yellow pokemon, Pikachu looked curiously into the room before he gasped in shock at the mess. The little rodent ran immediately towards Primeape and started to scold him with all its little might.

"Knock it off Pikachu!" Ash snapped. "We got to find Amelia and the rest of the pokemon!"

"Pi." The rodent nodded and ran towards the living room, he shouted something that Ash translated as that he had found Blastoise and Pidgeot. The raven haired trainer looked into the room and saw the pokemon lay there half-fainted on the rug. He sighed and walked towards the little girl's room, at the way there he prepared to give her a real scold.

Ash saw the plant-pokemon Meganium lay outside her door, blocking it somehow and preventing her to come out. He took out Meganium's ball and recalled his pokemon, he thought that she had deserved a nice rest. He slowly opened the door and scowled at the sight in front of him, Amelia laid on the bed like she didn't had a care in the world and slept really peacefully. Ash shook his head depressed and walked in to wake the little girl up, he slowly shook her shoulder gently as she yawned and looked around in the room.

"Big brother!" She cheered and hugged him. "I had really fun with Toisy and Otty!"

"I can understand that..." Ash muttered as he led the girl towards the kitchen. "Who's going to clean that up? Huh?"

Amelia looked a little confused as she looked at the food on the floor. "I was hungry!" She then defended herself with.

"Then why's there food left?"

"Apey was hungry too!"

"Doesn't look like it..." Ash made a gesture towards the half-fainted monkey. "I told you to behave..."

"I'm sorry big brother..." She looked down towards the floor with a sad face. "Are you angry?"

"Yes, I'm very disappointed at you Amelia... don't give me that look!" Amelia's brother tried to look away from the girl's tearful eyes, she always did that when he was mad at her. "Stop looking at me like that, I said that I'm disappointed at you!"

Ash watched a little wet tear come down from the girl's face, making him to break down and take the girl into a hug.

"Don't cry Amelia." He slowly rubbed her back. "I'm not angry at you!"

"P... promise?" The little girl sobbed and looked at her brother with sad eyes.

"Yes..." He sighed. "I just overreacted..."

"Oki doki!" She laughed and ran towards the living room, leaving Ash in the mess.

"I don't know how she does that..." He muttered and started to clean up the mess. "Did you return the pokemon to their balls?" He then asked his rodent that was walking into the room.

"Pika!" It nodded and placed itself on the floor to watch its master clean.

"Don't think that you can get away!" Ash growled and threw a small and wet swab to the pokemon. "You dry off the fridge and walls as I take care of the floor."

Pikachu mumbled something under its breath that nobody would take as a compliment as he started to clean up the food and ketchup that had been spread out on the walls.

"We will tell Amelia about our dinner plans when we're done here."

* * *

_At the Petalburg gym, inside the house..._

* * *

May was walking down the stairs to get some breakfast as she prayed silently to not encounter any of her family. She cursed her luck as she saw everybody sit at the table, she tried to sneak away to her room... that was until they saw her.

"Morning May!" Her mother smiled with a mischievous smirk. "Slept well?"

"Morning..." She muttered and placed herself between her mother and father as she glared a little at her little brother. "What's gonna happen today?" She didn't want to get onto the subject of her and Ash kissing.

"I need you to go to the mall later to get some food dear." Caroline smiled at her daughter. "You can ask Dawn and Drew if they wants to come with you."

"Why do we need more food?" May asked puzzled, it wasn't that she didn't like to go to the mall, she was just curious. "Don't we have enough?"

"We have enough for four people." Norman nodded as he put the news paper down. "But we're going to need a little more."

"Why?"

"We are going to have two people over for dinner!"

"Who...?" May asked suspiciously as she eyed her family. "What's your plan this time?"

"Nothing..." Caroline smirked once again as she looked at her daughter with evil eyes. "We are just going to invite your boyfriend and his sister over for dinner!"

"You invited Ash!?" She shrieked and jumped up from her chair.

"May admitted that Ash's her boyfriend!!" Max laughed and ran around the kitchen. "May has a boyfriend! May has a boyfriend! May has a boyfriend! May has a boyfriend! May has..."

"If you say one more words I swear that I'm going to rip your throat, geek!" May threatened as she growled at her brother. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"We was going to, but you locked yourself into your room right after you had kissed Ash." Norman explained calmly as he smiled at his daughter. "Aren't you happy?"

"I..." May was interrupted once again.

"May and Ash, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First..."

"May! Take away your hands from your brother's throat!" Caroline shouted at her daughter. "He can't breath!"

"What do you think the point is?!" May yelled as she continued to strangle her brother.

"If you don't go to the mall soon you're not going to be finished until Ash comes!" Norman tried desperately as he made his way towards his children.

The young brunette gasped and let go of her brother as she ran out from the house and called her friends from her pokénav that she had got from her parents a long time ago.

"Hello? This is Dawn speaking!" She heard a bubbly voice say from the other side.

"Dawn!" May panted as she continued to run. "Call Drew and then you guys meet me at the mall, OK?"

"Sure!" Dawn chirped, then there was a moment of silence. "How did it go with Ash?"

"The mall!" May yelled frustrated and hung up the phone.

* * *

_At the Petalburg hotel in room 53..._

* * *

"Did you have fun with May?" The little girl asked her brother curiously. "Did you?!"

"Yeah..." Ash muttered as he threw the last pieces of food in the trashcan. "I hope that you won't do this again!"

"If big brother don't leave me alone again I won't!" Amelia laughed as she started to wrestle with Pikachu.

"Good point..." Ash nodded. "That's why I'm going to take you with me as we goes and eat dinner at the Maple's, you want to meet May again don't you?"

"Yaaaaayy!!" The black haired girl cheered and hugged the little pokemon. "I want to meet May now!!"

"You have to wait sis!" The elite laughed and tousled her hair, earning a glare. "We should be there around 17:00."

"But that's...." Amelia seemed to think really hard.

"It's 13:00 now..." Ash tried to help her. "That makes it....?"

"Two hours?" She asked curiously as she looked at the rodent for support, Pikachu just shrugged and jumped onto its master's shoulder.

"Four hours." He chuckled a bit and walked towards the fridge. "I'm going to make you some food, then I'm going to get my pokemon for a quick-check at the Pokemon Center!"

His little sister watched curiously as he opened the fridge and picked out a dish that she could eat but didn't enjoy too much before he walked out from the room and left Amelia and Pikachu alone.

"You're hungry Chuie?" She asked the little rodent curiously.

"Pi!" The rodent shook his head as he continued to look at the girl. "Pikaa?"

"Let's get dressed for the dinner!" The little girl laughed and tried to grab Pikachu, the rodent jumped onto the table and pushed the little white button on a pokeball that was laying there. A white flash came as the giant lizard emerged from the ball and looked strictly at the little girl in front of him. Amelia sat down onto the floor with her arms crossed and pouted as Pikachu sighed in relief and made a mental note to thank his master for leaving Charizard here.

* * *

_At the Petalburg mall..._

* * *

May was walking around nervously at the parking lot as she looked at her pokénav, it was just a few hours until Ash and Amelia would arrive at their house! She cursed Dawn and Drew for being so slow.

May sighed in relief as she saw a girl with blue hair come running to her direction with a green haired boy in a tow.

"You're late!" She yelled at them when they were close enough. "What took you so long?!"

"Drew here thought he saw Harley and didn't dare to show himself because he didn't think that his hair looked nice enough!" Dawn frowned and pushed the boy lightly. "But how did it go on your date with Ash?"

"It wasn't a date!" May defended herself as she felt her face turn red.

"Did you kiss?"

"N... no!"

"You did!!" Dawn squealed and started to hug her friend. "That's great!"

"I know!" May laughed back and returned the hug. "It was so romantic!"

"Oh please..." Drew muttered as he looked at the two girls. They didn't hear him due to May's explanation about Ash's and her evening together.

"You're so lucky!" Dawn sighed after a while as they began to walk into the mall. "I wish I could have your luck with my love-life!"

"Are you referring to Ash of the Kanto Elite Four?" May asked curiously with a sad smile.

"Yeah..." The blue haired girl sighed once again. "You should see him, he's so dreamy!"

"But don't you think that you're aiming a little high?" Drew came up behind them and joined the conversation. "I mean, he's the ELITE FOUR and you're just a school girl!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!?" Dawn and May yelled at the same time.

"I'm just saying that he got to have a lot of fan-girls around himself!" Drew defended himself. "What makes you think that he should choose you over everybody?"

"He's right..." Dawn sighed with her head lowered. "Things like this only happens in movies and books..."

"I'm sure he isn't as great as everyone thinks he is!" May assured her friend in a try to cheer her up. "He's probably just a blown-up pompous ass!"

"I don't know..." Dawn said honestly. "Everybody loves him!"

"We just have to wait and see, don't we?" May smiled and patted her friend on the back. "Let's get the things we need for the dinner!"

"And what's that?" Drew asked curiously. "Dawn just dragged me along without saying one word!"

"We need to get food and then new clothes for me!" May cheered along with her best blue-haired friend. "Then we have to go home to my place and get me ready, and then you need to leave!"

"Why can't we meet that trainer you've been talking about so much?" Drew frowned. "Are you afraid that we might make a fool out of you?"

"That's EXACTLY what I'm afraid of!" May growled at her friend. "Now, let's get going!"

The three friends walked into the food-store in hunt for something fitting for the evening.

* * *

_At the Petalburg hotel in room 53..._

* * *

Ash growled as he looked for Charizard's pokeball, why can't Amelia and Pikachu get that pokeballs aren't toys?! And especially no footballs! He glared a little at the 'Amazing Pika-Dribbler' as he looked under the couch, he finally found it behind the TV.

The trainer walked inside Amelia's room and saw her look through her closet to find something to wear at the dinner.

"How's it going sis?" He asked with a small smile as she fell down to the floor due to the weight of clothes. "You find anything?"

"It's so hard!" She whined and kicked the pile of clothes. "I can't find anything!"

"You want my help?"

"No..." She seemed to think a little. "Can you call Misty?"

"Sure... But why?"

"Because she's going to help me pick out the right clothes!" Amelia jumped up and down excitedly. "Call her big brother!"

"Why can't I help you?" He asked a rather confused. "I'm letting you help me to choose the clothes I'm going to wear."

"That's because you're a boy!" Amelia said stubbornly.

"So?"

"Boys don't have any sense of fashion!" She crossed her arms stubbornly and turned away from her brother. "Call Misty now!"

"I do have a sense of fashion..." Ash muttered as he walked towards the phone. "I just don't like to show it..."

"Phihkhahahaa!"The little rodent roared with laughter from its master's shoulder. "Pikachu!"

"Oh yeah?" The trainer glared. "I don't recall her asking for your help either!"

His comment made Pikachu look down sadly towards the ground.

Ash shrugged and called the number to the Cerulean Gym and said his traditional prayer that it wouldn't be anyone of Misty's sisters that picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Misty." He saw a girl with red hair appear on the screen.

"Hi Misty!" Ash sighed in relief. "It's Ash."

"Ash!" The gym leader smiled a little evilly as she eyed him. "How did the date go?"

"It wasn't a date!" He snapped lightly. "And it went rather well."

"Tell me ab..."

"Where's Brock?" Ash asked suddenly and tried to change the subject.

"Well..." Misty frowned. "He's at the hospital for getting a slight head-injury."

The elite laughed at her words. "Serves him good for telling Amelia such things!"

"How did you know what he did?" She eyed him suspiciously and caused him to sweat slightly.

"Umm..." He tried to think a way out of this. "Amelia wants to talk with you! Right now actually!"

With those words he ran to the girl's room and grabbed her arm and pushed her in front of the screen so she could have a talk with Misty.

* * *

_At the Petalburg gym, inside May Maple's room..._

* * *

"I'm tired May..." Drew complained once again. "I want to go home!"

"You won't go anywhere!" Dawn hissed at him. "We need to help May for her meeting with Ash, isn't that right May?"

"Thanks Dawn!" The brunette smiled at her friend with the help of the mirror reflection as she sat in the chair and Dawn fixed her hair. "Keep looking Drew, we didn't buy much this time!"

"Not much to be you two..." He mumbled and searched through the pile of clothes. "But inhumanly much for a normal person!"

"Are you trying to tell us something Drew?" Dawn asked sweetly but deadly with a scissor in her hand.

"No, nothing!" He assured her as his eyes didn't let the scissor go for a moment. "I'll be quiet now!" He continued to look though the pile of clothes.

"We would appreciate it..." May sighed and watched as Dawn combed the end of her hair at her back. "Are you done soon?"

"In a minute!" She smiled as she let the comb go through the slightly wet hair.

After an hour May was finally dressed in the clothes she wanted and her hair had been done in a way she loved, she looked smiling at her friends that looked both tired but proudly at their work.

"You look stunning May!" Dawn chirped as she pretended to dry a tear from her eye away. "Ash won't be able to let his eyes from you!"

"I got to admit that it's acceptable..." Drew nodded as he flicked his hair. "You don't loot too bad."

"Awww..." May and Dawn hugged their green haired friend. "That's the nicest thing you ever said to anyone!"

"Yeah yeah..." He muttered as he tried to get out of the girls' grip. "You can let me go now!"

"May!" The group heard a little immature voice coming towards her room. "Are you in there?"

Max opened the door and his eye's grew huge. "May..." He blinked a few times. "You look normal!"

"Thanks Max!" May laughed. She would've normally got angry at her little brother for that comment, but she knew that he thought it was a compliment and Ash could come any minute now.

"May!" She was snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at her brother that had his hand out and pointed towards her friends.

"That's the crazy witch and the guy who likes boys!" He cried out and pointed in fear at Dawn and Drew. "What are they doing here?!"

"Who are you calling witch!?" Dawn yelled furiously as Drew flicked his hair and glared slightly at the boy.

"You're the one who put all that weird color on my face!" He pointed accusingly at her.

"That made you look better!" Dawn hissed at him angrily. "It would be nice to have at least a little 'thank you'!"

"You look like a Slugma!" He shouted and ran out of the room to hide in his own.

"Dawn..." Drew and May approached their friend carefully, they could swear that smoke was coming out from her ears. "Are you OK?"

"I...." Dawn tried to control herself. "I'm going to kill him!!"

"Get in line!" The brunette laughed as she and Drew restrained Dawn. "Ash will be coming any minute and I don't want you to be here then!"

The blue haired girl seemed to calm down at her words and relaxed, she only said a short 'Goodbye' to May as she and Drew walked out from the house and headed to an unknown direction.

"Ash and Amelia are coming now!" She heard her father call, she quickly cleaned her room from clothes and makeup as she heard the door open.

* * *

_A few minutes ago, outside the Petalburg gym..._

* * *

Ash looked at his little smiling sister, she had a yellow dress that looked like a princess-dress with a white ribbon in her hair, Ash had been forced to swear on his life to not tousle the girl's hair this night. He still couldn't believe how Misty and Amelia could make that out of nothing, he thought that it was probably some of the girls' skill that still had been undiscovered for guys.

They had arrived at the gate of the house, this place took Ash back to a memory that happened for a day ago. He blushed slightly at the thought of what he and May did here, then he gulped at the thought of the awkward tension between him and the father.

"Big brother..." The little girl tugged his pants carefully. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah!" Ash snapped out of his thoughts and looked around. "I'm fine! You're ready to go and meet them?"

The little girl nodded happily and ran through the gate and up to the door, Ash walked a little faster as the rodent cheered him on silently on his shoulder and knocked slowly on the door.

The trainer heard some noise inside the house as he knocked, then it went silent and he heard steps coming towards the door. He saw a short boy open the door with a slightly nervous face.

"Hello Max!" Ash smiled friendly. "What's up?"

"N... nothing..." He replied nervously as he glanced at the glaring little girl. "H... hello?"

Ash cleared his throat loudly and pushed Amelia lightly as a gesture for her to say something.

"Hi..." Was the only mumbling sound he got from her as she continued to glare at the poor little boy, Pikachu had already greeted him with his paw.

"Don't let them wait outside in the cold!" Ash heard Norman joke. "Let them in Max!"

The little boy nodded and opened the door a little wider and made a gesture for them to enter, Ash walked in with Amelia in front of him and smiled approvingly at the sight of the house that reminded him slightly about his mother's.

"Welcome to our house!" Ash turned around and saw Caroline come and greet them. She took the little girl into a hug and then, to Ash's big surprise, even him. "Make yourself at home!"

The trainer smiled and nodded as he saw Norman approach them with a kind and friendly smile.

"Hello there!" The gym leader smiled as he got down to the girl's level and extended a hand. "How have you been?"

"Good thanks Mr. Maple..." Amelia said shyly and looked down towards the ground.

"Please." He said with his hand still extended. "Call me Norman!"

"Oki doki!" The little girl laughed and hugged the man.

Norman was a little surprised by her action, but when he saw the refiled face Ash made he smiled and hugged the girl back. He then raised himself and looked at Ash.

He extended his hand as Ash took it and shook it.

"How ya being Mr. Maple?" He asked smiling.

"Not too bad." The older man laughed. "But call me Norman!"

"Sure Norman."

"How has my future son in law been doing?"

"W...what!?" Ash blushed furiously and cursed the old man a little, how was he going to respond that question without sounding wrong?!

"Stop embarrass him!" Ash heard an angelic voice from the stairs. He looked up and felt like he was in a coma, it was just like the last time he had seen her... but now she was, if possible, even more beautiful!

He watched the brown haired angel walk down the stairs, she had a bright blue homecoming dress that went to her knees. She had her hair in a way that Ash couldn't even describe, it was somehow both calm and alive at the same time as it laid on her back and moved freely. She also had red high heeled shoes that made her as tall as Ash. In other words.... Our trainer had never been that stunned in his life, it worked better than Pikachu's Thunder Wave.

May walked down from the stairs, only to get greeted by a little girl's hug which she happily accepted. She then looked at her crush and possible love and blushed lightly, she thought he was really handsome!

He had black and baggy jeans with a white T-shirt, it wasn't much but May still loved it. She could see that he had managed to tame his wild hair a bit, she had to admit that she liked it better when it was unruly, but she didn't complain thought. The two teens watched each other hungrily until May decided to make the first step.

Ash could see the brunette come closer to him with a slightly blushing face that made her even cuter and more beautiful than usual. He gulped a bit as she saw her face move closer to his and then he started to mimic her action.

Their kiss didn't last for long, it was more of a welcome kiss than a kiss between a couple, but May and Ash was happy for it either way. Norman and Caroline looked at each other with knowingly smiles as they nodded shortly, Max didn't say anything due to the angry look Ash's sister was giving him.

"What do you say about that we get something to eat?" May's and Max's father asked his guests and family. "Caroline here has made a delicious meal that I think everybody will enjoy!"

"Sounds good to me!" The raven haired trainer chuckled a bit. "What do you say sis?"

"Okay!" She laughed and completely forgot about Max as she ran towards an unknown place in the house.

"Amelia!" Ash tried in vain to stop her. "You don't know where it is!"

"Don't worry." Norman chuckled. "Max will get her back, right?"

The little boy seemed to hesitate on his father's demand, but then he nodded shortly and walked after her with a solemn look.

"Let's go dear!" The gym leader blinked and offered Caroline his arm, his wife took it and they started to walk towards the place where they should eat, leaving May and Ash alone.

"It's good to see you again." May smiled lovingly at Ash. "I really missed you!"

"Know who's the cheesy one?" The trainer laughed and hugged the coordinator. "You look beautiful!"

"So do you!" May giggled a bit and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you ready to go and get something to eat?"

"Guess!" Ash laughed and mimicked Norman's gesture. "May I escort the lady to her table?"

May held in a laughter and blushed lightly as she nodded and took his arm tight and let him lead her towards the greenhouse where they had put up a table.

Norman and Caroline smiled as they saw the teenagers walk towards the table, holding tightly to each other. The look reminded them of how it had been when they met for the first time, love at first sight or what they now say.

Ash quickly remembered what Brock had told him for a while ago, he walked a little before May and pulled out a chair for her so she could sit down. May smiled thankfully at the gesture and giggled as she saw the look on her parents' faces.

"Where's Amelia and Max?" Asked the coordinator's mother a rather puzzled. "Max should have found her by now."

At those words they heard footsteps and saw two short people walk towards the table, one of them was limping slightly. Ash shook his head at the sight of the face Amelia made, he knew that she had taken her revenge for the push Max had given her a few days ago. But at least she wouldn't hold a grudge at him anymore.

"There you are!" Caroline smiled at her son and the little girl. "Have you hurt your leg Max?"

"Yeah..." The little boy looked a rather scared at the little girl next to him, Amelia just smiled innocently as she gave Max a look that nobody would translate as nice. "I hit the drawer..." He lied after he shuddered a little.

"Well, you should be more careful!" May smirked at her brother. Ash thought that May had figured out what had happened, but he was surprised that May didn't was angry at all. "Maybe it was karma!"

"At least I don't play kissy-face with Ash!" The little boy snapped at her sister.

Caroline and Norman sighed, they prepared to get up and restrain the brunette haired girl from unleashing her rage on the little boy.

"Why you...." May was about to get up from the table until she felt a hand on her shoulder, she followed the arm and saw that it belonged to her crush.

"You don't need punish him." Ash assured her with a calm smile. "He didn't exactly lie about that."

May blushed at his embarrassing but true words. "But then he's just going to keep teasing us!"

"Really?" The raven haired trainer raised his eyebrow. "Look!"

The coordinator looked and saw her brother jump up and down on one leg as he held his right foot, next to him stood a little girl that looked really innocent. Amelia giggled and ran up to Ash and May and hugged both of them a little before she sat herself on her own chair. May laughed and hugged both her crush and his sister as she saw her little brother in pain and embarrassment.

Norman and Caroline was dumbfound, they had even seen Dawn hurt Max a little for a rude comment he had said to them, and May would always come after and hit him! But now she just sat there and laughed with her two new friends! They shook their heads, both proud and sad as they thought that their daughter was growing up.

"Let's eat!" Caroline called as soon as Max had seated himself. "I hope that you'll enjoy it!"

Ash couldn't believe how he had missed all the food that were placed in front of him, he didn't know how they had manage to cock all this, it would be a challenge for even Brock!

"May's saying that you're from Kanto." Norman said after a while, they had been eating for about ten or fifteen minutes. "What are you doing here in Hoenn?"

"We..." Ash tried to start but was interrupted by his younger sister.

"Vacation!" She said with her mouth full with food, Ash couldn't believe how she was able to not look disgusting with all the food inside her mouth, probably her young age. But then he glanced at the little boy and it didn't help his appetite at all.

"Big brother and me has been staying at a big building for days!" She continued, unaware by the looks she got. "I played with Nummy, Otty, Chuie, Charrie..."

"I think they understand sis!" Ash laughed and was about to tousle the little girl's hair, only to find that May was next to them so he accidentally put his arm around her. He decided that it was best to keep his arm there and continue. "You don't have to tell them what you have done the whole vacation."

"What's a... Chuie?" Mrs. Maple asked a little confused. "Is that a pokemon?"

"That's this guy here!" The trainer laughed and patted the mouse that had been allowed to sit in his knee. "His name's actually Pikachu! Isn't that right buddy?"

"Pika!" The rodent nodded and continued to munch on the little piece of bread that it held between its paws.

Caroline nodded knowingly, but her husband sent them a confused look.

"But why doesn't she just calls him for Pikachu then?" He asked puzzled. "And why does she calls you 'big brother' all the time instead of Ash?"

"Please..." The trainer gulped as he glared slightly at the giggling brunette. "Let's not talk about it..."

"Fine then..." Norman seemed to think what the funny in that subject was as he looked at his daughter. "You say that you're a trainer?"

"He's the best!" The little girl shouted before Ash had time to answer the question. "Nobody can beat him!"

"Is that so..." The gym leader eyed him amusingly. "What achievements have you done?"

This time, Ash was quick to answer his question before his sister did, he didn't want to ruin the evening with unimportant facts...

"Just won a few competitions..." He shrugged as he challenge the man in front of him with his gaze. "How long have you been a gym leader?"

"Since I was twenty one!" The gym leader answered with a smirk and countered Ash's gaze with his own. "What kind of achievements?"

"I don't want to count them all." Ash smirked as he watched the leader with his arm still around Norman's daughter. "I can mention that I and Pikachu here, defeated and won the Orange League in Johto, isn't that right buddy?"

"Pika-chu!" The rodent nodded proudly as he chew down his last little piece of bread. "Pika Pikachu pi!"

"What did he say?" Norman and his family had just gotten over the shock, it wasn't many that was able to defeat the legendary Orange Crew.

"He said..." Ash chuckled a bit embarrassed as he looked at his pokemon. "That he could toast your Slaking whenever he wanted..."

"Did he now..." The gym leader looked amused at the mouse that looked taunting at him. "Then what do you say about a battle Ash?"

"I never thought you were going to ask..." The trainer was about to get up from the table along with the gym leader to walk out of the field, but they both got stopped by their respective love-of-their-life.

"You aren't going anywhere until we get this table cleaned up!" Caroline smirked at her husband and their guest. "Then you can battle all you want, but not too long! I'm guessing that Ash and May want to spend some time together..."

"Mum!" May shouted desperately as she quickly let go of Ash and looked blushing down towards the ground. "Don't say things like that!"

"Sorry dear!" Caroline laughed as she hugged her daughter a bit. "I couldn't resist!"

She was about to say something to Norman but then found out that he, Ash and Pikachu were busy with taking away the dirty plates and the rest of the food from the table. She shook her head as she saw them half-run back and forth, eager to battle each other.

After a few minutes, that should have normally been taken an hour, the plates were gone and Ash stood already on the gym-field with Pikachu on his shoulder, facing Norman at the other side.

"Who's the ref?" Ash asked as the thought suddenly struck him.

"Caroline!" Norman shouted to his wife. "You mind be the referee for this battle?"

The trainer looked up towards the group of women and the little boy, they had taken the chairs from the table and were seated on some sort of balcony so they could get a good look over the field. Caroline grunted slightly as she walked down towards the field and placed herself on the middle at the side of it.

"This will be a...." She looked confused at the opponents, they hadn't even told her what rules they were going to battle after!

"It's your call Ash!" Norman smirked over to him. "You can choose what you want!"

"Then I choose a one-on-one battle with no substitutions!" Ash shouted towards the two adults. "Your strongest pokemon against mine!"

"Your mistake..." Norman smirked as he took forth a pokeball. "Slaking, I choose you!"

"Pikachu, prepare to battle!"

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder to place himself on the fields, glaring at the giant gorilla that had come out of Norman's pokeball.

* * *

"Ash won't stand a chance against dad's Slaking!" The little boy announced proudly. "His little mouse is going to be crushed!"

"Watch you mouth!!" Was the sound of the two girls that yelled and hit him at the same time. "There's no way Ash/big brother's going to lose this battle!"

"What makes you so sure?" Max was growing annoyed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Have you even seen him battle?"

"No..." May sighed, her brother could be so stupid some times! "But Ash borrowed me his Pidgeot, and that managed to take down Morrison's Salamance!"

"So?"

"Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four's Salamance!" May smirked at her little brother. "You know, your big idol!"

Max's eyes grew huge at those words and looked down towards the field where the match was about to start.

"Dad!" He shouted to his father. "Don't underestimate his Pikachu!"

* * *

"Begin the match!" Caroline lowered her arms as she said those words.

"Earthquake Slaking!" Norman ordered his pokemon, he was going to finish this match fast!

"You know what to do Pikachu, let's have a little fun with them!" Ash smirked as he saw the gorilla gain power to make a big jump.

Slaking lifted himself into the air and crashed down into the ground with such force that the whole building shook heavily, Norman, Ash and Caroline had a hard time to stand still. After a moment it had calmed down and they could see Pikachu stand on the top of his tail...

"What!?!" Norman and Max yelled in disbelief. "How can this be?"

"Simple practice!" Ash responded him with another smirk. "You're ready to continue this fight?"

"You bet I am!" Norman shouted back. "Why aren't you attacking?!"

"And get this match over so soon?" Ash seemed hurt. "I want to enjoy this as long as I can, isn't that right Pikachu?"

"Pika!" The rodent nodded and made a gesture with its paw that caused Amelia and Max to look confused and May and Caroline to laugh.

"Pikachu!" Ash scolded his pokemon. "You don't do that!"

He then looked over and saw a really enraged gorilla stand and drum at it's own chest, it looked like it wasn't playing around anymore...

"Looks like Slaking has released its inner Vigoroth!" Norman stated proudly. "You won't be that lucky this time Ash!"

"What's his 'inner Vigoroth'?" Ash asked a rather puzzled. "I've never heard of it before."

"Well, this Slaking is different from any other of its kind!" Norman smirked as he watched his pokemon jump around on the field. "He never leaved his Vigoroth-stage completely! That means that he can somehow gain a Vigoroth's battle-spirit and energy, in other words: He's as hyper and dangerous as a Vigoroth now!"

"Looks like this battle is about to get interesting..." Ash mumbled as he watched the gorilla do some kind of incredible back-flip. "Let's stop him with Thunder Wave!"

"Quick Attack!"

Pikachu shot away a yellow bolt of lightning towards its target, but then Slaking raised his speed and avoided the attack barely, he then rushed towards Pikachu and smashed him away before he could react.

"Pikaaa!" Was the sound of the flying rodent before he smashed the ground, Pikachu got up and growled at its opponent.

"Seems like it's time to play serious!" Ash called out to his pokemon, he was starting to enjoy this match.

"What do you mean by 'serious'?" Norman frowned at the trainer.

"You'll see..." Ash smirked. "Use Quick Attack!"

"Counter it with Quick Attack!"

The two pokemon charged towards each other with a speed that the eye almost couldn't see. They were just a few meters away from each other until Ash decided to start his plan.

"Spin and use Iron Tail!"

The little rodent began to spin, making him to dive over Slaking as its tail was glowing bright white. Pikachu's tail struck him with great might and caused the gorilla to roar in pain as he held his hands on his face where the attack had hit him.

"Slaking! Are you alright?" Norman asked his pokemon worryingly. "Can you continue?"

The gorilla-pokemon nodded and placed himself in battle position, Pikachu landed in front of Ash and seemed a rather impressed that his opponent had been able to stand up after his attack.

"Pikachu..." Ash talked silently to his pokemon so only he could hear. "Slaking won't go down easily, that's why I think that we should end this right away. What do you say?"

"Pika!" The rodent nodded with sparkling cheeks.

"That's good, use Quick Attack to then turn it into a Volt Tackle!"

Norman watched in disbelief as the rodent charged towards Slaking, he couldn't think that he could out-power a Slaking with a Pikachu?

"Giga Impact!" Norman ordered his pokemon, but he could see that it was tired.

Slaking began to run as he was about to tackle something with his shoulder towards the rodent, a yellow aura had began to form around the little pokemon as he came closer and closer. The two pokemon roared in power and pain as the two attacks collided, the impact caused a big explosion in the middle of the field that caused some people to cover their eyes. The smoke lasted for maybe a half-minute until it lowered itself, there you could see Pikachu stand on top of the gorilla and do its traditional victory-pose.

"Slaking is unable to continue!" Caroline declared, she was shocked that Ash had been able to defeat her husband and his pokemon. "Ash and Pikachu wins the match!"

"Great job buddy!" Ash praised his pokemon as it jumped into his arms with a cheerful glee, he could hear the girls on the bleacher cheer for him. Ash looked up and saw that Norman had already recalled his pokemon and was offering Ash his hand, the trainer looked at it for a moment before he smiled and took it.

"That was a great battle!" Norman smiled approvingly. "It was a long time ago I battled someone so good!"

"Yeah... thanks..." Ash didn't know what to say without lie. "You wasn't too bad yourself!"

The gym leader frowned a bit at his words, but then his face turned into a smile as he saw the people that approached them.

"I think somebody wants to congratulate you..." He winked as he walked towards his wife.

Ash turned around and saw a brunette come towards him with a rather fast speed, he couldn't believe how girls could run so fast in high-heels!

He was unprepared for the impact as May sent him flying towards the ground in an embrace, neither of them didn't care if their clothes got dirty. Ash looked at the brunette and saw her smiling face look down on him, she quickly kissed him on the lips.

"You seems happy that I beat your dad!" The trainer chuckled as he hugged the girl on top on him a little. "Why is that?"

"I didn't congratulate you for beating him!" May corrected him. "I'm happy that you won!"

"I get it..." The raven haired boy smirked as he closed in on the girl, May giggled a bit and did the same thing.

"I think that you should do that at some other place!" A man with navy-blue haired laughed as he stood there at the side of his wife. "Why don't you show him around the house May?"

"Dad!" May screamed embarrassed, she was also slightly surprised to hear those words from her father. "It isn't what it looks like!"

"What do you mean?" He frowned a bit. "I was just saying that it would be polite to show him around the house, what did you think I..."

"Yeah!" The young brunette quickly said. "You're right, let's go Ash!"

She quickly took Ash's arm and pulled him up from the ground and ran towards the house, leaving the trainer a little confused.

"Hold it May!" Ash slowed her speed as they were just a few meters from the door that lead to the house. "Where's Amelia?"

"I... I don't know..." The thought had suddenly struck May as she looked around and couldn't found the cheerful girl anywhere, neither her brother. "You think that she and Max went off somewhere to play?"

"Maybe..." The trainer thought a little. Amelia hadn't been too fond of Max, but that maybe had changed... "Let me just do one thing first."

May watched in confusion as she saw her crush undo five pokeballs from his belt and threw them into the air, one of the balls revealed a giant red dragon that May recognized as Charizard. She could also remember Pidgeot and Blastoise. She recognized the green plant-pokemon as Meganium, another kid in her school had one. But she couldn't place the monkey with some strange boxing gloves that stood in front of her.

"May." Ash smiled and took her hand. "Let me introduce you to Charizard, Meganium and Primeape! You already knew the other ones."

"Hello!" She smiled nervously and waved her hand, she was relived when she got a happy respond from the fighters in front of her. "Are they all from Kanto?"

"Everybody, except Meganium." The trainer nodded as he made a gesture towards his pokemon. "She has been some kind of nanny for Amelia since we came here, I'm not too good with kids..."

"Don't say that." May wrapped her arm unconsciously around him. "I'm sure that you would be a great dad!"

"Pikachu! Pika-pika-pi! Pikachu PikaPi!" May didn't like the tone in the rodent's voice, and she could see that Ash didn't do it either.

"She said that she _thought_ it Pikachu!" Ash snapped at his laughing pokemon. "Not any of your perverted thoughts!"

The two teens blushed at the same time as they thought of the possible events the rodent had been talking about, Ash decided that it was time to leave his pokemon outside and head up to May's room. He took her hand again and was about to walk inside until May stopped him, he looked confusingly at her.

"Since your pokemon is out I should let mine out too!" She threw four pokeballs into the air, Ash didn't know where she had kept them. "Come on out and say hi!"

The pokeballs exploded in a bright white light and showed four pokemon as Ash recognized as Blaziken, Munchlax, Beautifly and Skitty. After May's short introduction of them they finally walked into the house, leaving the pokemon and even Pikachu outside to play with each other.

The trainer was slightly confused that May didn't show him the house, she lead him directly towards her room and just gave him a short and a little nervous answer as soon as he asked something. Ash felt himself a rather nervous as he saw the door to her room come closer and closer, he had been in another girl's room before, but this was special in a way he couldn't describe it.

May gulped slightly, she promised that her leg soon would fall off her as she trembled. She had never let a boy inside her room before! Well, not if you count the boys that likes girls there is...

Her hand shook lightly as she pushed down the handle to the door and opened it, she made a gesture to Ash that it was okay to walk inside and tried to clam her breath as she watched him walk inside. She froze when she heard him clear his throat a bit, she quickly looked in and began to blush and curse her blue-haired friend.

On the floor laid a pair of underwear, but it wasn't any ordinary underwear, no, it was something that Dawn had given her as a joke-birthday present for a while ago. Let's just say that they wasn't appropriate for any minors to see.

"Sorry!" She quickly shouted and took them to throw them into the closet, she turned around and saw the awkward face her crush did. "It wasn't mine, or it was mine... but not in the way you think!" She quickly began to blabber. "I... I..."

"Calm down May!" Ash put his hand on her shoulder, his face only a few centimeter from hers. "I understand, and even if it wasn't true... big deal!"

She didn't know if she should be thankful or angry at him for those words, she sighed and placed herself on her chair and winced a little as she saw her crush place himself on the side of her bed, but he didn't had any other choice if he didn't want to stand.

"What's wrong May?" Ash suddenly asked and broke the tension. "You seems so.... different."

"It's just..." She breathed deeply again. "I haven't exactly had a boy inside my room before, at least not somebody I like..." She finished with a low voice and thought that Ash didn't hear her.

"I know what you mean..." Ash had heard her and got up and walked towards her. "I've never been inside a girl's room that I like more than a friend."

May got up from her chair and looked into his brown eyes, his lovingly brown eyes that made her melt inside herself.

"More than a friend?" She asked and held her breath as she prayed that she had heard right.

"More than a friend." He nodded smiling and took his head closer to hers. "And if it's okay with you, maybe girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend..." May tasted the word as she moved her her towards his a little closer. "Why not?"

The two teens lips collided lightly as they wrapped their arms around each other, May laid her hands on Ash's chest and Ash took his hand around her hip. They stood there and kissed for several minutes, didn't noticed anything around them.

Ash had never experienced that kind of feeling before, it was even better than the last time they did it. He had to admit that he liked the role with him as the protective guy and she as the helpless girl. He could feel May slowly move herself at him as he smiled and kissed her more gently this time, they stood there for a little moment more before they heard a 'snap'-sound.

The two teens quickly broke apart and stood there with their mouths agape at the sight in front of them. There stood a short boy and a short girl, the boy with a camera that May reckoned as her own! Ash shook his head in slight amusement as he looked at his sister, but May glared at her brother and felt like she wanted to kill someone.

Max felt his chest start beating fast as he watched his sister approach him with steadily steps, he looked at his new-found ally and her brother for assistance. But Ash and Amelia just looked with interest at the soon-to-be slaughter. But then the little boy saw that the older boy moved towards the brunette and placed a hand on her shoulder. And to the boy's big surprise, it worked!

The brunette seemed to shiver a little at her crush's touch, but then she turned around and looked at him with eyes that Max had never seen her sister use. It looked like the time when his mom and dad had been inside the big bedroom and then came out from it, May had that look when she looked at Ash that his mother had when she looked at his father!

May smiled at the boy she loved... yes, loved. She felt it right away as she just looked into his eyes, she felt a desire that she hadn't felt before, a desire that would make some people faint and older people frown.

She saw her love frown a bit and look over her shoulder, she followed his gaze and saw it land on the little girl yawn heavily, she smiled sadly as she looked at the siblings. The clock was over 01:00, a little girl as Amelia shouldn't be up this late.

"You're tired, sis?" She heard Ash ask softly. "You want to go and get some sleep?"

"I'm sleepy!" Amelia whined tiredly. "I want to go home..."

"Can't we wait an hour or something?" Ash asked desperately. "I won't take too long!"

"You should be heading home." May took Amelia's side. "She's too young to stay up this late."

"I know..." He sighed. "I just want to spend some more time with you."

"I feel the same..." She sighed, but then she got an idea. "Wait a second!"

She quickly snatched the camera from Max and then placed herself at the side of Ash, Ash seemed to get the hint and smiled as he put an arm around her. The two teens looked at each other lovingly and longingly as the photo was taken, right after that May walked up to her computer and printed out two pictures after she had plugged in the camera. She looked at the two similar photos before she handed one to Ash, he smiled as he got it.

"I think that it's time to go now..." She sighed and kissed him lightly on the lips, Ash kissed her back. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, you will." He nodded and hugged her goodbye. "See ya, Max!"

The little boy nodded as he waved goodbye to Amelia and ran into his room and shut the door, Ash walked out to recall his pokemon, leaving May and Amelia alone in the room.

May looked at the little girl in front of her, she could barely stand due to her tiredness! She knelt down to her to get a hug, Amelia walked to her with tired steps and hugged her, May had to shake her gently so she wouldn't fall asleep.

"I'll see you soon, OK?" She asked the little girl with a smile, Amelia nodded.

"Bye May!" She used the last of her energy to greet her goodbye before she walked down towards the stairs to say goodbye to the parents.

May heard some low voices down there and then a door open and then shut, she quickly ran to her window and saw a tall boy walk with something that looked like a little girl on his back.

The brunette sighed as she placed herself on her bed, she looked at the photo once again with a big smile and put it unawarely in her fanny pack. She had promised Dawn to tell her everything about the dinner tomorrow in school, and that's exactly what she was going to do!

**End of chapter 9**

* * *

**Well, it's nice to know that Ash and May are officially together! ^^**

**I have no idea when the next chapter is going to come, but it will come sooner or later... (It will help if you review a lot!)**

**I'll be seeing you in the next chapter and it's better to review later than never!**

**R&R!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello and welcome to the tenth chapter of the story, I'm sorry that it's a little short but I don't have so much time to finish it on.**

**But now the only thing that's left to say is....**

**R&R **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Why do you look so strange big brother?" The little girl asked the older boy, confused. "Are you sick?"

"What?" The trainer with the rodent on his shoulder asked, puzzled. "Why would I be sick?"

"You have a strange look on your face!" She stated stubbornly as she rode on his back towards the hotel. "Do you feel weird?"

"Weren't you supposed to be tired?" Ash asked, annoyed his sister. "Aren't you...."

He was interrupted as he heard the little girl snore softly as she rested her head on his back, Ash looked at Pikachu, the rodent made a sign in front of him that mean that his sister wasn't faking.

The trainer sighed, Amelia was getting more and more heavy as the time passed by, and she always loved to ride on his back. He shivered at the thought of the possibility of Amelia's and Misty's wrath when he had to tell them a few years later that he wasn't able to carry his sister like this anymore.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight, Pikachu?" He decided to break his thoughts and ask his pokemon. "You seemed to have rather a lot of fun when I came to pick you up."

"Pika!" The little rodent nodded happily. Pikachu had been playing with the other pokemon when Ash came and told him that it was time to go, he had especially fun to play with May's Blaziken. But when he played with the other pokemon he felt some sort of tension in the air, like they suspected him and the others for lying to them of who they were.

"Pika-Pikachu." The rodent looked at his master with a tilted head. "Pika?"

"We didn't lie to them!" Ash defended himself. "We just haven't told them the full story yet."

"Pikachu!" The rodent hit him lightly on top if the boy's head.

"Ouch!" He fake-pouted and rubbed the spot with his left hand as he put more support to his right to hold his sister on his back. "Fine, I will tell her tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

"Pika..." The pokemon nodded as he placed himself in a more comfortable position on his master's shoulder as they saw the hotel appear in the horizon.

"But you got to admit one thing...." The trainer smirked a hidden smirk. "That Slaking almost got you!"

"Pika!" The pokemon retorted. "Pikachu! Pika pi! Pika pi chu!" Pikachu jumped down from his master's shoulder and began to run towards the doors, leaving Ash and Amelia behind him.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ash shouted silently as he began to run with the girl still on his back, he had really hurt Pikachu's pride this time.

* * *

_At the Petalburg gym, inside the house..._

* * *

May still stood and gazed out from the window, it was like she was trying to catch another sight of the two people that had recently walked away from her house. The brunette sighed, she knew that she wouldn't see them again tonight. She also didn't like the fact that she had promised to tell Dawn about everything that transpired in school, it wasn't something she wanted to do of her own free will, but a promise is a promise.

She decided to walk down towards the gym and pick up her shoes that she had dropped as she hugged her boyfriend after his battle....

"_Boyfriend...."_ May smiled, she loved that word over anything else right now.

She silently walked down the stairs, and looked around. She could hear somebody taking care of the dishes in the kitchen and guessed that it was her mother. May silently sneaked passed the kitchen, she didn't want to talk with her mother right now, and continued towards the gym.

Moments later and she was there. She had always liked how the greenhouse looked at the night, it looked so beautiful and peaceful. She saw her shoes lying in the middle of the battlefield and walked towards them, she bent down and picked them up as she brushed away some of the dirt that had been left on them.

"I was wondering when you were going to pick them up!" She jumped terrified at the sudden outburst and looked around quickly with a shoe in each hand. She relaxed a little as she saw her father's apologetic smile, but it then turned into a frown.

"Have you been here all the time?"

"I've been cleaning up the gym." He defended himself with a slight laugh. "That boy really knows how to destroy a battlefield!"

"It was your Slaking!" May defended Ash with a glare at her father. "His Pikachu didn't do any damage to the field!"

"About the battle..." Her father frowned a little. "I couldn't help but notice that my usual support was one man short... or should I say girl..."

"I... I..." May didn't know what to say, had her father hear as she rooted for Ash?

But to her immense confusion; Norman laughed a true and hearty laughter. She watched with an even more confused look as he came up to her and hugged her.

"May..." He ceased his laughter. "You know what this reminded me about?"

"No..." She tried to think of another time she had cheered for anyone except her dad.

"It reminds me about after my first battle with your mother's father, the only difference is that both me and your mother were confronted by her father." He smiled weakly at the moment. "It's nothing wrong to cheer for the one you love, and I mean love that reaches beyond the family!"

"So, you don't have anything against the fact that Ash and I are a couple now?" May asked, her mind filled with hope. "You won't be angry or hurt him?"

"As long as you are happy and he treats you well, then I won't do a thing!" He laughed and patted his daughter at the back. "You have my full support!"

"Thanks dad!" She squealed and hugged her father, she had forgotten that she held her shoes and that the high-heels were poking into his back. Norman winced a little at the pain first but then smiled lovingly and responded his oldest child's hug. They broke that embrace after a half minute.

"Get to bed now, May." He smiled. "You have had a long day."

"Yeah..." The brunette yawned and walked out from the greenhouse with the shoes in her hand, she didn't hear anything in the kitchen anymore and figured out that her mother had probably already gone to bed. She sneaked quietly up the stairs and towards her room. On the way, she saw that her brother's room was open and decided to take a peak.

She saw her little brother sleep in there with a peaceful look on his face, May suddenly remembered her makeup set that she had in her room and pondered the idea for a short moment. But when she saw the look on her brother's sleeping face she came to think about what had happened a few hours prior, how Ash had calmed her down and how Amelia had stood up for her.

May smiled as she closed her brother's door after she whispered a silent 'Good night' to him.

* * *

_The next morning 06:30..._

* * *

May groaned in her bed as she tried to get some more sleep, but her mother wouldn't let her.

"May, get up this instance!" She yelled at her, annoyed. "It's your own fault that you were up so late last night!"

"But I'm too tired..." The young brunette groaned and hid her face in her pillow. "Can't I just skip school today?"

She immediately regretted her words, she looked up from the pillow and shivered a little at the sight of her mother's face.

"You... want... to... skip... school....?" She whispered with a hoarse voice. "Don't you care about your...."

"I'm up!" May quickly said and took a big jump out of her bed to run to the bathroom, she didn't want to hear her mother's lecture about how her future would be ruined if she skipped one class.

May washed her up fast, it only took 50 minutes, and then she changed into her clothes that Ash had first seen her in. She quickly ran down towards the kitchen to get something to eat, she was happy when she saw that nobody was down here.

She quickly ate up her breakfast and left the dishes on the table, she thought that somebody else could clean them up. Then the young brunette ran out of the door.

Half a minute later, she came into her house again, ran up the stairs, pass her mother, into her room, picked up her fanny pack and pokeballs, ran down the stairs, looked at the clock on the wall, gasped at how much it was, raised her speed, ran out of the door and shut it with a great 'bang'.

Caroline sighed as she came out to the kitchen after had watched her oldest child get herself ready for school, she always forgot something and then had to run after it again. She was just like her father...

* * *

_At the Petalburg hotel, in room 53.... 11:30..._

* * *

"Wake up!" Ash mumbled and cursed the person that was trying to get him up. "It's getting late!"

"Late for what...?" The trainer asked both tired and annoyed. "We're not booked for anything Amelia, and we haven't got an appointment or something like that..."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Ask Pikachu to make you something then..."

"Pikachuu...." He heard a muffled noise and felt something turn around on his stomach.

"Okay then..." He yawned after he had seen the tired, little mouse. "Give me an hour..."

"Now!" She whined and climbed up in Ash's bed, she then crawled over the trainer and his pokemon and braced her feet against the wall. She started to push Ash from the bed with all her might as she used the wall for support, slowly she felt him sliding away towards the edge on the bed until...

'Thump!'

"Ouch!" The trainer rubbed his head as he sat on the floor with his pokemon beside him and glared at the girl. "What was that for?"

"I'm hungry!"

He sighed, he knew that it already was a lost battle.

"Fine..." He mumbled. "I'm going to make you something to eat..."

He put his pants on and then made the little girl something to eat.

After Amelia, Ash and his pokemon had eaten ,they decided what they should do today.

"I want to stay here aaaaall day!" The little girl chirped happily and started to jump up and down. "Then I can play with Chuie! And Charrie! And Nummy! And Otty! And Toisy! And Apey! And then..."

"Calm down sis!" Ash had to shout to get her attention. She looked at him with a puzzled look as he gulped a little, he didn't like her reaction. "I think that I will go and look around in the town today, we will be going home tomorrow and it's something that I need to clear up here first."

"But..." The little girl started, she tried to think of some sort of solution. "No play?"

"Sorry sis." He smiled apology. "But I need to get some important things done today, is that alright with you?"

"But I don't want to go out!" The little girl whined as she felt her eyes water up. "I want to play!"

"But I need my pokemon today Amelia." He sighed, it was exactly this reaction that he had expected to get from her. "I don't know what else I could do."

Then an idea suddenly struck him.

"Amelia..." He tried to approach her slowly with his words as he looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Y-yes..." The little girl sobbed and looked at him with tearful eyes.

"What would you say about spending the day here with Nurse Joy?" He prayed that it would work.

"Nurse Joy?"

"Yes. You know, she's the nice woman in the reception."

"Would she play with me?"

"It has never hurt to ask, has it?" He told her with a comforting smile. "What do you say?"

"Oki doki!" She started to laugh and then she took up the rodent from the table and started to drag her brother towards the door. "I wanna play now!"

"Calm down Amelia!" He laughed with relief that it had worked. "I just need to take a shower before I go to town."

Ash walked towards the bathroom after he had made Amelia to promise not to do something to Pikachu that he wouldn't approve of.

After 20 minutes they were heading towards the lobby, Ash was hoping that Nurse Joy would agree on taking care of the little girl for the day. He was hoping that the nurse didn't know about the little girl's playful nature and mood.

He saw the cheerful woman down at the desk, sorting out some paperwork. It was only the three of them in the lobby... come to think of it, Ash had never seen anyone else except for them down here.

"Hi Nurse Joy!" He smiled as he walked towards the desk. "How ya being?"

"Mr. Ketchum!" The nurse smiled. "I've been good, thank you. What can I do for you?"

"First off, call me Ash... not Mr. Ketchum, not Master Ketchum, not Master Ash, just Ash." He laughed slightly, embarrassed. "Second, I was wondering if you could be so nice as to take care of my little sister for the day?"

"Of course I can!" Joy smiled, but the smile soon faded a little. "But are you sure that she wants to be taken care by somebody she barely knows?"

"Look for yourself..." The trainer sweat-dropped and pointed towards the desk.

Nurse Joy turned around and saw the little girl play with some pencils that she had found in a really cute way. When Amelia saw that the nurse looked at her she only smiled adorable and waved at her with a little laughter.

"Is it okay with you?" Ash asked for the second time. "I would really appreciate if you could have her here for the day."

"There's no problem at all!" The nurse smiled warmly as she looked at the girl. "Such a cute thing can't do too much damage!"

"_You have no idea..._" Ash thought as he inwardly sweat-dropped, but outside he just smiled and said. "Then I'll be picking her up later, see ya!"

"Bye bye!" The two females yelled and waved behind him.

* * *

Ash had been walking in the town for some hours now, he had to admit that he never thought that it would feel this good to not be recognized as the leader of The Kanto Elite Four.

But then he sighed, in a few days this would all be over and if it came out that he had been here on vacation, he would soon be famous and recognized by everyone here too. He shook his head, he never knew that being one of the Elite Four was such an important job, he never knew that you never could relax... if you weren't with the one you loved...

The thought of May made his body heat up and think about visiting her at school, but then he came to remember that May had spoken about her crazy classmate that idolized him or something like that. He didn't want May to know who he was from anyone but himself and he knew that May had to find out sooner or later, that's why he was going to tell her as soon as he saw her.

He looked around, he was in the middle of town now. It was filled with shops and everything a crazy shopaholic could dream of. But Ash wasn't a shopaholic, he didn't even like shopping. The trainer shivered at the thought of entering the stores and just walked right pass them, right towards the town's gym where he knew a girl that had a special place in his heart would be.

He frowned slightly at the name of the sign that was placed at the corner of the way.

"_'Norman Street'..._" Ash thought. "_Something tells me that he's rather__ well__ known in this __neighbourhood__..._"

The trainer hadn't been able to see the sign before, the second time was because it was too dark and the first time was because Amelia had wanted to play a game with Ash that she had named 'Blind Big Brother'.

Ash saw the big gym in the distance and raised his speed slightly, he didn't know why though. May had told him that she would be home in about an hour or something like that, but Ash wanted to meet May's parents and brother a little too, he liked her whole family.

Ash reached into his pocket and picked out the photograph May had taken of them, he almost worshiped it and he hadn't let Amelia hold it at all because he didn't want to risk it getting stained or ruined.

Suddenly, Ash saw a girl around his age walk towards her house, he instantly recognized the beauty as May Maple. Ash raised his speed a little more, but then he frowned a bit by her walking style, it seemed like something was wrong with her today. He shrugged it off and began to run slightly faster towards her.

"May!" He shouted after her with a smile as his heart pounded with both fatigue and the thought of his girlfriend.

* * *

_At the Petalburg Pokemon School... 08:11_

* * *

May sighed in relief as she saw her school at end of the road she was running on, she slowed her movement down as she knew that school didn't start for another nine minutes.

Several people were walking beside her, towards the same destination. She saw trainers, coordinators and breeders. Normally she would despise the trainers that walked at her side and in front of her, but she didn't do that anymore, she hadn't felt that since a very special raven haired trainer changed her view on them.

She walked through the school-gate and headed towards her class, it was time for 'Pokemon Care', it was overall a class for breeders where you groomed your pokemon and tried to discover their inner beauty.

She walked inside the building and looked around for her friends, until she remembered that Dawn didn't have this class, it was only Drew that she wanted to talk to so she walked towards him and sat down beside him.

"Hi Drew!" She smiled a bubbly smile that could compete with Dawn's. "How's it going?"

"Bad..." The grass haired boy sighed. "Life's too cruel!"

"What's wrong?" The brunette asked her friend worriedly. "Is it Harley?"

He nodded and started to fiddle with his pen that lay on the desk in front of him.

"Mind talking about it?"

He sighed and looked at her with a hurt expression.

"No."

"Did you tell him how you feel?" May refused to let the subject drop. "Did he reject you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it..." He mumbled and crossed his arms as he glared towards the floor. "Leave it, okay?"

"Did he..." May was interrupted by her friend.

"He was together with Paul! OK!? Happy?!" Drew shouted with all his might, the whole room was staring at them but he didn't care. "He asked me just to be friends with him! So leave it!!"

"I'm..." May didn't know what she should say. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah..." He mumbled embarrassed, he was now aware of the attention they had got and tried to ignore the curious looks he was receiving. "Let's not talk about it anymore."

"But you're hurt!" May stated and didn't want to let the subject go so easily. "You can't just let it go so easily!"

"He doesn't want me!" Drew growled as he glared at the brunette, the ones around them were hoping for a little argument between the two close friends.

"You're too good for him!" May spoke truthfully, she had never seen the big deal with Harley, she had always thought that Harley had some kind of unhealthy fetish for pokemon. "You'll find something better!"

"I guess you're right..." Drew sighed. "So... has anything good happened you then?"

May giggled a bit at Drew's lame attempt to get some information out of her.

"Drew..." her giggled had turned into a laughter. "If you want to know what happened between Ash and me, I can say that we're a couple now!"

The two humans started to... squeal? and ignored the looks they got from the others in the class, that was until the teacher told them to shut up and then divided them into pairs to groom a grass pokemon.

Drew and May got paired up and had to groom an Oddish, May smiled a little as she groomed the pokemon that she found absolutely adorable.

"I don't even know what he looks like!" Drew suddenly burst out as he accidentally pulled one of the leafs on the pokemon's head and made it cry out in pain. "You haven't let us see him yet!"

"Well, I'm sorry but..." May interrupted herself as she came to think on the picture she had in her fanny pack.

She took it out and looked at it with a smile until she handed it to Drew. The 'male' coordinator took it and examined it for some time, he felt a little jealous that they looked at each other in a way that he wanted to look at the love of his life.

"He doesn't look too bad..." He suddenly mumbled and handed back the picture to May. "Not bad at all..."

"Don't get any ideas." May warned him sweetly, but at the same time with a deadly and threatening undertone. "He's mine!"

"I was only saying!" Drew defended himself, annoyed. "Geez May, what's your problem?"

"That we're going to get left behind if you don't start cleaning the dirt between its leafs!" She scolded him a bit as she made a gesture towards the little pokemon that was waiting patiently. "I'll tell you everything, let's just get this pokemon groomed."

The two started to take care of the little, plant pokemon as May told him about her evening with Ash. Drew was really impressed when May told him about the battle Ash had with her father, Drew had battled Norman some times and always lost to him. She told him about her boyfriend's little sister and how she treated her brother and then how sweet she was and everything.

The class continued without May and Drew noticing it until the bell rang and students began to leave the room, they quickly gathered their things together and walked towards the next class.

They were a little surprised to see that Dawn wasn't in the 'Pokemon History'-class, but then they found out that her mother had reported her to be a little late for the school for an unknown reason.

Drew and May continued to whisper to each other about the last night as they were half listening to the teacher that was talking about some kind of prophecy that happened in Johto some time ago that May didn't really believe in, she found it hard to believe that an 11 year old boy had been able to stop three legendary birds and then ride on the back of a Lugia.

"When are you going to meet him again?" The grass haired male asked his friend. "Can I come too?"

"I don't know..." May seemed to hesitate, Ash had never told her what he thought about homosexuals, she didn't want to either ruin her friendship with Drew or her relationship with Ash. But she remembered that he hadn't frowned or anything as she told him about Dawn and Drew and that must've been a sign for that he didn't mind them! "Maybe..." Was her only answer.

The male just shrugged and continued to listen at the teacher that now was talking about some kind of pokemon that only awoke every 1000 years.

May now counted the minutes until the lesson was over, she was a little excited to see Dawn and tell her about her evening with Ash.

When the bell rang for the end of this lesson she quickly ran out and hoped to find her friend at the school gates, she was right.

"May!" She heard her friend yell as she too started to run to greet her best friend. "It's great to see you!"

"You too Dawn!" May laughed and hugged the blue haired girl. "I and Ash are together now!"

"That's great!!" Dawn squealed and started to jump up and down, getting some attention from the boys that we passing by. Dawn quickly hugged her friend May and the two of them started to jump together.

"Tell me everything!" She then demanded as she and May had calmed down.

The brunette nodded and started to tell her the whole story. She told her about the embarrassing conversation between her father and Ash, about Amelia's little disappearance in her house, about how Ash had escorted her to the table, she told her about how Amelia and Max had returned to the table and the discussion at it.

May took a pause for air as she saw her friend wait excited for the next part of the story. She smiled and started to tell her that her father had challenged Ash to a battle and that Ash wiped the floor with him, she then told her about how Ash and her walked up towards her room and then how Max and Amelia interrupted them... In other words, she told her everything that had happened that night.

"That's so romantic!" Dawn squealed happily for her friend. "Can I see the picture?!"

"Yeah!" May nodded with her face beaming and looked through her fanny pack.

"You will grow tired about it..." They heard Drew mumble from behind. "May has been talking non-stop about how 'great' he is and how they are going to get married and have five children and..."

"I did NOT say that!" The brunette growled in both anger and embarrassment. "Just shut up and look at the picture again!"

She finally found it and handed it to Dawn that took it eagerly and started to examine it.

May could see the little smile on Dawn's face, but then the smile disappeared and her eyes grew huge, she could then see the colour disappear on her face as she collapsed onto the ground, she had fainted.

"Dawn!" May and Drew shouted and ran towards their friend, they lifted her up and quickly carried her towards the school nurse.

They lead her through the door that was the door to the teacher's dormitory, they quickly knocked on the closest door and heard somebody approach it. The door opened and revealed a woman in her forties with pink hair and a soft face.

"Nurse Joy!" They shouted in unison. "Our friend just fainted!"

"Calm down children." She told them in a calm voice. "Let's take her inside and see how she'd feeling."

Drew and May nodded and carried the blue haired girl inside the room and laid her on a couch that was placed against the wall under the window.

"Tell me what happened." Joy said as she started to examine the girl on the couch.

May began to tell her everything that had happened, everything from that they had seen her and until she fainted.

When she was done the nurse smiled comforting.

"She's just in shock, she will be back to perfect health in just a few minutes!"

"That's good to hear." Drew nodded as he looked at his friend with slight worry. "I wonder what made her pass out..."

May had also thought about it, was it something with Ash? Had he done something bad to Dawn a while ago that she remembered? Had he hurt her or something like that before? She didn't have time to think more as they saw the girl in the couch move and look around.

"Where...." Dawn looked around with a confused look. "Where am I?"

"You're at the school nurse Dawn." May quickly walked up to her friend. "You fainted."

"But why did you do that?" Drew joined the conversation and walked up to her. "Was it about the picture?"

May looked at the picture that Dawn still held in her hand, Dawn noticed it and handed the photo to May.

"May..." Dawn began in amazement. "Why didn't you tell us that you're together with Master Ash?"

"Who?" May asked puzzled, why would she call Ash for 'Master Ash'?

"The boy on the picture!" She almost shouted.

"That's Ash, he isn't a master or something like that." May shook her head.

"He hasn't told you who he is?" Dawn asked with big eyes.

"His name is Ash and he's from Kanto and is a trainer!" May stated stubbornly. "What are you saying?"

"I just got to show you something!" The bluenette shrieked and started to look through her backpack that she was still wearing, she finally found some kind of magazine and took it out and handed it to May. "Look at the front!"

May looked at the magazine and frowned a bit, there was a boy on the picture standing on the battlefield with a Pikachu in front of him. The boy was wearing some sort of black cloak with a black hood and it looked like he was battling. His black hair....

The brunette gasped in shock as she saw that the boy on the front page was none other than Ash, her Ash. The pokemon in front of him was Pikachu and she quickly recognized the rest of his features. She felt like fainting as she saw the headlines

"_**The Leader of The Kanto Elite Four is still undefeated after three years, who will win his title and heart?**_"

"What..." She tried to say, but the only question that she was able to say was. "Why does it stand 'and heart' here?"

"You don't know?" The blue haired girl gasped. "He has been ranked the hottest guy in Kanto two times already! Every girl dreams of him, and he dates the really important and..." Dawn knew that she had gone too far.

"He... dates... important people?" May whispered as she felt a tear come down from her cheek, what was she then? Was she just some kind of entertainment on his holiday? She looked at the picture that portrayed Ash and May, was he only pretending to like her? Was he going to leave her as soon as his vacation was over?

She did the only thing she had in mind right now, she tore the picture into pieces and threw it on the floor.

Her friends gasped at her action.

"May..." Dawn tried to reach her friend. "Are you OK?"

The brunette didn't respond, instead she ran with such a speed that her legs barely could handle. She ran out of the building, out of the school, she wanted to run out of the town and region, she just wanted to be alone.

After some minutes her legs couldn't carry her speed and she started to walk towards her house with tears flowing down her face, her head was hanging down as she didn't have the strength to lift it up.

"May!"

The brunette stopped at the sound of the voice of the peeson that she didn't want to meet right now, she didn't quite look up but she could hear his steps come closer and closer.

"It's nice to see you again!" Ash smiled, but he suddenly halted himself from hugging her as she didn't seemed to give him any response. "Is something wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong...?" He heard a very silent and depressed voice, but he didn't take too much notice of it and thought that it had probably just gone wrong on some test or something like that.

"I just want to say..." He seemed to hesitate and could feel the brunette listen closely. "I'm leaving tomorrow with Amelia and want to say that..."

It suddenly snapped into May, she looked straight into his eyes and saw Ash back away a little as he saw the tears flow down her red and puffy eyes.

"And what?" She whispered loudly but harshly. "Tell me that you're the leader of The Kanto Elite Four? Tell me that I just was some kind of entertainment? Tell me that you're sorry but can't we just be friends? Laugh right into my face?"

"May..." Ash was dumbfound, he knew that May would figure out who he was sooner or later, but never like this. "You don't understand..."

"I don't understand WHAT?!?!" May shouted with all her might. "THAT YOU JUST LIED TO ME? THAT I'M JUST SOME KIND OF ENTERTAINMENT?!"

"Please..." Ash could feel his own tears build up a little. "Listen..."

"I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU!!" May cried as her tears covered the most of her sight. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!"

She walked up to him and slapped him with all her might, Ash was taken back and backed away as he rubbed the sore cheek.

"Let me explain..."

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU!!" May cried like she was three years old, she was ashamed of herself but she didn't care, she didn't care about anything anymore.

"But..."

"I don't want to talk with you anymore..." May didn't even try to stop the tears fall down her face anymore. "I don't wanna see you anymore... _I hate you..._" She whispered the last words, but it was loud enough for Ash to hear.

She turned around and started to walk towards her house, she didn't even turn back once to look at the boy.

Ash got down on his knees, why was he so stupid? Couldn't he foreseen that this would happen?! He punched the ground with all his power and swore that he could feel something break.

The little rodent looked in sadness and fear at its master, he had never seen Ash like this before and he didn't know if he was ever going back to normal. But one thing he did know: Something was broken inside his trainer, something was broken and it would take a lot to repair it...

**End of chapter 10**

* * *

**That was surely a short relationship :/**

**I've to admit that I was planning to end this story here, I always wanted to write a story with a sad ending, but I'm not so sure now...**

**If I get enough reviews I might continue to write this one and maybe make it end in advanceshipping ;)**

**It's better to review later than never and I'll maybe be seeing you in the next chapter!**

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I didn't like how short this chapter came out.... Oh well.**

**As you can see: The story will continue, I didn't have the heart to end this story now (And I can say that the death/suing/haunting-threats helped a little bit too ^^)**

**Have you noticed that the grammar is a little better than usual? Well, that's because Justicez have offered himself to correct them, so thanks to him!**

**I was very impressed on the amount of reviews the previous chapter got (43!) It would be nice if you could post that many this time too! **

**I'm planning to post two chapters, so it's just this and the next one left until the story is finished!**

**All there's left to say are:**

**R&R**

**Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

May ran, even though she wasn't far away from her house she still ran.

She couldn't believe it, how could she have been that stupid?

She felt the tears roll down her face, flowing faster and faster if that was possible, as she quickly opened the door and ran inside. She slammed the door with such force and speed that the painting next to it fell down.

Norman sat and drank his coffee, he had just defeated another challenger that had been too full of himself.

The gym leader shook his head smiling as he thought of the naivety of the trainer at that age.

He jumped slightly in surprise as he heard the door close with a large banging sound. He looked up and saw a blur of brown run up towards the stairs and then head towards one of the rooms in the end of the house.

Norman frowned and put his mug down, he was determined to find out what had happened to his daughter.

He walked up the stairs with heavy steps, he didn't look forward this encounter at all, but it was his duty as her father to protect and comfort her as best as he could.

That's why Norman Maple walked up the stairs and then knocked on his daughter's door, waiting for permission to enter it.

* * *

_O__utside the Petalburg gym...._

* * *

Ash didn't know how long he sat on his knees outside. Did a minute pass by? An hour? A day? One thing did he did know, he was hurt... He was hurt and it wasn't any wound on his body, it was inside of him.

He looked at his pokemon, his faithful little pokemon that had stood by his side all the time he stood there. Pikachu hadn't moved a muscle, he was waiting for orders, whatever they might be.

"Pika? PikaPi?" The little rodent asked with his voice filled with worry. "Chu?"

"I..." Ash felt like he had lost his gift to speak. "I... I have no idea..."

The rodent's question had simply been: 'Are you going to be okay?', it was a 'yes or no' question but he still didn't know how to answer that one. Ash had been secure of himself for his whole life, he had always been some kind of image for younger trainers and even for some adults. But now, he was just a lifeless person with his heart broken.

Ash got groggily up on his feet, Pikachu sighed in relief and jumped up onto his shoulder.

"We..." Ash tried to talk as he looked towards the gym. "We... need to get... Amelia."

"Pika..." The rodent sighed and rubbed its little cheeks against its master's.

Ash threw one more sad look towards the big house before he turned around and walked away from the scene, the scene that held one very painful memory.

He moved at an incredibly slow speed towards his refuge, the hotel that they had been staying at for several days.

He felt like his feet were being dragged along the ground and he had no idea how he was able to move forward, but he still did and the only thing he wanted to do was to go to bed, to go to bed without talking to anybody. But he knew that he had to talk to Amelia, there isn't any reason to not talk to his little sister.

He opened the doors with his remaining energy as he looked around tiredly inside the lobby, he was a little confused on how Amelia still could be there after such a long time.

The little girl immediately spotted her brother and ran towards him with a delightful cheer.

"Big brother!" Amelia laughed and hugged him, she then stepped back with a little frown on her face as she felt that her brother didn't respond her hug. "Is big brother sick?"

She looked at his shoes, there didn't seem to be anything wrong. She then looked at his pants and legs, but they too did not look like there was anything wrong. She looked at his abdomen and saw the same thing, but when she came to his face she let out a little shriek and backed away.

The sound made the nurse to come out from her office, she smiled first when she saw the elite trainer stand before her, but then her eyes widened with surprise and shock as she saw his face.

His face looked normal, but the smile that was there almost all the time had been replaced with a grimace that nobody could translate as good. His eyes that had melted so many girl's hearts had also been replaced by dark and dead ones, it was like it weren't any life left in them and that made Nurse Joy to breathe hitch in fear.

"Is..." She stuttered. "Is everything alright Mr. Ketchum?"

Ash just looked at her with his painful eyes.

"No." Was the only answer she received as he took his sister by her hand and walked up towards the room, leaving the nurse behind, startled.

"Where are we going big brother!?" The little girl almost screamed as he lead her towards the stairs with such force that it almost hurt her. "It hurts!"

"Then we're equal..." The trainer mumbled, but he loosened his grip a little and took his key as he locked up the door.

"What's wrong big brother?" Amelia demanded, she didn't get why her brother wouldn't tell her. "Are you hurt?"

"Don't worry about that..." Ash sighed and stepped into the room, pushing the girl towards her room. "It's bedtime for you, bedtime for both of us..."

"I don't understand big brother!" Amelia didn't know why, but it felt like she was going to cry. "I'm not sleepy and it isn't time to say goodnight!"

"It is Amelia... just do it..." The dead voice scared the girl even more, she was now on the brink of crying. Pikachu tried to comfort her a little by cooing helpful from his master's shoulder.

"Where's May?" Amelia asked and hoped to get her brother on better humor, but it was more likely the opposite effect.

Ash stopped dead in his tracks with the hand on the door to the girl's bedroom, he still held the girl in a rather tight grip.

"_Where is May_?" Ash repeated the question inside his head several times. "_I guess that she got enough of the lying jerk and loser that I am..._"

He pushed Amelia inside her room, a little too roughly for the girl's liking, as he threw a pokeball into her room.

The ball opened and revealed the grass-pokemon Meganium, Amelia quickly ran up towards her friend and hugged her as she cried.

"What's wrong with big brother Nummy?" The tears flowed down her face. "What's wrong?"

The pokemon only used one of her vines to hug the little girl, Meganium didn't know why her master had behaved like he did, but she knew that he wouldn't do it without a good reason.

Amelia felt another vine slip around her until the two vines lifted her up and rocked her to sleep.

Ash kicked the couch with sheer brute force due to frustration as he thought of his own stupidity today, if only May had given him a chance to explain...

He was about to tell her, before she interrupted him, that he was the leader of the Kanto Elite Four and that he wanted to try a distance-relationship with her... if he only hadn't been that stupid!

Ash walked in to his room and sat down on the bed, they were going to leave early tomorrow and he needed some sleep. But how was he able to sleep like this? He felt so broken inside. Ash had always laughed a little at the movies where the main character breaks up with his girlfriend and then comes into such depression... he would never laugh at them anymore.

He laid down and tried to close his eyes, he felt the little rodent lay beside him and nuzzle up next to him. Ash knew that this would be a long and painful night...

* * *

_A few hours earlier... At the Petalburg gym..._

* * *

May heared another knock at the door, she didn't want to talk to anyone, why couldn't they get it?!

"Go away!" May sobbed in her pillow, it was already drenched with tears. "Leave me alone!"

She wondered if it was her dad again, Max had tried to enter too but he got an earful from her. But when Norman knocked on the door she had shouted at him so he quickly walked out again.

"May." The young brunette heard a soft voice on the other side of the door as the handle was being pushed down. "Are you alright? Dear?"

"I'm fine," May muttered as she tried to not look at the older woman in front of her. "Go away!"

"Tell me what's wrong." Caroline sat down beside her and started to stroke her back, just like she used to do to her daughter when she was a baby. "Is it about Ash?"

When May heard his name and felt her mother's soothing touch she couldn't hold it in anymore, the beautiful brunette started to cry out loud with the tears streaming down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably into her mother's embrace.

They sat like that for a moment, the mother comforting the daughter in a silent way as the young daughter just cried in her arms, just like it had been for several years. Caroline decided that it was time to move onto the next step, she broke the embrace and made May look into her eyes. Caroline frowned a little worriedly as she saw how red and puffy her eyes were.

"Tell me what happened May." She encouraged her to talk. "You'll feel a lot better once you get it out your system."

"I..." May was now just sobbing silently. "I... I will... try."

May then started to tell her mother everything, everything from the moment in school with Dawn and Drew to her encounter with Ash. You can tell that her mother was 'slightly' surprised that her daughter's ex-boyfriend had been the leader of the Kanto Elite Four, but she didn't go too deep into that.

"Are you still mad at him, May?" The woman continued to rub her back softly. "You want to talk to him?"

"No!" May shook her head furiously. "He lied to me and used me, I don't want to talk to him, ever!"

"That's a long time, May." Caroline smiled sadly. "How do you think that Ash would feel right now?"

"I don't care!" May snapped at her mother again. "He's probably out, dating some movie star or any famous person!" She didn't know how wrong she was...

"Are you su..." Caroline was interrupted in the middle of her sentence.

"I don't want to talk about it!" May started to yell again. "I just want to be alone! Okay?!"

The elder brunette knew that it was no use arguing with May when she was in that mood, she just nodded and gave her a light kiss on the head as she walked out of the room and closed the door after herself.

May fell back onto the bed, her tears had run out but she was sure that they would come tomorrow. She sobbed silently into the night as she felt sleep slowly take over her body, making her drift into a fitful slumber.

* * *

_Next day.... At the Petalburg hotel, in room 53..._

* * *

Ash cursed the sun, he cursed the morning, he cursed everything that forced him to get up from his bed and making him leave this place.

He groaned in agony and inner pain as he rose from the bed and looked around the room, he could see that he had been twisting in his sleep for several, different reasons, one of them was that Pikachu was lying on the floor instead of next to him.

The trainer didn't even bother to wake his pokemon up, he only walked with half-dead stepps out from the room and into the kitchen. In whatever state he was he knew that he needed to eat, he needed to get his sister to eat.

Ash walked towards his sisters door and forced a smile onto his face before he opened the door, he was greeted by a little girl with black hair that handed him a pokeball.

"Nummy is tired." She stated and handed him the red and white orb. "Are you still mad?"

"No." Ash lied, and he knew that Amelia could see through his lie easily. "Let's just get some breakfast before we leave."

"Can we say goodbye to May?"

The name of his former girlfriend caused Ash to feel the tears of pain and sadness build up in him as he quickly turned away from his sister to hide his feelings. Amelia didn't seem to notice his sad state, she just skipped towards the kitchen to get something to eat and left Ash there deep in his thoughts.

* * *

After an hour or two they began to close in on Slateport City, the city where they had arrived at first.

Ash remembered how excited he had been to get his vacation, he wouldn't have been so excited if he knew how it would end...

He recalled his Charizard, that they had been flying on, and pushed his sister on board the ship gently as he took one last look at the region, Hoenn. He could hear the boat-whistle sound and sighed, it was time to him to go back to his loveless life that was just about interviews and constant running from crazy fans...

"Big brother..." The little girl snapped him out from his thoughts. "Are you going to be okay?"

Ash smiled sadly at his sister, she had matured a lot on their little holiday, she had come to understand the nature of man better and not to trust anyone. But deep inside she was still the little, cheerful girl that the adults adored with all their hearts.

"Maybe." Ash sighed his response as he saw the region fade away in a fast speed. "Truth be told, I've no idea."

"But what happened?" Amelia almost demanded to know, she wanted to see why her brother was so sad.

Ash looked at his sister with another depressed smile. "That's a story that I'll tell you later. Not now, later."

His sister looked like she wanted to argue about that, but Ash sent her a look that silenced her in an instant and she started to look around the ship instead.

The trainer felt a sharp pain in his heart as he saw the region disappear from view completely.

* * *

_3 days later... At the Petalburg gym..._

* * *

Caroline was starting to get really worried for her daughter, she had refused to see anyone over the last three days and barely ate anything!

Dawn and Drew had tried to visit her every day, but she always yelled at them to go away. Even Max had tried to talk to her, but he barely escaped with his life after that.

Neither Norman or Caroline had been let in to her room, she thought that it might probably be a mess right now.

She was slightly surprised at how her husband had reacted, she had told him about Ash's real identity and then expected a furious behavior from him. She got the surprise she expected, but she didn't expect that he would later nod knowingly and then try to talk to his daughter again.

She heard somebody knock on the door, and when she walked and opened it it revealed two people. One of them had green hair and was a boy and the other one had blue hair and was a girl, they both looked really worried.

"Can we try and talk to May?" Were the only words the mother got from the blue haired girl as she tried to get pass her. "We're starting to get really worried for her!"

"You can try..." Caroline sighed and let them in. "But I don't think that you'll get another response from her other than the usual."

The two teens just nodded and then started to walk up the stairs, they wouldn't let failure be an option this time.

Dawn walked up to her friend's door and knocked softly.

"May, it's Dawn." She almost whispered through it. "Is it OK if we come in?"

They waited tensed for a moment until they heard someone unlock the door, the door slowly opened and they took a peek inside.

They expected to see her room in a complete disorder and see everything everywhere, but the only thing they noticed that was in disorder was the brunette's bed.

They looked at the slight taller girl in front of them and got a sad frown, May's eyes was red and puffy like she had been crying for several days and nights.

"May!" Dawn tried to stop her own tears as she ran up to her friend and hugged her. "Are you okay?!"

"..." May tried to speak, she hadn't almost said a word in three days. "I... think so..."

"How's it with Ash and you?" Asked the green-haired boy, but he quickly regretted his words as he saw the outcome .

May had started crying again and sat on the bed as Dawn hugged her and glared at Drew at the same time, he really shouldn't had mentioned Ash's name.

They sat like that for a time, neither of them said anything until May's sobbing had ended.

"What do you say about us going out and get some shopping done?" Dawn smiled cheerful at her sad friend in an attempt to comfort her. "They've opened a new store for dresses by the mall!"

"I don't want to..." May mumbled, she received gasps from her friends. If May didn't want to go and shop, then something was really bad!

Dawn tried to think of another subject to talk about, to get May's thoughts away from Ash for some time.

"Hey Drew!" Dawn almost yelled of pride. "How's it going with Harley and Paul?"

The male coordinator sneered at his friends for bringing that subject up.

"They're perfectly fine, thanks for asking..."

"Oh, Drew." Dawn laughed slightly and punched him lightly on the arm. "Don't be such a Bonsly!"

"I'm not!" Drew stomped in the ground childishly, Dawn didn't know if it was an attempt to cheer May up or if he really wasn't faking. Whatever it was it worked, May laughed a little through her tears and looked up for a moment.

"May." Dawn looked at her friend with a new hope. "Let's talk a little, just the two of us."

"Hey!" Drew protested. "What about me!?"

"You'll go out and wait!"

The male mumbled something that he didn't dare to tell Dawn out loud as he walked out from the room and closed the door after himself.

Dawn now looked at May with serious eyes, the brunette understood that it was serious and looked into her friend's eyes too.

"May..." The blue haired teen began. "Tell me, how was it to kiss an Elite Four?"

"Dawn!" May yelled in sadness, fury and a little embarrassment. "I don't want to talk about it!"

"Sorry!" Dawn quickly regretted her words. "I just couldn't resist, but now I'm serious!"

"Fine." May crossed her arms and turned her back towards her friend, couldn't Dawn get that she didn't want to talk about Ash?

"May!" Dawn took one of the brunette's shoulders and jerked it towards her so May faced Dawn once again. "You need to talk about it!"

"Okay..." She sighed. "But I don't know if I want to..."

"You have no choice." Dawn sat down on the bed next to May and looked her in the eyes once again. "Do you love him?"

"I..." May started to think, did she love him? Did he love her? Probably not... "I... I don't know."

"That's a start." Dawn nodded her head approvingly. "Will you forgive him if he asked for it?"

"No." Was the only word that left May's mouth, she didn't even consider that option. "He lied to me and only used me for his own fun!"

"How do you know that?" Dawn tilted her head a little to show that she wanted to hear. "Did he say that?"

"No, but why would he choose me? He can get anyone he want!" May stated in deep depression, was this going to help her to cheer up? "Why would he want a wreck like me?"

"Don't talk like that!" Dawn scolded her sad friend. "I'm sure that there's an explanation somehow!"

"But what!?!" May yelled in her friends ear, causing Dawn to look dizzy for a while. "Why did he do this to me?! Why couldn't he just tell the truth!?!"

Dawn tried to respond her friends question, but she couldn't get any answer to her head, why did he do that?

"I don't know May, but I know that it's not going to help you to sit here and pout!" Dawn tried to lift the brunette to her feet. "Let's go out and get some air!"

"I don't want to..." May sat herself down immediately. "You and Drew can go and get some air, I want to stay here."

"Drew!" Dawn yelled with her face towards the door. "I need some help to take May outside!"

The other coordinator entered the room, prepared to lift May out of the house.

They walked up to May and tried to drag her towards the door, but not too roughly.

"I don't want to!" May yelled and pushed them away as she sat down on the bed. "Just leave me alone! I don't want to talk to anyone!"

May's two friends were about to say something when they heard a knock on the door. They looked towards the half-open door and saw a head with brown hair look in.

"May..." Caroline began with a little worried and comforting smile. "There's someone who wants to talk to you."

**End of chapter 11**

* * *

**Who is it!? Let's have a guessing competition!  
**

**You guys remember The Return of The Forgotten? I'm going to do the same thing as I did at the seventeenth chapter!**

**I'm going to post the last chapter next week, but I WON'T post it until the reviews on this story reach over 200! (I'm feeling like a big jerk right now, but you'll get used to it!)  
**

**I'll be seeing you in the next chapter!  
**

**It's better to review later than never!**

**R&R!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, I wasn't expecting to get that many reviews for the chapter! **

**Well, I'm a man of my word (most of the time) so here's the last chapter of the story!**

**I still haven't decided what my story after this one will be about... but it won't take long until I'll publish it!**

**All there's left to say is:**

**R&R**

**Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

_"I don't want to!" May yelled and pushed them away as she sat down on the bed. "Just leave me alone! I don't want to talk to anyone!"_

_May's two friends were about to say something when they heard a knock on the door. They looked towards the half-open door and saw a head with brown hair look in._

_"May..." Caroline began with a little worried and comforting smile. "There's someone who wants to talk to you."_

The three teens looked at the man that stood in front of them, deep down, May had hoped that it was Ash who came to apologize, but that wasn't the case here.

"Who are you?" The blue haired girl, Dawn, decided to break the silence between them.

"I'm a friend of Master Ash." The man replied calmly as he eyed the three people in the room. "Which one of you is May?"

Dawn and Drew gasped as they quickly looked at their brown haired friend to see her reaction, they could see tears form in her eyes.

"I'm May...." The brunette said in a quiet voice. "What does Ash want? Does he want to send me flowers? Rub it in my face?"

Dawn and Drew looked on in pain as they watched their friend; they then turned their gazes towards the man in front of them and glared at him. But to their immense surprise, he just frowned and looked at her with disappointment in his eyes.

"May, I was expecting you of all people to know that Master Ash wouldn't do anything like that." He shook his head in disappointment. "Wasn't breaking his heart enough?"

Now the group got wide eyed at the revelation, wasn't it Ash that broke May's heart?

"What do you mean?" May demanded as she ignored the tears that streamed down her face. "He lied to me, what do you expect me to do?"

"I'm expecting you to look deep inside your heart, that is... if you aren't too afraid to do so?" The man mocked her slightly with his sad smile still plastered on his face. "What did Master Ash ever do to you?"

"Did he send you?" May demanded, was this just one of Ash's lackeys that he had sent to break her heart once more? "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Master Ash." The man smiled a little more. "And no, he didn't send me. I'm here of my own free will, he doesn't even know that I'm here."

"Why did you come here then?" Dawn was the one to ask now, she couldn't help it, she wanted to know everything that transpired between Master Ash and her friend. "What does Ash want from May now? Can't you see that she's hurt?"

The man looked at the brunette with a piercing look for a moment, then he just looked up at Dawn with his head tilted and pulled a weird face.

"If you compare this to Master Ash, this is nothing."

"What!?" The group now yelled, how could Ash possibly miss May? Wasn't he the one who had lied to her? "What are you talking about?"

"Master Ash misses you." He stated and just leaned against the doorframe. "But you think that he just wanted to have a little fun with you."

"That's what he wanted!" May almost yelled. "He broke my heart, my hopes, and my trust! You want me to just forgive him and be his friend again?"

"No." The man simply said. "I don't think he could live with the thought of you being just his friend, I think that Master Ash wants you to be more than just a friend."

"But he lied to me!" May felt like she was about to cry again and wanted to be alone. "He cheated me and hurt me!"

"He didn't cheat on you, and he didn't mean to hurt you." The man said with a slightly annoyed voice. "And did he really lie to you?"

"He didn't tell me who he was!" May felt like she wanted to throw something at the smirking man in front of her. "He didn't tell me that he was the freaking master of The Kanto Elite Four!"

"But did you ask?"

May was about to open her mouth and answer that question, but it hit her. Ash had never lied to her, she just hadn't asked him the right questions... but still, that wasn't an excuse to break her heart and trust.

"How do you know that he's regretting what he did?" Dawn decided to help her friend, whatever the outcome was. "How do you know that he's hurt? Has he told you anything?"

"No." The word made the group lose hope again and looked down in sadness. "But I heard him tell that to one of his pokemon."

That made the others look up at the squint-eyed man with brown, spiky hair.

"What?" They asked in confusion, and May felt a little hope light up inside her. "Why would he talk to his pokemon about that? Who are you?"

"As I told you before, I'm one of Master Ash's friends, my name is Brock by the way." The breeder smirked a little, he really hoped that this will work. "And I'm telling the truth, Master Ash talked to one of his pokemon about his trip, he refused to talk to anyone else about it."

"What did he say?" May decided to speak up now, Dawn and Drew had been the ones that talked for her for a while now. But now she wanted to stand up for herself. "Exactly what did he say?"

"It all started two days ago..." The breeder began as he sat himself on a chair, ready to tell a long story.

* * *

_Pallet Town... Three days ago..._

* * *

Brock and Misty were waiting eagerly for Ash and Amelia to come home, along with Delia and Silver. They spotted something that looked like two figures, one of them much taller than the other one.

The group began to smile as they saw Ash and Amelia walk towards them, along with Pikachu on the elite's shoulder.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl laughed as she ran to hug her parents. "I missed you!"

"Amelia!" Delia yelled as she got down on her knees and took the little girl into an embrace. "We missed you too!"

Silver walked up to Ash and greeted him with a hug, but he was confused when he felt that Ash only hugged him back a little mechanically, like it was a rather half-hearted attempt at doing so.

The silver haired man broke the hug and looked at his step-son with a worried look.

"Is everything alright, son?" He gently shook him, it felt like his body was rather lifeless.

"Yeah, everything is okay..." Ash mumbled and broke away from his grip and greeted his mother in the same, half-hearted way, he did it with Misty and Brock as well.

Silver was about to say something, but then he felt a little girl run up to him and hug him, that made him forget Ash's mood and knelt down in front of his daughter and took her into an embrace.

"Are you okay, Ash?" Brock asked his friend worriedly, he had never seen Ash like that before.

"Yeah, don't worry, Brock." The elite looked at him with resignation in his eyes. "I guess I'm just a little tired..."

"What's wrong, Ash?" Misty demanded as she stood in front of him. "You aren't just tired, where's May?"

The name of his former girlfriend felt like a knife to his chest, he held his chest and just walked away from his friends and family with a few parting words:

"I need to get back to the Kanto Elite Four, I'm going to swap my pokemon here and then I'm off."

Amelia was about to run after her brother, but she was held back by the tall breeder that shook his head at her.

"No Amelia, I got this."

Brock walked after Ash, but he made sure to keep a certain distance so Ash wouldn't notice that he was being followed.

They walked like this for maybe twenty minutes, Ash had his head down all the way towards the professor lab. Brock could see him greet the professor rather stiffly and then walked into the pokemon ranch, to the place where his pokemon were kept.

Brock followed him and could see several powerful pokemon run up to their master and greet him in different ways.

"Hi guys, how are you?" Ash asked in a depressed voice that made Brock really worried. If Ash didn't sound cheerful when he talked to his pokemon, then something was really wrong.

He watched his friend as he picked out the pokemon he should bring with him to the Elite Four.

Soon Ash had picked his pokemon and put them inside their balls, all but two pokemon.

Pikachu was still placed on Ash's shoulder, but there was one pokemon that stood next to him, eyeing him suspiciously. The cat-pokemon knew that something was wrong with his master, and he wasn't going to let it slip away so easily.

"Hey, Ash." Meowth looked at him worriedly. "Something is wrong with you, you mind telling me what?"

Ash looked at his pokemon. Meowth, that he had adopted after Jessie and James had died. Meowth hadn't been able to fight at all, but after Ash's training he was surely the strongest of his kind.

"Why would anything be wrong?" He asked in a tired and depressed tone. "I'm fine."

"Yeah right...." The cat said skeptically. "And I can kick Charizard's ass whenever I want to..."

His comment made Ash laugh a little bit, but it wasn't his normal laugh.

"Tell me what's wrong Ash!" Meowth demanded. "When you took care of me you promised that you would look after me, and I did the same thing for you!"

"You're right." Ash sighed and sat down on the ground. "But this conversation will stay between us, promise?"

"Of course!" The cat looked at his master with a curious look. "Tell me the story now!"

"Fine..." Ash sighed and looked back at his pokemon. "I didn't just experience a vacation in Hoenn, I also experienced love while I was there..."

Brock's eyes grew wide, he knew that Ash had strong feelings for the girl back there, but he would never have guessed that he actually loved her!

"Love, huh?" The cat shook his head. "That's a powerful feeling, dangerous if it's used the wrong way."

"Tell me about it." He sighed and continued his story. "When I met her, it was... I can't even describe it anymore. I felt like everything was good, no, better than good... perfect. That I felt invincible and would live forever."

"Then what happened?" Meowth asked curiously. "Why isn't she with you, or why aren't you still in Hoenn then?"

Ash just shrugged his shoulders. "Somebody told her that I'm the leader of the Kanto Elite Four, she got upset and told that she hated me and never wanted to see me."

Meowth knew that Ash tried to sound like it wasn't a big deal, but he could tell that his master had almost lost his will to live. He looked so sad and devastated!

"You know..." Meowth decided to break the silence between them after a while. "I think I know how you feel right now."

"Why do you say that?" Ash asked a little puzzled and looked at the cat with a curiosity in his eyes .

"Don't you remember the story I told you a while ago?"

Ash gasped slightly, he now remembered Meowth's story about how he learned to speak the human language just to impress a girl, and then she didn't want him and left him heartbroken.

"I'm sorry." Ash apologized. "I forgot that you had been in this position too..."

"Don't worry," Meowth assured him as he patted his back. "You have a lot to think about right now."

"Yeah..." Ash sighed and looked towards the woods, he could see some pokemon that were playing inside and there were a few Mankeys that were hanging from the trees. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Ash." Meowth smiled a little sadly. "What'd you wanna ask?"

"How did you get over it?"

There was a moment of silence, as Meowth tried to think of an answer that was good enough to respond to his question. After a while, the cat just sighed and said:

"I didn't."

That was the signal that made Brock turn around and run towards the harbor and get the earliest boat to a certain region and meet a girl who was special to his friend.

Ash just nodded and made a gesture for both Meowth and Pikachu, that had been resting on his head listening to their story, to jump up on his shoulders.

Meowth placed himself on Ash's right shoulder and Pikachu jumped up on their master's left. Then Ash took out Pidgeot's pokeball and called him out and ordered him to take them to the Kanto Elite Four building.

* * *

_Present day... at the Petalburg gym..._

* * *

"Happy?" Brock had just finished his story and was about to get up. "Now, all that's left to do is for you to ask yourself one question: Do you think the story is true?"

"What do you mean?" Drew was the first one to speak after the rather baffling story, who knew that Ash was as sad as May? "Why would you come all this way just to lie to us?"

"I don't lie." Brock responded him with a little smile. "But the question is: Do you believe me?"

"What are we going to do?" Now it was Dawn's turn to speak up. "What would be the right course of action then?"

"That's only a question that May knows the answer to." Brock sighed. "I'm going back to Kanto, a ferry leaves from the harbor in six hours. I've booked three tickets, one for me, one for May and one for one of her friends."

As he said those words, Brock handed them two tickets.

"You can tear them apart, or you can use them." He walked out from May's room. "It's your decision on what you should do."

* * *

_One day later... The Kanto Elite Four facility..._

* * *

"Venomoth, use Poison Fang! !" Shouted a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. "Don't let him get away!"

"Meowth." Ash sighed. "Dodge it and use Scratch."

The bug-pokemon flew towards the cat with his teeth glowing purple as he prepared to strike the cat down, he wouldn't let his mistress down!

But Meowth easily jumped away from the attack and responded by slashing the pokemon on the head with his glowing paw, making the bug-type pokemon fall to the ground.

"Venomoth!" Shouted the girl. "Please, get up!"

"You haven't defeated me in two years." Ash sighed once again. "What makes you think you can do it now?"

"Don't listen to him!" The woman told her pokemon. "Get up and use SolarBeam!"

"Wait for it Meowth." Ash just replied bored, and the ones who knew him could tell that he sounded a little sad.

Venomoth got up from the ground and glared evilly at the cat as he took in the sunlight and charged up the powerful attack, Meowth only stood there calmly and awaited his master's order. Meowth would even stand still and take the attack head on if Ash wanted it.

Soon the attack was fully charged and the bug let loose a green/orange light towards Meowth, that still stood his ground.

The beam was just a few meters from the cat until...

"Dig."

Meowth quickly jumped up into the air and used his paws to dig himself underground, making the beam to sail right over him.

"Watch out Venomoth!" The brown haired trainer shouted. "He can come up from anywhere!"

"Let's take it easy, Meowth." Ash said in a bored tone as he watched the pokemon fly around the arena, keeping his guard up. "We have all the time in the world..."

"Don't draw it out Master Ash!" The woman shouted, annoyed at him. "Just get it over with so I can beat you sometime!"

"Fine..." Ash sighed once again. "Meowth, use Thunderbolt from the hole."

The woman's eyes grew huge as she realized her fatal mistake.

"Venomoth! Get out of there, now!"

But it was too late, the yellow lightning shot straight out from the hole and struck the bug-pokemon, that was hovering right over it.

Venomoth screamed in great pain as the electricity flowed through its body, it wasn't as strong as Pikachu's lightning, but it still hurt a great deal though.

After a few seconds, that felt like hours for the poor pokemon, the electricity stopped coming out from the hole and Meowth came up from it instead and slashed the pokemon making it collapse on the arena floor.

Venomoth didn't move.

"Venomoth is unable to battle!" The referee declared and raised one of his flags. "The challenger is out of pokemon! Master Ash wins the match and gets to keep his position as the leader of the Kanto Elite Four!"

"Oh yeah!" The cat yelled and started to punch his fist into the air along with the rodent. "Bring it on bug-woman!"

"Meowth!" Ash scolded his pokemon. "Don't make fun of the challengers."

"Sorry, Ash." The cat looked down towards the ground.

"Don't worry." Ash petted the cat a little on the head before he walked up towards his opponent. "You fought good today, Aya."

Aya, the sister of Koga, looked at the master with a sad little smile.

"Thanks, but I didn't beat you."

"Don't worry." Ash assured her, even if he didn't sound so emotional. "You almost beat me this time, a little more training and who knows?"

"Yeah..." Aya felt a little better by his words. "We're still going out?"

"We never agreed on going out." Ash frowned and turned around to return to his room, with Meowth and Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I know!" The brown haired woman called behind him. "But can we?"

"No."

"Fine!" She pouted and walked out from the arena with a little smile on her face, she had been really close to defeating him this time.

* * *

"You see what I'm saying, Misty?" The dragon master said to the redheaded gym leader. "He isn't putting his heart into his battling anymore."

"I see what you mean..." Misty seemed thoughtful. "But I don't get why though."

"He almost lost this match." Brandon stated with his arms crossed as he gazed down towards the field. "He usually wipes the floor with Aya, but this time she took out five of his pokemon!"

"I know!" Misty replied angrily. "I'm saying that I don't know what's wrong with him! I haven't seen him like this before!"

"Calm down, both of you." Lance scolded them as he looked towards the shattered battlefield. "Bruno, what do you think?"

The fighting master just looked at his superior for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders. "I think that we should just let him be for awhile, time heals all wounds."

The others nodded at his wise words, but deep inside they still felt a little worried for their student, yet master.

* * *

"You did good today, all of you." Ash praised his pokemon with a tired voice, he only wanted to go and sleep now. "Tomorrow, we'll train."

"Ash." Meowth sighed as he sat down beside him on the bed. "You really need to cheer up, you seemed to have only focused half of your thoughts into this battle, you need to move on!"

"I know..." Ash sighed along with his pokemon. "I know that I need to move on, but I don't think that I can."

"Just give it time, Ash." Meowth assured him. "I know that it will resolve itself, sooner or later!"

"Pia, pikachu PikPi!" The little rodent agreed and rubbed its cheek against his master's, earning a small chuckle from him.

"Thanks, guys." Ash replied them as he changed from his battle-clothes to his normal attire. "I'll do my best."

He was about to call his little sister as he hadn't talked to his family since he came back, but he got interrupted someone was knocking on the door to his room.

He got up from his bed, fully dressed, and opened the door, Pikachu was still perched on his shoulder.

You can say that Ash was more than a little surprised when he saw a beautiful, yet insecure, brunette in front of him.

"May!"

* * *

_1 day earlier... at the Hoenn harbor..._

* * *

Brock sighed, it looked like his plan wasn't going to work. He was about to board the ship, but then he heard someone call his name.

"Brock! Wait up!"

He smiled as he turned around and saw two girls running towards him, one with blue hair and the other with brown hair.

They stopped at his side and panted heavily; they had been running the whole way and were really tired.

"Where's the guy who was in your company?" Brock asked puzzled as he remembered the green haired boy that had been in May's room.

"He couldn't come..." Dawn tried to find the right words. "He was detained by... well, let's just say that he has found his true love!"

"I see..." Brock hesitated a little. "Well, what are you doing here then?"

Now it was May's turn to speak, she walked up to Brock and looked him in the eyes with a serious expression.

"I want to hear Ash's explanation."

"I see." Brock smiled, those were the exact words that he wanted to hear. "But here's a tip, when we get to Kanto, call him Master Ash, it will sound weird to the people who lives there if you just call him Ash."

May didn't like it, but she nodded and boarded the ship along with her blue haired friend and the breeder.

* * *

The nautical journey between Hoenn and Kanto wasn't all that interesting, May barely said anything and Dawn was talking to Brock the whole time as she wanted to know everything about Ash and his pokemon. Although Dawn had accepted that Ash liked May and not her, but that didn't mean that she couldn't act like a fangirl towards him.

May shivered a little as they reached Kanto, it was a lot colder here than it was in Hoenn and the wind was slightly stronger too.

Brock had rented a car so they all could travel to the Elite Four facility quickly, it would take too long if they traveled on foot and they didn't have any flying pokemon that was big enough to carry them.

A few hours later, they had reached the Indigo Plateau, Brock knew some shortcuts that allowed them to bypass Victory Road

Dawn and May gasped at the size of the huge building, they couldn't believe that this was the home of the four strongest trainers in Kanto.

Brock parked the car and gestured for them to exit the vehicle. They then walked up towards the door, the guard recognized Brock and let them inside the building.

The two coordinators and the breeder could see that the arena was being used for a battle, by none other than Ash himself!

"You wanna see how a real Elite Four battle works?" Brock smirked at his two guests.

Dawn nodded eagerly but May was slightly hesitant, she was here to talk to Ash, not watch him battle.

They walked up to an empty box, that was located in such a way that the people in on the arena couldn't see the occupants of the box.

They saw Ash battle a woman slightly older than him, it was a really intense battle and they were astounded by how strong Ash and his pokemon were. They also freaked out when they heard the Meowth talk!

"How was it?" Brock smiled a little, he saw how badly Ash had battled.

"It was awesome!" Dawn chirped excitedly. "I never knew that a person could be so strong!"

"He's usually much better than this." Brock sighed. "I should know, I was the one who coached him through it all. But he has lost something that makes his battle-style a lot worse, I think he misses something very dear to him" He ended his speech in a dramatic tone and looked for their reactions.

Dawn looked very worried and May looked like she was losing the will to live.

The brunette now understood why Ash felt like this, she understood why he didn't tell her about his position, she understood everything now. The only thing she wanted to do now was to talk to him and apologize.

Brock seemed to read her mind, because she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw him stand there with a warm smile as he looked at her.

"You want to see Master Ash then?" he asked, comfortingly.

May only nodded and choked back a sob as they began to walk towards Ash's room at the back of the building.

The brown haired coordinator felt her heart thumping in her throat as she stood in front of his door, Brock and Dawn stood hidden in an adjacent corridor, they told her that this was something she needed to do by herself.

She knocked the door with a trembling hand and waited for someone to open it from the other side. She heard footsteps come closer and closer until she saw the doorknob being turned and revealed a surprised, yet handsome face.

"May!" Ash almost shouted in surprise and delight as he saw her standing there in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Can..." May started to stutter a bit. "Can I come in?"

The rodent recognized May now and jumped onto her with a delighted cry and started to rub his cheek against hers.

But Ash just stood there and looked at her with eyes that May couldn't read.

"Let's talk here." He said simply and leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"O... okay." May gulped and looked him straight into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She finally managed to say. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you!"

She started to sob uncontrollably, she didn't see how Ash was about to reach his hand out but then he quickly withdrew it.

"I'm sorry for not letting you explain, I'm sorry for not letting you defend yourself, I'm sorry for the things I called you, I'm sorry for everything!" She was crying openly now and Ash looked at her with pain in his eyes. "Can you forgive me, Master Ash?" She finally managed to choke out through her crying and looked at him with puffy eyes.

Ash just looked at her, she couldn't see any emotion in his eyes and she held her breath when he opened his mouth and said one word:

"No."

It was like time had stopped, everybody that heard it gasped in surprise and shock, Pikachu looked at his master like he was an idiot or something and Meowth was seriously considering beating him up just for that answer.

"Oh..." May felt her heart sink in her stomach and then break into pieces, that was until she felt Ash's hand lift her chin up so she could look him straight in his eyes.

"I'm not going to forgive you if you call me 'master'." Ash said with a serious look as he looked straight into her eyes. "However, if you call me Ash and answer one question then I will consider it."

"And..." May hesitated, she didn't want to get her hopes up for fear of the possible heartache. "What's the question?"

"Do you love me?"

May thought it over, did she love him? First she had loved him and then she said that she didn't know if she loved him. What did she feel now? She tried to consider the question with all sorts of thoughts and scenarios, but the only word that popped up into her head every time she thought of the question was:

"Yes." May said as she look Ash straight in his eyes. "Yes, I do love you, Ash."

At first Ash's face didn't show any emotion, then it cracked into a smile and he opened his arms wide to take her into a hug.

May felt her eyes water up as she leapt into his embrace and felt the strength and comfort of his arms as she nuzzled her face into his chest and sobbed lightly.

Ash took in the sweet scent of her hair as he smiled, it had been a long time since he had felt this happy. Over the top of May's head could he see his friend standing there with another girl at his side, he frowned a bit and wondered what Brock was doing here, but when May tightened her grip around him he figured it out and mouthed a 'thank you' to the breeder that just nodded with a smile plastered on his face.

After a few minutes they broke the hug and May looked at him once again.

"Do you love me?" She asked and waited expectantly for his answer as she looked into his warm, brown eyes.

"Will this answer your question?" Ash smiled and pressed his lips softly against hers, still in the embrace.

May smiled and responded to his kiss with all the passion that she could muster and they stood there and kissed for several minutes until they heard a sound that startled both of them.

Dawn couldn't help herself, it just looked so cute! She let out a big squeal of happiness as she probably made the breeder next to her to crap in his pants.

When everybody looked at her in confusion she started to blush deep red and held her hands up in an apologetic gesture.

"Dawn!" May laughed as she still was in the arms of the elite. "Come over here and say hi!"

Dawn walked up to Ash, trembling, who wouldn't do that if you were going to meet your biggest idol?

"H... hi." She stuttered and waved a little. "My name's D... Dawn and I'm a friend of Ma... May."

"Hi Dawn, it's nice to meet you." Ash smiled and extended his hand. "My name is Ash Ketchum."

Dawn couldn't hold it back anymore, she quickly began to jump up and down at a speed that could put Amelia to shame as she looked eagerly at Ash.

"Can I get you autograph? Can I!?"

"Sure..." Ash sweat-dropped, but a sudden memory came to him.

"Hey, I remember you!" Ash suddenly burst out as he looked at Dawn. "You're the girl who was at that match of mine, last month! Weren't you the one who threw in your..."

He stopped midway through his sentence as he saw Dawn gasp and blush before she fainted.

"Dawn!" May cried out and started to try and wake her friend up .

Ash just looked puzzled at the scene, then he looked at Pikachu who just shrugged his shoulders, then he turned his gaze to Brock who just shook his head in amusement as he watched the scene.

"Can you understand any of this?" Ash smiled as he asked his longtime friend. "Any of the events that have happened in the last couple of weeks?"

"No, Ash." Brock laughed a little bit as he patted him lightly on the back. "But one thing I do know for certain."

"And what's that?" Ash asked in confusion.

"This is definitely a love not too soon to be forgotten!"

Ash looked at Brock for a moment before his face cracked into a smile.

"That's just lame, Brock."

**End of chapter 12**

* * *

_**ATTENTION:**_

**Well, this ending sentence wasn't maybe as poetic as in "The Return Of The Forgotten", but it wasn't bad, right?**

**People usually says that every authors second story is much worser than his first, what do you think?  
**

**You can now tell me what you think I should write, romance/drama or action/adventure?**

**It's better to review later than never and I'll be seeing you in my next story (If it doesn't turns out as pearlshipping, then I'll probably just see a few of you. But if I write a pearlshipping story it will just be a little in the end of it!)!**

**Can I ask you for another favor? I really wants to beat my first story's review-count, so it would be nice if as many as possible could review about this story! ^^  
**

**R&R  
**


End file.
